By Your Leave by Jonesn
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÂO - Dispensado com honras Sargento major Edward Cullen conhece a viúva Bella Black e seu filho Seth. No anúncio diz quarto para alugar, mas talvez eles tenham mais a oferecer do que apenas outro espaço.
1. Sinopse - By Your Leave

**By your Leave - Com sua licença**

**Autor (a):** Jonesn

**Tradutora:** Variadas

**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Dispensado com honras Sargento major Edward Cullen conhece a viúva Bella Black e seu filho Seth. No anúncio diz quarto para alugar, mas talvez eles tenham mais a oferecer do que apenas outro espaço.

**Obs.** Twilight pertence à Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de Jonesn, a nós só pertence a tradução.

**Obs**. Link Original da fic no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no Brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)

.


	2. By Your Leave – Capítulo 1

_Traduzido por Stefanny Mariela_

_Revisado por Julia Dalete_

_Betado por Mariana_

**By Your Leave – Capítulo 1**

_Traduzido por__Stefanny Mariela_

_Revisado por Julia Dalete_

_Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo 1**

21 de Setembro de 2011

**Primeiro dia do Inverno.**

As abundantes folhas verdes das árvores do lado de fora da nossa janela foram mudando. Pouco a pouco, ficando brilhantes, se tornando vermelhas e ouro flamejante, e em seguida caíam cobrindo o solo.

Eu fecho meus olhos para os sinais daquela que costumava ser minha estação preferida.

Outono agora vem como uma geada no ar, que esfria e aquece meu coração. Esta época do ano desde então se tornou uma memória agridoce.

Estou dividida entre pensamentos sobre suéteres grandes demais, cidra de maçã quente, e carinho no balanço da varanda. Agora parece que o suéter está me dando coceira. A cidra quente de maçã azedou, e não terá nenhum carinho.

Enquanto eu brinco com um fio solto da manga do meu suéter, eu penso sobre ele, e como esse era seu favorito. Ele amava quando eu o usava.

Eu penso sobre a última vez que ele me viu com esse suéter, e um sorriso doloroso se forma em meus lábios.

Era o primeiro dia do outono.

O ultimo dia em que o vi.

Quase seis anos atrás.

_"Amor, se você não ficasse tão bem nisso, eu o arrancaria fora com os meus dentes e te destruiria nesse balcão**."**_

Ele talvez não tivesse jeito com as palavras, mas ele tinha um jeito comigo, eu senti falta disso. Eu senti falta dele. Eu senti tanta falta dele.

_Tirando o suéter sobre minha cabeça, ele olha enquanto eu o dobro e o deixo sobre a cadeira. É o favorito dele, afinal. "O suéter está salvo. Você estava dizen-" Sua boca me corta, enquanto os seus braços se envolvem em mim para abrir o fecho do meu sutiã._

Encontramo-nos pela primeira vez aos dezesseis, e eu sabia que o amava desde então. Nós nos casamos dois anos depois, quando ele decidiu se juntar à Marinha. Ele sentiu que era seu dever seguir os passos de seu pai, e eu o teria seguido para qualquer lugar. Ele era forte e corajoso. Eu estava orgulhosa dele.

Eu ainda estou muito orgulhosa dele.

_Deixando beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço ele puxa as tiras do meu ombro e o sutiã cai no chão. Sua grande e forte mão serpenteia embaixo da cintura da minha calça e me apalpa enquanto ele abocanha um de meus mamilos endurecidos com a boca._

Ele tinha terminado o treinamento básico e iria ser implantado no dia seguinte. E com apenas vinte e quatro horas de sobra, eu tomei o máximo que podia dele, e tomei o máximo de vezes que pude. Nós nos beijamos e nos tocamos durante todo o dia e toda a noite. Não dormimos. Não podíamos.

_Meu peito se ergue, colocando ainda mais meu seio dentro de sua boca e ele lambe meu mamilo sensível**. **Eu suspiro, ele me levanta para me apoiar sobre a bancada, arrancando o restante da minha roupa._

Ele fez amor comigo naquela bancada.

No chão.

No sofá.

Na cama.

Ele sempre teve a fantasia de me levar para fora, e eu fiz essa fantasia se tornar realidade nas primeiras horas da manha no nosso gramado da frente.

Eu desejei que aquela noite nunca acabasse, mas acabou. A manhã que ele partiu foi a mais triste, mais preciosa manhã de minha curta vida.

_As mochilas dele estão prontas e colocadas ao lado da porta aberta. Vestido com aquele uniforme verde e caqui do seu serviço, ele tira meu fôlego. Ele envolve minha cintura com um braço, me trazendo para perto, coloca as duas mãos em volta do meu rosto. Olha no fundo dos meus olhos. "Quando eu voltar, eu vou te engravidar, Bells. De novo, de novo e de novo."_

"Mãe!" Sou trazida de volta à realidade por meu filho; nosso filho, Seth. Ele é o bendito resultado dos meus últimos momentos com Jake, e eu agradeço a Deus por ele todos os dias. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem ele e sua constante lembrança de quão real foi aquela parte da minha vida. Eu olho para ele e sei que a memória de Jake nunca vai se apagar.

"Aqui fora, Bebê". Eu ouço seus pezinhos enquanto ele corre em direção à porta da frente. Seus cadarços batem contra o chão de madeira e eu sei o que ele quer.

"Mãe, amarra meus sapatos? Eu não consigo." Seus vivos olhos castanhos são grandes e questionadores.

Ao olhar para ele, não diria que era meu filho, exceto para aqueles olhos castanhos cor de avelã e longos cílios negros. Sua tez escura nativa é um forte contraste com a minha pele de alabastro. Seu cabelo preto cortado é macio e brilhante. A depressão no canal de seu nariz acentua o tamanho de seus lábios cheios e carnudos. Ele tem os lábios do pai, e eu posso descrever o início de uma forte mandíbula. Ele se parecia muito com Jake hoje.

"Claro, Bebê. Sente-se aqui ao meu lado. Você se lembra das palavras?" Balançando a cabeça, ele sorri para mim. "Ok, vamos dizê-las juntos."

"Construir uma tenda, ir para dentro.

Feche-o apertado para que possamos nos esconder.

Sobre a montanha e ao seu redor nós vamos.

Aqui está a minha flecha e aqui está o meu arco".

Com a confiança renovada, Seth faz o outro nó em seu próprio tênis recitando as palavras que eu ensinei. Ele é um aprendiz rápido, como eu, e dolorosamente bonito, como seu pai. Eu sei que ele vai longe com o que temos dado a ele.

"Eu consegui! Olha mamãe! Eu consegui!" Seu entusiasmo me faz lembrar Jake, e meu coração aperta, e queima enquanto penso em como Jake teria orgulho dele, e desejo que ele pudesse estar aqui. Um menino deveria ter um pai para ensinar-lhe essas coisas. Jake deveria estar aqui para lhe ensinar essas coisas.

"Sim, você conseguiu, homenzinho! Estou tão orgulhosa de você!" Ele me deixa abraçá-lo, mas me afasta antes do que eu gostaria.

Ele sempre o faz.

"Você está pronto para a escola? Já pegou tudo?" Eu pergunto como sempre, recebendo a mesma resposta irritada que ele dá desde que começou no jardim de infância.

Estava tão crescido.

"Sim, mamãe." Ele bufa, revirando os olhos; isso ele puxou de mim.

Curvando-me, dou-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e ele o apaga.

Meu coração se parte, mas apenas um pouco quando juntamos as mãos e caminhamos juntos em direção à sua escola.

Ele está crescendo muito rápido.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaa pervinhas, os primeiros cap são pequenos, e esse eu acho meio triste :(**

**Mas no proximo ja tem soldadoward *.***

**Ain da até palpitação imaginar esse soldado**

**Então vamos comentar pra mim postar mais cap \o/**


	3. By Your Leave – Capítulo 2

_Traduzido por Karen Silvia_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**By Your Leave – Capítulo 2**

**_Bella_**

Rosalie Hale chama pelo meu nome enquanto eu estou do lado de fora da escola de Seth. E acena para ele.

"Merda." Eu resmungo, sorrindo, acenando, agindo como se não tivesse a ouvido.

Rose dominava a fábrica de fofocas dos homens dentro e em volta desta pequena cidade. Os seus longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, e suas longas pernas impressionantes são as qualificações que a nomearam. Ela raramente fala comigo, mesmo os nossos filhos sendo melhores amigos, e eu apostaria as hipotecas dos próximos meses que ela jogou ao vento os meus problemas com dinheiro.

"Bella, querida, eu estava te chamando. Você não me ouviu?" Rose pergunta, estendendo a mão e me virando pelo meu ombro.

Leva tudo o que eu tenho para não encolher os ombros para longe dela e bater em sua mão.

"Oh, Rose. Oi! Não, eu não te ouvi. Desculpe-me. Como você está?" Eu luto com a conversa fiada, como sempre, mas essa está além do insuportável. Eu não suporto essa mulher, e com certeza ela sabe disso. Ninguém pode ser tão absorto.

"Tudo bem querida, eu estou bem, mas talvez o pequeno Seth precise baixar o tom em casa. Você não precisa perder a sua audição junto com a sua casa." Ela para e ri de sua piada incrédula, e eu tomo uma respiração purificadora. "Todos nós sabemos o quão barulhento esse seu garoto louco pode ser." Voltando-se levemente em direção a enorme quantidade de 'mães que ficam em casa', todas elas concordam.

"Com toda a seriedade, Bella, foi uma jogada inteligente colocar um anúncio no jornal para alugar um dos quartos, e eu realmente espero que alguém os aceite em breve. Sam odiaria que Seth fosse embora." Ela acena, pegando um pedaço de fibra da lã do meu suéter, e eu sorrio.

Pelo menos, eu acho que sorrio.

"Aw, obrigada pela preocupação, Rose. Eu adoraria ficar e conversar, mas eu realmente devo voltar. Não gostaria de perder nenhuma oportunidade de, você sabe, salvar-nos do desamparo ou qualquer coisa." Dessa vez nós duas rimos, e eu me viro rolando meus olhos.

Vadia traiçoeira.

[...]

A volta da escola é a mesma de sempre, quieta, solitária, repleta de cenas satisfatórias sobre a morte de Rosalie Hale.

O que ela faria se eu fosse para cima e cortasse um naco de seu lindo, loiro cabelo?

Pergunto-me, imaginando o olhar em seu rosto, enquanto alcanço a casa.

Olhando para cima, meu sorriso murcha quando eu encontro um homem sentado em nosso balanço no alpendre.

Dolorosas memórias inundam minha mente quando eu noto o que ele está vestindo.

Uniforme da Marinha.

Eu tenho que parar para tomar uma respiração enquanto me lembro da última vez que tive um homem vestido de militar esperando por mim no meu alpendre. Foi há quase seis anos. Nem mesmo três meses desde que Jake tinha ido.

As linhas no bastão eram rosa brilhante. Era positivo. Eu tinha acabado de sentar quando bateram na porta.

Fazendo meu caminho pelas escadas, eu paro na imagem de Jake, e a beijo como sempre faço. Eu não podia esperar para contar a ele.

Quando eu abro a porta, meu sangue corre frio. Eu me esqueço como se fala, mas eu não precisava.

"Senhora Black?" O oficial pergunta.

Minha resposta em forma de aceno faz uma lágrima cair.

"Senhora Black, lamentamos informar..."

"Olá? Senhora?" Olhando para cima, fico surpresa com seus impressionantes olhos verde esmeralda, o sol beijava rugas ao redor dos cantos. Ele é mais velho que o homem que me informou sobre Jake, mas mais bonito. Novamente, talvez porque eu sabia que ele não estava aqui para entregar devastadoras notícias de mudança de vida.

"Me desculpe. Posso ajudar?"

"Uh, sim senhora. Sou o Sargento Cullen." Ficando em pé, ele aperta minha mão, enviando um choque pelo meu braço, e na minha espinha para a área negligenciada entre as minhas coxas, e eu dou o meu melhor para tentar esconder a minha surpresa. Eu acho que tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha sentido algo lá embaixo. Eu sei que tem sido um longo tempo desde que alguém esteve lá. Não desde Jake.

"Eu estou aqui para ver o quarto para alugar." Ele tira seu chapéu, e eu aceito isso intenso e apertado, lembrando a primeira vez que Jake teve que cortar o cabelo. Eu odiei.

"Oh! Bem, isso é ótimo porque isso está no anúncio do jornal há um longo tempo. Você gostaria de dar uma olhada, Sargento Cullen?" Eu pergunto, e ele balança a cabeça.

Minha nova esperança diminui desesperada por essa renda, ele parecia tão confiável, seguro... Familiar.

"Não, senhora. Isso não será necessário. Vou ficar com ele se você me aceitar. E, por favor, me chame Edward."

Percebendo que eu ainda estou segurando sua mão, rapidamente a solto.

"Bem, uh... Edward, por favor, me chame Bella."

Eu não acho que sou velha o suficiente para ser chamada de senhora.

_Eu pareço como uma senhora?_

"Posso te mostrar o quarto? Uh, o seu quarto?"

Concordando, ele se inclina para pegar uma bengala que eu não tinha notado, e quando eu tento ajuda-lo com sua bolsa ele recusa.

"Obrigado, Bella, mas eu posso fazer isso." Eu me sobressalto quando ouço meu nome em sua profunda voz. Fazia um tempo que eu não ouvia um homem dizer o meu nome. Um homem atraente. Um homem _muito _atraente, aliás.

"Oh, claro. Se você tem certeza, é desta forma." Eu seguro a porta aberta enquanto ele manca soleira acima, tentando não ir ajuda-lo.

Eu quero perguntar se ele está bem. Eu quero perguntar sobre seu ferimento, mas duvido que ele aprecie isso, então eu seguro minha língua, agradecendo por seu quarto ser no primeiro andar.

Uma vez que ele entra, eu ando à sua frente pelo corredor cheio de fotografias, abrindo a sua porta. Quando ele me alcança, ele acena em apreciação antes de entrar.

"Obrigado, Bella." Sorrindo eu aceno, e ele vai fechar a porta, mas eu o paro, recebendo outro choque agradável ao roçar a pele calejada de sua mão.

"Só mais uma coisa, Edward. Eu não estou tentando te assustar, mas eu tenho um filho. Ele tem cinco anos, e ele pode ser bem excitado e exaustivo." Eu rufo uma risada com o quão excitado e exaustivo ele pode ser.

"Ele vai perseguir você dia e noite com perguntas, e ele provavelmente vai considera-lo seu novo melhor amigo, especialmente se ele te vir no uniforme." Eu o avalio com meus olhos, e um dedo, achando justo avisá-lo.

E com um sorriso, ele sela seu destino. "Bom saber, mas eu acho que posso lidar com isso."

Sorrindo de volta, eu concordo, eu me afasto, fazendo uma silenciosa oração para ele e sua paciência.

_Vamos ver._

_Nós vamos ver._

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaa pervinhas, mais um cap do soldadoward, vcs vão xonar nesse soldado, ele é uma fofura só *.***

**E claro no Seth \o/**

** Próximo cap mais do soldadoward, e como ja ta prontinho o cap, é só vcs comentarem que eu posto \o/**


	4. By Your Leave – Capítulo 3

_Traduzido por Karen Silva_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**By Your Leave – Capítulo 3**

**_Bella_**

Edward ficou em seu quarto o restante da tarde. Eu considerei checa-lo várias vezes, mas pensei melhor. Eu não precisava dele pensando que eu era uma praga intrometida, e fazê-lo correr depois de um dia.

Tentei ocupar meu tempo com a limpeza, mas ele continuava voltando para Edward, e eu me encontrava olhando pelo corredor para a sua porta.

Eu me perguntava sobre ele.

_De onde ele é? Ele possui família? Qual seu nome do meio? Ele gostava de frango empanado? _Eu os estava fazendo para o jantar a pedido de Seth.

E, quando a hora de pegar Seth na escola chegou, eu não estava certa se devia deixa-lo saber que eu estava saindo. _Isso era etiqueta de colega de quarto?_

Eu poderia deixar um bilhete, mas ele poderia não vê-lo. Eu não queria que ele saísse para uma casa vazia e tivesse que procurar por mim se precisasse de algo. Se fosse eu, acho que gostaria de saber.

Caminhando pelo corredor, eu paro na porta de seu quarto, e pressiono minha orelha nela. Eu não ouço nada, e esperava que ele não estivesse dormindo. Eu me sentiria péssima se o acordasse.

Deixando escapar um suspiro, eu bato na porta.

Nada.

Bato um pouco mais forte.

Nada.

Apertando meus olhos fechados, deixo escapar outro suspiro, e bato mais forte ainda. "Edward?"

Nada.

Quando me viro para sair, eu ouço sua voz abafada, e me viro para bater de novo. "Edward?"

Ao ouvi-lo novamente, estou certa de que ele pediu para entrar. Tendo uma chance, eu abro a porta e espio o quarto.

Eu não deveria.

"Oh, merda! Me desculpe, Edward... De-desculpe!" Batendo a porta, eu rapidamente caminho de volta para a sala desejando que eu só tivesse deixado um bilhete. _Por que eu não deixei um bilhete?_

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Eu não podia acreditar que eu entrei com Edward... Pelado! _Oh, Deus! Tão pelado!_

Quando ele sai todo vestido eu estou andando para lá e para cá.

"Você precisava de algo?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. Meu rosto está queimando, e eu só quero desaparecer.

"Eu sinto tanto, Edward. Eu achei que tinha ouvido você dizer para entrar. Me desculpe." Eu parei de andar, mas estou segurando minhas bochechas agora, elas doíam tanto. Não posso me lembrar da última vez que corei assim.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bella." Ele bufa uma risada, e corre uma mão por seu curto cabelo cor de cobre.

"Do que você precisava?" Ele pergunta, e eu estou feliz que ele não parece envergonhado com a situação constrangedora em que nos coloquei. Com toda a honestidade, não havia razão para ele estar. Ele era bom de olhar, e tenho certeza que ele sabe disso.

"Oh, certo... Eu estava indo pegar Seth e só queria deixa-lo saber." Soltando minhas mãos, eu encolho os ombros.

"Eu não estava certa se devia ou não." Ele assente, e dá um passo para mais perto.

"Você não me precisa dizer quando está saindo, Bella. Eu vou ficar bem. Só siga a sua rotina normalmente." Eu concordo, e dou um passo para trás. _Eu sabia que devia só ter deixado um bilhete._

"Certo. Bem, uh, você vai se juntar a nós para o jantar? Eu estou fazendo frango empanado. É o favorito de Seth."

"Uh, sim. Isso soa bem, se não for muito problema." Eu balanço minha cabeça. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para mostrar o que ele fez por nós.

"Não. Sem problemas. Você é bem vindo para jantar conosco toda noite." Eu ofereço e ele sorri torto para mim novamente. Isso faz meu coração palpitar, e eu tenho que lutar contra o desejo de agarrar meu peito.

"Ok, bem, eu estou indo agora e estarei de volta. Tem coisas para fazer um sanduíche na geladeira para matar a fome. Sirva-se de qualquer coisa, exceto os salgadinhos grudentos de fruta de Seth. Você nunca ouvirá o final disso." Sorrindo, eu abro a porta. Eu precisava de ar.

"Obrigado, Bella. Está devidamente anotado. Salgadinhos de fruta estão fora do limite." Sorrindo, ele se vira para voltar pelo corredor, e eu o observo, me virando para ir só depois que ele fecha a porta.

.

.

.

Minha caminhada para a escola foi cheia de pensamentos sobre Edward. Os intimidantes olhos verdes de Edward. A fina linha da mandíbula de Edward. Os lábios carnudos e rosados de Edward. Edward... Pelado. Eu sinto minhas bochechas queimando com a visão piscando na minha mente.

_Ombros largos._

_Cintura estreita._

_Covinhas nas costas._

_Bumbum redondo, firme._

Semper Fi* estava tatuado em preto, a inscrição bloqueada através da parte superior de suas costas e quando ele se virou, eu pude distinguir a águia preta, o globo, e a âncora, cobrindo o ombro esquerdo. Eu tinha uma fraqueza por tatuagens. O dia em que Jake chegou em casa com uma, eu não o deixei colocar a camiseta de volta. Eu estava tão ligada, eu o levei para cama três vezes.

_*Abreviação de "Sempre Fidelis", latim para "sempre fiel". Esse é o lema dos fuzileiros navais._

Sentindo-me imediatamente culpada por estar fantasiando com outro homem, eu paro em minhas faixas. Eu não só estava fantasiando com outro homem, mas com um homem que eu cegamente deixei viver conosco. O que isso diria sobre mim, já que eu estava deixando o primeiro homem que eu achava atraente desde meu falecido marido viver conosco? _O que Jake pensaria de mim?_

Sentindo-me uma péssima esposa e mãe, pensei em mudar de ideia, mas o que eu iria fazer? Chutá-lo para fora? Então eu não seria apenas uma péssima esposa e mãe, mas uma terrível pessoa também. _Não._ Eu só teria que sorrir e aguentar, tentar controlar meus pensamentos, e estocar baterias para o meu coelho. Seria bom. Tinha que ser.

.

.

.

Eu estava atrasada quando alcancei a escola, e Seth estava esperando bastante impaciente. Com seus braços cruzados e uma carranca em seu rosto, ele pulou para mim.

"Onde você estava?" Eu tive que segurar uma risada para não alimentar o fogo.

Ajoelhando-me a seu nível, eu entreguei a ele um pacote de seus salgadinhos de fruta como uma oferta de paz. A carranca se transformou em um sorriso exagerado enquanto ele os arrancava de minha mão, mas eu ainda não estava fora do gancho.

"Por que você está atrasada?" Quando eu vou tocar seu cabelo, ele afasta a minha mão.

"Você se lembra de que eu disse que alguém poderia vir morar conosco no quarto livre?" Ele dispara um salgadinho de fruta em sua boca e concorda.

"Bem, alguém veio ver o quarto livre hoje, e decidiu que queria morar conosco. Eu estava mostrando a casa e é por isso que eu me atrasei." Ele pensa sobre isso enquanto mastiga, em seguida, coloca a mão no meu ombro.

"É um menino ou uma menina?"

"Um menino. Bem, um homem."

"Ele tem filhos?" Seus olhos brilham em antecipação, e eu percebo que não sei a resposta para essa pergunta.

"Você sabe, eu não sei. Não tinha nenhum com ele, mas nós podemos perguntar a ele se ele tem algum que possa visitar." Seus olhos escurecem um pouco, mas eu posso dizer que ele não perdeu toda a esperança por colegas.

"Você quer conhecê-lo? Ele vai jantar conosco." Isso o anima, e com a boca cheia de salgadinhos de frutas ele pula balançando a cabeça. Ele para quando eu pego sua mão, dizendo a ele para não pular com comida na boca, e nós caminhamos para casa.

Enquanto caminhamos, eu me pergunto como será o jantar essa noite. Essa será a primeira vez que teremos uma terceira pessoa na mesa. Enquanto isso deveria ter sido para Jake, é para Edward, o estranho no quarto livre. E eu me pego desejando que ele não seja um estranho por muito mais tempo.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Cara Bella viu Edward nu no primeiro dia, mulher de sorte, e a tatuagem, ai imagens mentais nada inocentes aki kkkkkkkk**

**Adoroo esse cap, Bella toda não sabendo como agir com Edward *.***

**Eita agora o Seth vai conhecer o Edward, será que eles vão se dar bem?**

**Curiosa e vcs?**

**Eu ameii os coments, e por isso postei mais uma vez na semana, eu tenho cap extras traduzidos, então se vcs comentam eu posto ok**

**bjsss**


	5. By Your Leave – Capítulo 4

_Traduzido por Karen Silva_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**By Your Leave – Capítulo 4**

**_Bella_**

Quando nós chegamos em casa Edward está sentado no balanço do alpendre. Seth puxa a minha mão várias vezes perguntando se é ele. E quando eu confirmo que sim, de fato é ele, ele me solta e corre em direção ao alpendre. Eu posso ouvir suas perguntas do gramado.

"Oi! Você gosta da nossa casa?"

"Você vai morar com a gente?"

"Meu nome é Seth William Black. Qual é o seu?"

Eu pego velocidade, então posso ouvir a resposta de Edward. Eu sabia que crianças eram boas em algo além de preencher a sua vida com alegria e felicidade. Elas te dão respostas para perguntas que você não estaria disposto a perguntar a si mesmo.

"Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen". _Anthony. Eu gosto._

"Ei, Edward, você gosta de frango empanado? Minha mãe está fazendo para o jantar e ela faz o melhor! Ela disse que você vai comer com a gente. É verdade?"

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir para as perguntas que estão saindo da boca do meu filho e o ritmo rápido com que ele as está fazendo. Elas não parecem estar aborrecendo Edward e eu fico agradecida por isso.

"Ok, Seth. Por que você não vem me ajudar com o jantar? Você pode colocar o frango na assadeira e definir o temporizador." Ele acena fervorosamente com a cabeça, enquanto pula do balanço. Abrindo a porta, ele corre para a cozinha e grita para que eu o siga. Parecia que essa tarefa seria distração suficiente por agora.

"Sinto muito, mas eu avisei." Edward olha para mim com seus olhos de tirar o fôlego, sorrindo, e meu coração titubeia.

"Sim. Você avisou." Nós dois rimos e eu olho para baixo. Eu desajeitadamente cruzo os braços sobre o peito e balanço de pé para pé. Ele me deixava nervosa, mas de um jeito muito bom. E eu finalmente sou capaz de respirar de novo quando Seth chama por mim mais uma vez.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir até lá. O jantar deve estar pronto em cerca de uma hora." Ele balança a cabeça em agradecimento e vou me juntar a Seth na cozinha. Eu tinha a sensação de que o jantar certamente seria interessante. Edward vivendo aqui com certeza seria interessante.

Juntando-me a Seth na cozinha, eu começo a pegar tudo o que precisamos para preparar o jantar. "Você sabe o quê, mãe?" Seth puxa a manga da minha camiseta para chamar a minha atenção e eu me ajoelho ao seu tamanho.

"O que, querido?" Cobrindo a boca com as mãos em concha, ele a traz até o meu ouvido.

"Eu gosto dele." Ele sussurra.

.

.

.

Uma vez que a mesa está posta e a comida pronta, eu chamo Edward para jantar. Eu encho o prato dos dois enquanto Edward se senta. E assim como eu esperava, Seth não perde tempo ao pular de volta para o modo interrogatório. Ele era um profissional em fazer perguntas, e se orgulhava disso. Eu, por minha vez, estava ansiosa e toda ouvidos.

"Ei Edward, você tem filhos?" Mexendo em sua galinha, Seth espera com uma expressão ansiosa.

"Não. Sem filhos." Murchando momentaneamente, ele logo se recupera. O garoto estava desesperado por colegas.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Edward baixa seu garfo cheio de mac'n cheese* antes de responder.

_***Mac'n cheese: **Típica receita americana de macarrão de forno com queijo gratinado._

"Trinta e cinco. E você?" Ele rapidamente dá uma mordida e eu o observo mastigar. Eu olho para longe só quando ele olha para mim.

"Cinco." Seth mostra quatro dedos e eu o corrijo. Ele me ignora.

"Você é casado?" Seth coloca um pedaço de frango na boca, mas não mastiga. Ele podia ser tão estranho às vezes.

"Não, eu não sou casado." Edward vai pegar outra garfada de mac'n cheese, mas é interrompido mais uma vez.

"Você já foi casado?" Seth baixa o frango não mordido e limpa a gordura dos lábios. Aquele garoto e sua gordura. Eu balanço minha cabeça. Eu precisava começar a alimentá-lo melhor.

"Não. Eu nunca fui casado." Edward dá algumas mordidas rápidas e empurra para baixo com um grande copo de água gelada. Pobre rapaz ia acabar morrendo de fome.

"Por que não?" Edward olha para mim e dou de ombros, dizendo a ele que está tudo bem se ele responder ou não.

"Bem, eu nunca conheci ninguém com quem eu queria me casar." Edward olha brevemente para mim mais uma vez antes de baixar os olhos para o prato e pegar outra garfada cheia.

"Por que não?" Seth repete e eu percebo que se eu não interromper, Edward vai estar preso à terra do "por que não" pelo resto da noite.

"Seth, às vezes as pessoas simplesmente não encontram alguém com quem queiram se casar." Digo-lhe sem rodeios e ele toca o queixo com o dedo. Ele pensa sobre isso antes de continuar.

"Minha mãe encontrou alguém com quem ela queria se casar. Foi o meu pai, mas ele morreu. Ele era um fuzileiro naval. Você é um fuzileiro naval?" Eu posso sentir Edward olhando para mim, mas continuo a olhar para o meu prato. Eu ainda tinha que dar uma mordida.

"Sim. Eu era um fuzileiro naval." Sua voz está consideravelmente mais baixa. Ou isso, ou as batidas do meu coração em meus ouvidos estavam abafando o som.

"Você não é mais um fuzileiro naval?" A voz de Seth não oscila então eu sei que Edward percebeu meu desconforto. Eu não queria realmente falar sobre Jake na frente dele. Eu não estava certa sobre o porquê, mas eu não iria parar Seth. Era bom que ele pudesse falar tão abertamente sobre o seu pai. Seu avô Billy lhe dissera muito sobre Jake.

"Bem, eu fui honradamente dispensado e isso significa que eu não tenho mais que trabalhar com os fuzileiros navais." Eu olho para cima do meu prato para ver que Seth ainda não comeu nada. Ele estava muito focado em Edward e estava ouvindo atentamente cada pergunta de sondagem.

"Por que você tem uma bengala?" Seth se intromete e meus ouvidos empertigam-se.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalam enquanto ele limpa a garganta. "Bem, eu fui ferido em uma briga e agora tenho que andar com ela até eu ficar melhor."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu não quero que Seth o aborreça, então eu o interrompo.

"Seth..." Eu começo, mas Edward me para.

"Não, Bella. Tudo bem. Eu não me importo em falar sobre isso, se você não se importar dele ouvir." Eu balanço minha cabeça. Eu tinha plena certeza de que podia confiar em Edward para não traumatizar meu filho.

"Eu fui baleado na perna. A bala atingiu um osso e eu tive que fazer uma cirurgia para corrigi-lo. Mas ele vai curar e eu não vou mais precisar andar com a bengala." Seth olha para Edward com reverência enquanto acena com a cabeça. Se ao menos o pai dele tivesse tido tanta sorte.

"Doeu?" Seth pergunta e, finalmente, leva um pedaço de frango até a boca.

"Sim. Doeu muito." Edward termina seu prato e então se inclina para trás, batendo no estômago.

"Ainda dói?" Seth pergunta com a boca cheia de frango e eu reviro os olhos. Pelo menos ele estava comendo. Eu disse a mim mesma.

"Às vezes. Mas, só quando chove." Isso faz com que Seth dê risada e nós acabamos nos juntando a ele.

"Você é engraçado, Edward". Seth diz através do riso.

"Você realmente acha isso?" Seth acena com a cabeça.

"Sim. Você devia se casar com a minha mãe. Ela é engraçada também." O riso para e eu engasgo com o ar.

"Você acha a minha mãe bonita?" Seth pergunta, e meus olhos se arregalam. Eu não tenho certeza de como interferir sem deixar Seth confuso. Ele certamente acha que é uma pergunta inocente.

"Seth, acho a sua mãe muito bonita." Edward responde e eu olho para cima para vê-lo olhando para mim.

"Você acha que ela é a mais bonita?" Seth empurra, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e eu olho para longe de Edward. Minhas bochechas estão tão quentes que eu estou receosa de ter que fazer algum tratamento para queimaduras.

"Sim. Acho que sua mãe é a mãe mais bonita que eu já vi." Edward responde e eu noto que ele escolheu sua resposta com cuidado. Eu era a "mãe" mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. De repente me senti envergonhada por um motivo diferente. Porque não havia motivos para ficar envergonhada de tudo. Edward estava apenas brincando.

Limpando a garganta, volto minha atenção para Seth. "Ei cara, você terminou? Temos que te preparar para a cama." Dando uma mordida final, ele acena com a cabeça ao saltar da cadeira. Ele sobe as escadas e eu o sigo, gritando para ele não correr com comida na boca. O garoto nunca vai aprender.

.

.

.

"Ei, mãe. Eu posso dizer boa noite para o Edward depois do meu banho?" Seth olha para mim com seus grandes, castanhos olhos de cachorrinho e seu rosto adorável, e me vejo incapaz de recusar. Eu não negava as coisas a ele frequentemente. Ele é muito fofo.

"Sim, querido. Você pode dizer boa noite para o Edward". Brinquedos esquecidos, ele rapidamente se enxagua e sai da banheira, e vem para meus braços à espera. E depois da luta de cada noite para colocar o pijama, eu o pego pela mão e descemos as escadas para encontrar Edward no sofá.

Seth solta a minha mão para se juntar a Edward e eu noto que ele limpou a mesa. De repente, eu estou envergonhada por tê-lo deixado aqui embaixo sem nenhuma palavra. Não era como se ele me devesse algo. Ele não me devia o elogio e eu não deveria ter esperado por isso.

Quando entro na sala para me desculpar, encontro Seth sentado no colo de Edward e paro. Encostada no batente da porta, eu escuto o que eles estão dizendo.

"Você conheceu o meu pai?" Meu coração quebra quando ouço sua preciosa vozinha fazendo essa pergunta.

"Não. Eu não conheci seu pai Seth, mas tenho certeza de que ele era um grande homem." Seth balança a cabeça, colocando-a no ombro de Edward e eu engulo para afastar as lágrimas.

"Sim. É o que a minha mãe diz. E é por isso que ela se casou com ele. Você acha que ele pensou que a mamãe era a mais bonita também?" Edward balança a cabeça, em seguida a coloca em cima da de Seth.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele pensou Seth. Eu aposto que todo mundo acha que ela é a mais bonita." E ao ouvir suas amáveis palavras, aquelas lágrimas ameaçam cair.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain esse soldado num é fofo, só perde pro meu u.u**

**Meu soldadoward é fofo tambem u.u**

**Mas esse, suspiranteeee kkkkkkkk**

**Seth é um fofo né, e perguntadeiro que só kkkkkkkkk, mas tenho uma irmãzinha de sete e sei como é, ¬¬'**

**Enfim, adorandooo os coments, assim que tiver mais posto, pq ja tenho o proximo cap prontinho pra postar u.u**

**E os primeiros cap dessa fic são pequenos, mas vão começar a aumentar depois ;)**


	6. By Your Leave – Capítulo 5

_Traduzido por Karen Silva_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**By Your Leave – Capítulo 5**

**_Bella_**

Observo da janela do meu quarto no segundo andar enquanto Edward e Seth recolhem as folhas caídas em pilhas. Seth salta de monte em monte, espalhando as folhas ao redor do quintal novamente. E mesmo estando em pé atrás do vidro fechado, posso ouvir Edward rir ao ver Seth desfazendo todo o seu trabalho duro. Esse era um som pelo qual eu havia rapidamente me apaixonado.

Edward estava aqui há algumas semanas, e havia passado cada momento do seu tempo livre com a gente. Ele nos acompanhava a viagens ao supermercado, fazíamos quebra-cabeças em dias de chuva, e eu ainda fui capaz de montar um tour privado pelo zoológico. Atendendo a condição de Edward e seu ferimento de guerra, eles ansiosamente me compeliram, e fomos escoltados ao redor do terreno em um carrinho de golfe.

Eu tive que rir ao lembrar-me daquele dia. Seth declarou que todas as futuras visitas ao zoológico exigiriam tours pessoais em um carrinho de golfe. Isso o mudou para sempre. Ele me perguntou várias vezes se eu daria um para ele de Natal, então nós não teríamos mais que andar até a escola. Ele disse "Nós podemos apenas brincar, mãe. Isso seria divertido." Esse era o seu discurso para tudo. 'Isso seria divertido'. Eu balanço minha cabeça. Aquele garoto. Ele era algo mais.

Nos dias em que a perna de Edward não estava lhe dando problemas ele se juntava a nós em nossas caminhadas para a escola. Ele não deixava a casa frequentemente e quando o fazia nunca oferecia uma explicação ou compartilhava os detalhes de sua saída. Eu nunca perguntei por que não sinto como se fosse assunto meu, mas eu queria saber. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ele.

Infelizmente, eu sabia quase nada. Bem, isso não era exatamente verdade. Eu sabia que ele era gentil, paciente e cuidadoso. Eu sabia que ele gostava da companhia de crianças. Sam veio algumas vezes visitar Seth, e ele brincou com os dois. Por algum milagre, funcionou bem o fato de que o pai de Sam era quem o trazia sempre. Mas minha sorte com certeza se esgotaria, e Edward acabaria correndo para Rosalie Halle mais cedo ou mais tarde. Estremeço. Era inevitável. Eu estava surpresa que ela não estivesse bisbilhotando.

Voltando para a pilha negligenciada de roupa, eu começo a dobrá-las e arrumá-las em pilhas. Eu continuo os ouvindo rir e isso me faz sorrir. Não me lembro de alguma vez sorrir enquanto dobrava roupas. Mas se essa fosse a nova trilha sonora para a tarefa, então eu a faria sorrindo a partir de agora.

Era agradável ter Edward por perto. Ele não era só atencioso com Seth, mas também útil na casa. Em seu segundo dia aqui ele concertou o cortador de grama e cortava a grama uma vez por semana desde então. Em uma semana de sua estadia, nosso vaso sanitário quebrou, e ele milagrosamente consertou isso também. Eu nem tive que pedir. Ele era como um presente de Deus que veio bem na hora.

Ele chegou ao ponto de pendurar o balanço de pneu no velho carvalho no quintal. Nossa batida pick-up Chevy estava fora de uso, e ele usou um dos pneus bons. Seth ainda tagarela sobre isso enquanto eu luto para aprontá-lo para dormir. Toda noite ele parecia esquecer o fato de que, sim, ele tinha que tomar banho e vestir pijamas. Edward tinha sido prestativo quanto a isso também. Ele disse a Seth que homens de verdade ouvem suas mães, tomam banho todos os dias, e sempre vestem pijamas para dormir. Meu coração estava crescendo por ele a cada dia, a cada momento que ele passava com Seth, conosco.

Segurando uma estranha peça de roupa, rapidamente a deixo cair. Para minha vergonha era um par de cuecas boxer de Edward. Elas devem ter ficado presas em uma das máquinas e se misturado com nossas roupas.

Olhando em volta, eu as pego de volta para segurá-las a uma distância e estudo-as. Elas são_ Fruit of The Loom*._ Brancas e feitas de algodão macio. Eu tenho uma súbita vontade de passa-las em meu rosto e cheirá-las. _Deus! Que loucura!_

_*Marca de roupas._

Eu não podia parar de imaginá-las nele. O austero material branco contrastando com sua pele levemente bronzeada. O V definido de seu abdômen mergulhando sob o grosso cós. Fechando meus olhos, eu arrepio. Ele em nada, além disso, e suas _dog tags*._ _Merda!_

_*nome informal para as plaquetas de identificação usadas por militares._

Deixando-as cair de novo, eu mordo meus dedos levemente. Eu nunca tive tanta inveja de um par de cuecas. Eu queria que ele me vestisse como ele as vestia. E, sim, eu sabia que isso era fisicamente impossível. Mas, esse fato não tornava isso menos que uma necessidade, um desejo. Eu queria agarrar seu traseiro como essa peça íntima de vestuário. Eu queria espalmar sua-

"Mãe!" Eu pulo enquanto Seth grita por mim. Eu me sinto como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo impróprio.

"Só um segundo, querido!" Eu grito de volta, ganhando algum tempo para me recompor e acalmar meu coração acelerado. E, depois de arrumar toda a roupa dobrada, eu desço as escadas com a roupa íntima de Edward nas mãos. _O que eu iria fazer? Guardá-las?_

"Onde está Edward, querido?" Eu pergunto, escondendo as cuecas atrás de mim. Eu não precisava disso se tornando uma provação. Seth achava roupas íntimas hilárias, e nós nunca ouviríamos o fim disso. Ele falaria sobre isso por dias se me pegasse segurando as cuecas de Edward.

Encolhendo os ombros, ele não presta nenhuma atenção em mim. "Estou com fome." Ele diz, enquanto alinha seus carrinhos de brinquedo em uma longa sucessão.

"Ok, companheiro. Você quer manteiga de amendoim e geleia?" Ele encolhe os ombros novamente. _Ok. Manteiga de amendoim e geleia. É isso. _

Eu viro, agora segurando as cuecas na minha frente, e ando pelo corredor até o quarto de Edward. Eu agradeço silenciosamente quando vejo que ele deixou a porta aberta. Isso me faz sentir um pouco menos bisbilhoteira.

Empurrando a porta aberta, eu entro e tomo uma longa respiração. O lugar cheira a ele. Sabão fresco e homem. Edward possuía seu próprio cheiro distinto, viril. Um cheiro que fez meus olhos vibrarem junto com o meu interior. Ele parecia cantar para mim. Mas, mais uma vez eu tenho certeza que ele cantava para qualquer mulher.

Enquanto debato sobre a possibilidade de colocar as cuecas em uma gaveta ou simplesmente deixa-las em cima da cama, noto um solitário retrato emoldurado em cima da cômoda. Chegando mais perto, eu o pego para olhar melhor. Edward parece muito mais jovem, mais magro. Os anos na Marinha definitivamente tinham aumentado a sua massa muscular, e definição. E eu duvidava que ele tivesse alguma tatuagem quando essa foto foi tirada.

Um alto, loiro, bonito homem estava à direita de Edward com o braço em volta de seu ombro. Duas lindas, delicadas mulheres estavam a sua esquerda. Uma delas possuía o mesmo tom bronze de cabelo de Edward e a outra tinha cabelos pretos. Era obviamente a família dele. Eu estava chutando uma irmã, e os pais. Edward tinha a mandíbula do pai e os olhos da mãe. Ele mostrava o mesmo sorriso que a jovem garota.

"Ei amigo, onde e onde a encontrei, ando cuidadosamente até a porta e espreito o corredor. Eu não o vejo, o que é bom. E se eu for pega andando na direção do seu quarto, eu sempre posso dizer que estava procurando por algo no armário. Ele ficava bem em frente ao corredor. _Bom plano_.

Abrindo a porta bem devagar, eu saio, e depois a empurro novamente para onde estava. Enquanto ando pelo corredor em direção à sala de estar, eu percebo que ainda estou segurando as cuecas de Edward. _Perfeito._

Enquanto olho para trás, em direção à porta do quarto de Edward, eu o ouço chegando pelo corredor, e entro em pânico, empurrando o material volumoso no bolso de trás apertado da minha calça. De maneira nenhuma isso iria acabar bem.

"Oi Bella, você tem... Você está bem? Parece um pouco pálida?" Mantendo minhas costas na parede, eu passo por ele.

"Sim, eu estou bem. E você?" Quando eu faço isso, me viro para encará-lo, e rezo para que ele só vire para entrar em seu quarto. Eu tinha que tirar isso do meu bolso, da minha posse, dos meus pensamentos.

"Ei! O que é isso?" Seth pergunta, enquanto puxa aqueles pedaços de material amaldiçoado para fora do meu bolso de trás. Era isso. Não havia volta para isso.

Seth as levanta, enquanto eu abaixo a minha cabeça, envergonhada. E ele grita através de seu riso incontrolável. "Cuecas! Clássico!"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaa pervinhas, dia divoo hj, e com tantos coments divasticoos, postando antes do fim da semana \o/**

**Espero que gostem e divirtam-se com o cap \o**

**kkkkkkkkkk**

**Eu queria segurar a cueca do soldadoward hehe**


	7. By Your Leave – Capítulo 6

_Traduzido por Vitoria_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo Seis – Dr. Banner**

**Pov. Edward**

"Estou feliz que você decidiu ficar na cidade, Edward. É melhor ficar com o que parece estar funcionando. Como a parte física de sua recuperação está indo?" Questionou Dr. Banner, com um sorriso radiante. Ele era um homem doce, mais velho com uma cabeça cheia de cabelos e sobrancelhas grisalhos. Suas jaquetas de tweed com cotoveleiras, eram uma coisa do passado, mas ele usava-os bem.

"Está indo muito bem. Eles me pressionam muito duro na academia, e eu fui me movimentar muito nas minhas próprias pernas. A perna realmente parece estar se soltando. Quase nenhuma dor, exceto quando chove." Eu ri ao lembrar-me da reação de Seth ao comentário. O garoto pensou que tudo é engraçado. Especialmente roupa intima.

"Isso é ótimo. Isso é realmente ótimo, Edward. Fico feliz em saber que você está se curando rapidamente. E os pesadelos? Você ainda tem?" Apertando as mãos, Dr. Banner as traz para descansar contra seu queixo. Ele estava provavelmente esperando que eu dissesse que sim, mas eu não tinha nenhum. Não acordava mais no meio da noite gritando, pingando de suor. Eu já não sonho com os soldados caídos, eu tinha uma vez sonhado com homens, com mulheres, com amigos.

"Não. Na verdade, estou dormindo como um bebê agora. Isso é uma coisa boa, certo?" Eu posso apenas imaginar a expressão no meu rosto, esperançoso e interrogativo. Muito parecido com Seth quando ele está aguardando a resposta que ele quer. Eu queria que ele me dissesse que era um milagre, que foi milagrosamente curado.

"Sim, Edward, isso é uma coisa muito boa. Quando você começou a perceber que você parou de ter os pesadelos?" Estreitando o olhar, ele traz os dedos para um ponto, e coloca contra seus lábios.

"Bem, você provavelmente vai pensar que eu sou louco." Resumidamente fechando os olhos, ele balança a cabeça.

"Não, Edward. Você pode dizer qualquer coisa aqui. Não há julgamento. Por favor, continua." Ele estende a mão em encorajamento.

"Bem... eles pararam há algumas semanas atrás, na noite em que eu me mudei para minha nova casa. Isso é estranho, né?" Me remexendo, eu desvio o olhar. Eu sabia que era estranho, e eu não queria que ele confirmasse. Eu não queria ver em seu rosto.

"Eu não diria que é estranho, não. Existe algo sobre este lugar? Faz algo que se sinta seguro?" Franzindo a testa, eu olho para ele em questão. Havia algo sobre este lugar?

"Bem, não há nenhuma razão para não se sentir seguro. Bella, a mulher que é dona da casa, ela tem um filho, Seth. Eles vivem lá também, e eu tenho passado muito tempo com eles, todos os dias, na verdade, quero desfrutar de suas companhias. Acho que você poderia dizer que eles fazem eu me sentir seguro, ou eu sinto como se eu os torno seguros. Porquê? Você acha que eles são a razão pela qual eu não estou tendo os pesadelos? " Eu realmente questiono.

"Eu não estou dizendo que não. Você acha que eles são a razão pela qual você não está tendo os pesadelos?" Inclinando-me para frente, eu esfrego minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. Eu não sabia. Talvez.

"Eu não sei. Acho que eles poderiam ser. Eu não me lembro da última vez que me senti tão confortável, contente, feliz, eu acho. E, Seth, ele me mantém ocupado. Realmente não há tempo para sentar e repetir aquele dia". Dr. Banner acena com a cabeça, enquanto seus dedos permanecem colados ao seu lábio inferior.

"Você diz que acha que você está feliz. Você não tem certeza?" Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, eu me inclino para trás. Eu acho. Eu estava no serviço há dezessete anos. Eu estava no exterior por cerca de nove deles. Talvez eu tenha esquecido o que é felicidade. Talvez eu nunca soubesse.

"Bem, tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu senti algo próximo da felicidade. Tive uma infância feliz. Lembro-me de ser feliz quando criança, e minha família me faz feliz, mas eu acho que eu não tenho nada para comparar. Bella e Seth são diferentes. Fazem-me sentir diferente. E, se eu tivesse que arriscar um palpite sobre o que eu sinto, eu diria que é a felicidade. Então, sim, eu estou feliz. Eles me fazem feliz. "

**byl**

Entrando pela porta da frente, eu sinto um cheiro, cheiro de lasanha, o meu prato favorito. Fechando os olhos, inspiro profundamente, e minha boca começa a salivar. Fazia anos que não comia. Encostado no canto na cozinha, eu paro. Eu me inclino contra a moldura da porta, e eu assisto. Eu assisto Bella como ela balança os quadris ao ritmo do rádio. Ela se dobra e se estende, puxando suprimentos que ela precisa, e colocando de volta o que ela não precisa.

Ela estava vestindo meu suéter favorito.

Ela usava um monte de blusas soltas que eu adorava. E, mesmo que eles deixassem muito para a imaginação, eles eram incrivelmente sexy. Elas muitas vezes escorregavam em seu ombro delicado. E, quando ela jogava o cabelo longo e ondulado para um lado, eu poderia obter uma boa ideia de sua suave pele de alabastro, e sua clavícula.

Ela nem sabia a tortura que ela me causava. E, não era só comigo. Percebi como os pais a olhavam quando entravamos na escola de Seth. Foi preciso toda a força que eu não tinha para não jogar o meu braço em torno do seu ombro, e abraçá-la para todos eles verem. Para ver que ela era minha, e que eles não poderiam tê-la.

Eu queria que ela fosse minha, mas eu não sabia como fazê-lo. Eu não sabia se ela se sentia da mesma maneira. Eu realmente não sabia nada sobre ela. Bem, isso não era exatamente verdade. Eu sabia que ela era paciente, generosa e carinhosa. Ela era uma mãe maravilhosa para Seth.

Eu queria saber mais. Eu queria saber tudo, mas eu nunca soube. Eu não sinto como se fosse da minha conta. E, se ela queria que eu soubesse mais, eu tinha certeza que ela teria me oferecido. Rezei todos os dias para ela começar a oferecer.

"Ei, Edward! Você está em casa!" Seth vem saltando por mim, e para a cozinha. Deus, aquele garoto podia ser sorrateiro, quando ele queria ser.

"Sim, amigo!" Eu pegava-o e segurava-o de cabeça para baixo. Rindo, ele se agitava, tentando agarrar minha perna.

"Ponha-me no chão!" Ele grita. Eu olho para Bella para encontrá-la encostada na pia, rindo.

"Qual é a palavra mágica?" Eu cutuquei o seu estômago, onde a camisa tinha subido.

"Cueca!" Seth grita através de seu riso, e Bella cora quando ela cobre o rosto com as mãos. Eu acho que ela nunca vai superar isso, mas eu não me importava. Eu gostei da ideia dela lidar com minha cueca. Eu gostei de como ela corou quando ela pensava sobre elas.

"Palavra mágica errada, amigo, agora você ficará assim a noite toda." Eu sorrio para ela, enquanto ela espia por entre os dedos.

"Não, não! Não, por favor, por favor! Por favor! Ponha-me no chão!" Eu coloco seus pés no chão. Seu rosto está vermelho de todo o esforço.

"Mãe, o jantar já está pronto? Eu estou morrendo de fome."

**byl**

Seth não estava brincando. Eu nunca tinha o visto comer muito de uma só vez. Eu teria pensado que era por causa da lasanha que Bella fez. Ela foi a mais deliciosa lasanha que eu já tinha experimentado. Mas Bella disse que ele deve estar passando por um surto de crescimento. Havia uma pontada de tristeza quando ela disse isso.

"Eu vou levar Seth para a cama. Se você quiser talvez assistir um filme quando eu voltar?" Eu sorrio e aceno com a cabeça, quando eu olho para Seth. Ele desmaiou no chão, deitado de bruços com a bunda apontando para cima no ar. É a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi.

"Sim, parece bom." Eu assisto seu esforço para levantá-lo. Levanto do meu lugar no sofá e eu me ofereço para ajudar.

"Aqui, deixe-me." Ela se afasta, enquanto eu pego e facilmente o seguro. Ele se ajusta, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro e eu o levo até as escadas para colocá-lo na cama.

Quando eu volto, Bella está me esperando com um sorriso. Ela está radiante. Ela estava animada.

"O que vamos assistir?" Eu sorrio de volta para ela. Era impossível não fazer.

"Don't Go in the Woods. É sobre essa banda que, você adivinha, vai para a floresta." Ela joga a cabeça para trás, com um brilho de riso. "Eu estou apostando tudo para encontrar um final sangrento. Ouvi dizer que é horrível, mas a sua música por si só vale a pena. Você está dentro?" Ela sorri, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto espera pela minha resposta.

"Eu estou. Eu estou dentro".

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Agora os cap começam a ficar maior, e pov Edward começam a vir também \o/**

**Vamos saber o que o soldadoward pensa *.***

**Então ficamos sabemos mais sobre o Edward e o pq ele ta na cidade**

**Eu adoro o relacionamento dele com o Seth, tão fofo *.***

**Agora vamos comentar, eu num vou postar o sete rapido pq ainda ta sendo traduzido ok**

**Mas assim que for eu posto**

**bjss**


	8. By Your Leave – Capítulo 7

_Traduzido por Beatriz Correia_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

******By Your Leave – Capítulo 7**

**********Outubro 31, 2011**

Halloween

**Bella**

Fazendo o meu caminho de volta a casa, Abro-a ao som das folhas frescas soprando ao vento. Está estranhamente quente para Outubro, e uma boa noite também. É Halloween, e Edward e eu estávamos levando Seth para a conhecida "doces ou travessuras".

Seth trocou pelo menos 5 vezes as suas ideias para máscaras nestes últimos 3 dias. E tenho a certeza que as suas escolhas baseiam-se nos fatos dos amigos, com a exceção de um. Tenho de rolar os olhos quando penso nele perguntando se poderia ser um 'vampiro brilhante'. Onde é que o garoto arranjou esta merda?

Enquanto me preocupava com a sanidade do meu garoto, eu ultrapasso o canto em direção à cozinha e encontro-me face a face com a encarnação do diabo, a maldição da minha existência, o meu inimigo eterno. E não, não é Rosalie Hale. Essa eu poderia aguentar. Este era muito, muito pior.

"Caralho!" Salto para trás, cobrindo a minha boca. O meu coração martelava contra o meu peito enquanto tentava atrair profundas, calmas respirações. Não é real. Isto não é real.

"Awww, Mamãe. Disseste uma palavra feia. Nós não somos supostos a dizer isso." Seth repreende-me enquanto Edward literalmente segura as suas gargalhadas com as suas mãos, tendo presenciado eu me perdendo devido a uma grande aranha de borracha.

"Eu sei, Seth. Peço desculpa! Estava assustada, e eu me esqueci. Perdoe-me?" Implorei, e ele começou a pensar, batendo com o seu dedo no seu queixo.

"Sim, eu te perdoo." Virando para Edward, ele levanta-se, subindo uma das suas mangas da sua camisa de flanela. Era vermelha e preta, e ele as descansou um pouco mais abaixo dos seus cotovelos. Eu adorava quando ele a usava. Com a sua sombra às cinco da tarde, fazia-o parecer forte, e robusto.

"Foi muito engraçado, não foi Edward? Eu te disse que ela odiava aranhas." Eu retomei do meu olhar amoroso quando o pirralho soltou risadinhas, enquanto saiu do ambiente. Olho para cima dos braços fortes de Edward e entretanto encontro-o vermelho, e rindo silenciosamente.

"Acha isso engraçado? Isto não tem graça!" Agarro o peito. Não apenas porque tinha-me assustado com a porra da aranha de borracha, mas também sentido o efeito de Edward em mim. Tentando acalmar o batimento descontrolado do meu coração enquanto ele continuava zombando-me.

"Não. Realmente não tem graça. Está é talvez a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi." Estou sorrindo agora contra a minha vontade. Descobri que é difícil não sorrir quando Edward sorri, mesmo que tenha acabado de ser atacada por uma aranha de borracha do capeta.

**Byl /\/\( ..)/\/\ byl**

"Estão prontos rapazes?" Gritei para topo das escadas. Seth insistiu que Edward o ajudasse a se vestir, e que não poderia subir em quaisquer circunstâncias. Ele queria surpreender-me. E me partindo o coração, concordei.

"Desceremos num minuto!" Edward gritou de volta, e virei-me, chutando o pedaço de pesadelo de plástico que tem me perseguido todos os pensamentos desde que Seth prendeu á minha cara. É tão grande que faz um baque quando cai no assoalho, e ponho a imaginar se fosse verdadeira. Eu iria sem dúvida morrer.

Quando finalmente os ouvi chegando, olhei para trás e quase cai de joelhos.

Edward é um sonho molhado, no seu casaco azul meia-noite de manga longa com botões dourados na frente. O seu maxilar angular acentuado por um firme colarinho. Várias fitas estavam penduradas no seu peito no lado direito. Apenas reconheci uma. O seu coração roxo. Eu quis beijá-la. Foi aquela que o trouxe aqui .

A divisa dourada e escarlate mostrava o seu estatuto de sargento major com as suas três, listras douradas no topo, quatro linhas curvas na parte debaixo, e no meio encaixado, está a Águia, Globo, e a âncora. Os mesmos símbolos que ele tem marcado no seu ombro esquerdo.

Eu lembro-me.

Como poderia esquecer?

O seu cinto azul meia-noite encontra-se enrolado na sua estreita cintura. O dourado 'M' na frente está brilhante. Branqueadas, luvas brancas cobrem-lhe as mãos. E, eu comeria dos seus sapatos pretos, eles estavam completamente limpos. E isto é completamente coroado por um chapéu branco e preto.

Eu tenho de tentar bloquear pensamentos dele batendo contra mim enquanto as suas chapinhas batem contra o seu suado, peito nu. Não tenho a certeza de por quanto tempo o fitei, antes de ser chamada a atenção por um pigarreio.

"O quê?" Perguntei, sem jeito, sem saber sequer o que foi perguntado.

"Mãe! Eu disse, gosta da minha fantasia?" Olhando para baixo em direção de Seth, estou chocada novamente. A sua fantasia lembra Edward em todos os aspectos, e é a coisa mais adorável que eu já tinha visto alguma vez.

"Oh wow, Seth! É da marinha?" Ele sorri grande, e acena com a cabeça.

"Exatamente, tal como o pai, e Edward. Gostou?" Acenei, repreendendo-me por estar a me colocar a beira de feias lágrimas. Se elas caíssem, Seth nunca entenderia.

Engolindo-as, tenho uma longa respiração. Olho para Edward, o seu sorriso é compreensivo e conhecedor. "Eu amei! Eu acho que é a melhor fantasia, de sempre! Definitivamente melhor que as de todos os seus amigos!" Apenas disse a verdade. Nenhum garoto conseguia superar o meu filho.

"Espetacular! Vamos embora! Eu quero mostrar a melhor fantasia, de sempre! E, sim eu sei arranjar alguns doces." Agarrando as nossas mãos, Seth liderou-nos até a porta, e para dentro da amena, noite iluminada pela lua.

**Byl /\/\( ..)/\/\ byl**

Doce ou travessura.

As ruas estão iluminadas por sacolas plásticas cor-de-laranja, que lhe davam um brilho efervescente. Todos os nossos vizinhos têm pelo menos um fantasma, uma bruxa, ou um duende, e o velho Banner até tem uma casa assombrada com luzes estroboscópicas, onde Seth se recusou a entrar. Em vez disso deixei-o apanhar maçãs, o que de acordo com ele é um erro, eu quase o 'guiei para a morte'. Palavras dele.

Quando Edward não estava a segurar a mão de Seth oposta a mim, ele estava diretamente ao meu lado. Nunca me tocando mas conseguia sempre sentir o seu calor. Era agradável, e normalmente eu não me preocuparia, mas eu já queria olha-lo. E, era completamente impossível olha-lo sem parecer uma retardada olhando-o. Eu prefiro ser uma retardada sem que ninguém saiba.

"Está bonito." Olho-o brevemente sobre os cílios. Ele me sorri o seu sorriso torto, e os meus olhos percorrem o seu corpo. Travo o olhar nas suas mãos, e os meus dedos formigam. Eu quero agarrá-la.

"Oh, Bella!" Eu ouço dizer atrás de mim, e tento apenas ignorá-la, mas Edward já tinha se virado apenas por terem dito o meu nome. Pelo amor de deus! Eu estava esperando que a última vez que a tinha visto, tivesse sido a última vez que a veria.

Colocando um doentio, sorriso doce, virei-me para ela. "Oi, Rose." Ela odeia quando lhe chamem assim, é por isso que o fiz. Eu esperava que ela o levasse como uma saudação inocente, mas eu conhecia-a melhor que isso. Ela é Rosalie Hale, uma cadela extraordinariamente fofoqueira, e ela não é cega. Ela está vendo Edward. Toda a gente o está.

"Bella, quem é o seu companheiro, parado ao seu lado? É um amiguinho seu? Porquê que não me contou?" Ela dá-me um soco de leve no ombro, e eu quero socar-lhe o rosto. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Apenas desejava que não fosse à frente do Edward.

"Você esteve em tão grande confusão depois de Jake... Bem, você sabe. De qualquer maneira, estou realmente feliz por você ter encontrado alguém, e tenha ultrapassado aquela tragédia. Eu apenas sei que não conseguiria. Você sabe, seguir em frente. Eu estaria devastada. " Acabou Rose afagando meu braço , e e leva tudo o que tenho para não me encolher sob seu toque.

Edward olha pasmado para Rosalie e depois se vira para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Apenas fecho os olhos, e abano a cabeça gentilmente. Eu estava acostumada, e não há qualquer razão para provocá-la. Eu gostava de pensar que era melhor que aquilo, embora realmente não era.

"Um, é Edward Cullen. Ele está alugando o quarto extra. Edward, esta é a Rose Hale, mãe do Sam." Estava contente que ele estivesse usando luvas quando lhe apertou a mão. Eu não quero que ela lhe toque.

"Por favor, chama-me Rosalie. A nossa Bella aqui é a única que me chama Rose." Arqueando a sua cabeça, ela olha para além de mim, e apenas consigo notar o aborrecimento nos seus olhos. Sorrio em contentamento quando o senhor Banner dá-me uma cidra de maçã morna.

"Bem, é bom ter te conhecido finalmente, Rose." Eu estava tomando um gole quando Edward referiu-se a ela pelo seu odiado apelido, e quase acabou tudo em cima dele.

Rose solta um xingamento, e quando olho em frente ele oferece-me uma piscadela, e um sorriso. Sorrio de volta com divertimento.

"Você está bem? Ela fala sempre assim com você?" Acenando, o meu sorriso vacila, e tomo outra cidra. Eu acho que Edward sente que eu não quero falar sobre isso então também não força. Ele nunca força, e na maioria das vezes estava grata por isso. Mas, às vezes uma parte de mim o quer. Eu quero me abrir com ele. Apenas não consigo. Não ainda.

"Edward me carregue até em casa? Estou cansado." Seth para, ligeiramente hesitante, mas Edward não parece se importar. Ele nunca parece se importar. Ele é sempre bom com ele.

"Sim, campeão. Salta para as minhas costas, e agarra apertado." Edward inclina-se para que Seth possa subir, e puxa-o para cima das suas costas. Uma situação que quase me faz chorar pela segunda vez esta noite. Eu acho que nunca me cansaria de ver os dois juntos descendo as escadas, vestidos assim. Ele e Seth têm sido inseparáveis. Têm feito tudo juntos. Eles estão a se comportar tão como pai e filho.

"Talvez possamos ir nessa casa assombrada já que estou nas costas de Edward. Eu acho que estou seguro aqui." Seth completa, sentindo-se falsamente corajoso, e dou um olhar a Edward . Eu não tenho a certeza se é uma boa ideia.

"Por favor, Mãe?" Ele implora, e mais uma vez não consigo lhe negar nada, sendo uma experiencia traumatizante ou não.

Devagar, fazemos o caminho de volta, e estou a me preparar mentalmente que ele vai dormir na minha cama na próxima semana. Mas para a pouca sorte que não tenho, nós nem chega-mos a entrar. Quando passamos o velho carvalho, o velho Banner salta gritando com todos os seus pulmões.

"Merda!" Seth grita, forçando o seu queixo contra o pescoço de Edward.

"Seth!" Espantada, olho para o meu filho profano.

"Desculpa, Mãe... Estava assustado, e esqueci. Me desculpe?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha:Ownt, Seth e Edward vestidos de soldado não é a coisa mais fofa do mundo *.***

**Argh eu odeio a Rosalie nessa fic, é uma vaca u.u**

**Bella ja tem problemas em assumir os sentimentos pelo Edward e essa nojenta só bota lenha na fogueira ¬¬**

**A deixa eu falar pervinhas, tenho varios cap traduzidos, e prontinhos pra postar, só preciso dos seus coments pra postar em ;)**

**Então colocando os dedinhos pra trabalhar, que se tiver muitos coments, acho que posto o proximo na quarta, talvez antes ;)**


	9. By Your Leave – Capítulo 8

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

******By Your Leave – Capítulo 8**

Dr Banner

**_Edward_**

"Eu não sabia que você morava tão perto de Bella. Foi uma surpresa vê-lo no Halloween." Dr. Banner era um messias do sigilo, ao que parece. Ele nunca deixava transparecer que ele sabia sobre Bella e Seth, e eu tinha falado sobre eles sem parar em nossas sessões. A terapia foi rapidamente se tornando um lugar para desabafar minhas frustrações com meu relacionamento com Bella, ou a falta dele. Sua fachada nunca vacilou quando Bella nos apresentou naquela noite.

"Sim, bem, eu protejo meus pacientes, assim como eu protejo meus amigos e familiares. Sinto muito se você sentiu que eu estava sendo rude ou não reconhecendo você." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu estava extremamente grato por ele ter agido como se nunca tivesse me conhecido, que ele não conhecia os horrores que eu tinha visto, ou os pesadelos que eu tinha sofrido.

"Não se preocupe." Eu ofereço-lhe um sorriso tenso.

"Eu não quero ser presunçoso, mas eu não pude deixar de notar que vocês dois estavam muito perto toda a noite. Você disse a ela como você se sente?" Levantando minha sobrancelha, eu balancei minha cabeça novamente.

"Não." _Definitivamente não._

"Por que isso?" Dr. Banner me olha com curiosidade genuína. Mas, eu senti que era muito simples.

"Bem, nós moramos juntos. Se tentarmos e não der certo? Então eu teria que me mudar, e ela acabaria perdendo a casa. Eu me preocupo com eles demais para deixar que isso aconteça. Ou se eu disser a ela e ela não se sentir da mesma maneira? É o mesmo fim, apenas uma história diferente. " Eu estava ficando excitado, pensando em todas as razões que dizer a ela seria uma má ideia.

"Você acha que ela pode possivelmente se sentir da mesma maneira?" Eu dou de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Talvez. Mas, e se ela achar que é cedo demais?" Eu sabia que tinha passado seis anos desde que Jacob tinha morrido, mas Bella nunca falou sobre isso, ela nunca falou sobre ele.

_"Você_ acha _que_ é muito cedo?" Eu dou de ombros novamente.

"Não. Pelo menos, não parece ser muito cedo." Muitas vezes eu pensei no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos. Eu sabia ali que eu a queria. Eu a queria desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. Eu a assistindo da varanda quando ela atravessou o alto, gramado verde.

A primeira coisa que notei foi seu longo cabelo castanho, pois o vento o soprava. Seus quadris se balançavam enquanto ela caminhava em direção a mim. Eu engoli em seco quando ela chegou perto o suficiente, e olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos. Ela estava deslumbrante, de tirar o fôlego.

E se a situação fosse diferente, se eu não estivesse lá para alugar um quarto na casa dela, eu teria pedido para sair. Eu a teria levado para jantar e um filme, e depois, no final da noite, eu a teria beijado. Gostaria de tê-la beijado bem e duro.

"Vocês dois discutiram seus passados?" Dr. Banner aperta as mãos, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Não."

"Por que isso?", Pergunta ele, franzindo a testa.

"Bem, Bella não é a pessoa mais aberta. E eu estava esperando que ela viesse até mim. Eu queria dar-lhe tempo." Eu dou de ombros mais uma vez.

"Como é isso funcionaria?" Eu coço minha barba por fazer na minha mandíbula. Eu tinha deixado crescer porque Bella parecia gostar. Notei que ela roubou mais olhares depois de alguns dias sem barbear, e eu queria o olhar dela. Eu queria o toque dela, sentir suas mãos percorrendo sobre isso. Eu suspiro.

"Não vai." Ele balança a cabeça, franzindo os lábios.

"Vocês falam de tudo? Como você sabe como você se sentiria se você realmente não a conhece?" Era uma pergunta bastante inocente, mas eu não gosto disso. Eu a conhecia. Pelo menos, eu sabia o suficiente.

"Eu a conheço. Eu a observo. Eu escuto. Ela diz que não tem uma cor favorita, embora eu veja seu favoritismo ao azul. Ela é uma comedora exigente, em grande textura. Ela adora filmes de terror, mas não os consegue ver, tanto quanto ela gostaria. Às vezes vemos juntos quando Seth vai para a cama, e eu começo a ver um lado totalmente diferente dela. Ela grita obscenidades quando pega de surpresa, e é cativante. Ela morde o lábio quando ela está nervosa ou perdida em pensamentos, e é adorável. Ela é adorável. Ela é generosa, e amável, e engraçada. Seth a adora. Além disso, eu a adoro. Eu a conheço! " Eu termino, um pouco sem fôlego, meus olhos nunca deixando o Dr. Banner. Ele estava quebrado com meu desabafo, eu me encolho. Eu poderia dizer. Ele sabia que eu estava sendo defensivo, e que eu estava frustrado.

"Você acha que ela observa isso de você?" Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Eu estava esperando ele me botar pra fora.

"Eu não sei." Eu zombo, encolhendo os ombros mais uma vez.

"Se você disser a ela como você se sente, talvez algo possa vir. Você não acha que seria mais fácil se você falasse com ela?" Dr Banner questiona com um pequeno elevar de sua sobrancelha espessa.

"Talvez. Mas, é difícil encontrar tempo. Eu não sei. Nunca parece ser o momento certo. Eu nunca sei como começar essa conversa." Eu enxugo o suor na palma das minhas mãos em meus jeans. Só de pensar na conversa me sinto ansioso. E_ se ela não me quiser?_ _ E se isso a fizer desconfortável?_ _E se ela me chutar para fora?_

"Você já disse a ela que você está em terapia?" Deixei escapar um suspiro exasperado, passando minhas mãos sobre meu rosto.

"Claro que não."

"Por que não?"

"Eu não sei. Por todas as razões que acabei de dizer. Acho que eu só não vi uma oportunidade de deixar colocar para fora. O que eu devo fazer? Entrar na cozinha enquanto ela está fazendo o jantar esta noite e dizer: 'Oh, a propósito, eu estou em tratamento. Só achei que você deveria saber? " Eu zombo. Sarcasmo não funciona com o Dr. Banner, e eu sabia disso. Eu também sabia que ele iria deixá-lo de lado, e apenas continuar insistindo.

"O que há de errado em dizer isso? Talvez pudesse abrir a porta para uma conversa real." Sempre realista, ele tinha uma resposta para tudo e, ao mesmo tempo em que me incomodou, foi sensato. Ele estava sempre certo, maldito.

"A comunicação é fundamental, Edward. Pode ser uma expressão batida, mas é usado em demasia por uma razão. Porque é verdade. Se você não acha que Bella está disposta a abrir-se, talvez, você deve se abrir para ela. Diga a ela sobre seu passado, ou deixe-a saber, que você quer saber mais sobre ela. Comunicação é fundamental. Lembre-se disso. "

**_byl_**

"Só pense sobre isso Bella. É uma ótima ideia, e eu acho que nós poderíamos fazer um monte de dinheiro. Você sabe que os meninos da base sempre vêm a estas coisas. Seria realmente estúpido não o fazer."

Chego em casa e encontro o som áspero da voz de Rosalie Hale. Ela foi a última pessoa com quem eu queria lidar. A forma como ela falava com Bella era terrível, e eu odiava que Bella tinha que aturá-la por causa do Seth, mas eu podia entender o seu raciocínio. Rose era o tipo de pessoa que iria usar seu filho como um peão, e Bella não queria que Seth perdesse um bom amigo. E eu que estava pensando em falar com Bella hoje à noite, só me revelar e dizer como o Dr. Banner sugeriu. Eu acho que teria que esperar.

"É carnaval infantil, Rose. Duvido que qualquer dos professores apreciaria a criação de uma barraca do beijo." _Barraca do beijo. _Meus ouvidos se apuraram. Bella estava indo trabalhar nesta barraca do beijo?

Minha excitação esvaziou tão rápido quanto foi construída. Eu não queria que ela beijasse outros homens, apenas o pensamento causou uma onda de calor no estômago que se espalhou como um fogo consumidor. Eu realmente nunca tinha me sentido cheio do poder do ciúme antes, e eu descobri que eu não gostei muito. Eu não gosto nada disso.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" Seth e Sam vêm descendo as escadas chamando meu nome. Sam pula se pendurando em meu ombro enquanto Seth agarra minha perna boa. Pelo menos ele prestou atenção.

"Você pode ir lá fora e nos empurrar sobre o balanço de pneu? É muito difícil para empurrar um ao outro, e nossas mães estão ocupadas, por favor." Eles cantam em um apelo simultâneo.

"Eu gostaria, mas parece que eu cresci um par de cinco anos de idade, e eu não posso me mover." Eles riem de minha tentativa ridícula de uma piada tola. Estas crianças eram tão fáceis.

"Garotos, larguem o Edward." Bella anda pelo corredor, e eu noto que ela está usando um suéter novo. É listrado, azul e branco, e é claro que deixa de fora seu delicado ombro. Eu sempre me perguntei se ela usava um sutiã com eles, e quando ela se inclina mais para baixo para remover Seth, eu tenho a minha resposta. Não.. _Inferno._

A mulher era perfeita. Ela era uma mulher perfeita, a mãe perfeita, e tinha seios perfeitos. Redondos e macios, e eu podia ver o inicio de seus mamilos suavemente bronzeados. Eu tive que morder o interior da minha bochecha para abafar um gemido. Eu queria senti-los endurecer sob o meu toque. Eu queria prová-los com meu d-

"Edward! É bom ver você de novo! Você parece bem!" As crianças fogem, e Bella se endireita quando Rose vem para ficar ao nosso lado. Minha visão foi efetivamente cortada. _Droga._

"Eu estou bem, Rose. Obrigada." _Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo._

Olhando para Bella, percebo que ela está de pé muito perto, e sinto vontade de me curvar e beija-la. Um simples beijo na boca seria suficiente. Eu só queria dizer Olá, e que eu sinto falta dela. O desejo foi ficando mais forte a cada dia que passa.

"Eddie, diga a Bella que a barraca do beijo é uma boa ideia para o próximo festival de inverno que a escola realiza todos os anos. Você não acha que os meninos da base iriam amar? Eu acho que faria um monte de dinheiro." Sorrindo, ela agarra meu bíceps, e eu olho para Bella.

"Você irá trabalhar nesta barraca do beijo?" Eu pergunto, e ela afasta seu olhar para longe da mão de Rose.

"Sim, ela vai. Nós vamos trabalhar tanto nisso! Diga-lhe que é uma boa ideia." Rose sacode o meu braço, saltando para cima e para baixo, e eu vejo como Bella tenta esconder seu olhar. Parecia que ela não gostava que Rose me tocasse, mas ela não tem nada para se preocupar. Eu só tinha olhos para ela.

"Desde que eu receba um beijo, então, sim, é uma boa ideia." Eu sorrio para Bella, e seu rosto cora. _Melhor ainda, eu faço uma doação pesada, e eu recebo todos os beijos de Bella._

"Mãe! Mãe! Seth machucou o braço!" Sam corre aos gritos, e eu corro na direção que ele veio. Meu coração está batendo tão forte no meu peito que eu posso ouvi-lo em meus ouvidos.

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

Era tão alto que quase abafava os gritos de Seth, e eu só conseguia me lembrar de uma outra vez que eu tinha estado tão assustada, em pânico.

Ao alcançá-lo, eu caio de joelhos onde ele está deitado no chão segurando o seu braço, e eu estremeço. Está em um ângulo não natural, foi obviamente quebrado. Enxugando o suor da testa, eu tento o meu melhor para confortá-lo. "Vai ficar tudo bem, amigão. Eu sei que dói, mas você vai ficar bem." O pego em meus braços, eu tento não tocá-lo, mas não importa o quê, ele choraminga. Meu coração está quebrando, eu me sinto tão impotente, inútil. Eu só quero tirar sua dor.

"Oh, Deus! O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? Seth, querido?" Bella corre até nós, uma expressão de pavor no rosto, e drenado de todas as cores. Só depois que eu garanto-lhe que ele vai ficar bem, ela corre para a casa para pegar as chaves. Eu continuo a confortar Seth, o quanto que pude enquanto eu o segurava no banco traseiro. O caminho para o hospital foi o mais longo que eu já tinha feito.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oh não o Seth se machucou :'(**

**E agora, o proximo vem amanhã se vcs comentarem muitãoooooooooooooo**

**Quero um pouco de amor, por favor \o/**

**Então comentando e eu posto em bjsss**


	10. By Your Leave – Capítulo 9

_Traduzido por Jéssica de Gang_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

Betado por Mariana

**_Capítulo Nove_**

**Edward**

Seth sofreu uma fratura em algum lugar perto do cotovelo, foi o que eu recolhi do cirurgião. Falou-se de ulna de reduções abertas, fixações internas, e pinos. Mas, tudo o que eu entendi foi perto do cotovelo, e cirurgia.

Bella estava inconsolável, então eu segurei e deixei-a chorar. E, mesmo que possa ter sido inadequado pensar como esta foi a primeira vez em que eu a abracei, eu estava. Era bom abraçá-la, me sentia bem. Fazia anos desde que eu tive uma mulher, sentir uma mulher envolta por mim, e eu nunca quis deixa-la ir.

Descansando minha cabeça na dela, eu coloco beijos sutis em seu cabelo, maliciosamente cheirando ela. Ela tem seu próprio cheiro distinto, fresco e leve, com um toque de baunilha. Ela gosta de cozinhar, e eu podia sentir o cheiro dela. Eu estava aquecendo-a, saboreando sua essência, uma vez que a mesma cantou para mim.

Passando minhas mãos ao longo de suas costas, eu toco as pontas de seu cabelo longo e sedoso, e ela suspira.

É o som mais doce.

Quanto mais tempo Seth está em cirurgia, mais ela se agarra a mim, o mais apertado que ela pode.

Concentro-me no cheiro do seu cabelo, o calor do seu corpo contra o meu, a sensação de seus dedos pressionando em minhas costas. Eram delicados ainda fortes, e firmes.

Qualquer coisa para não pensar sobre o menino desamparado que eu fui assistir, eu deveria ter vindo a proteger, eu deveria ter mantido-o salvo.

Eu me senti mal com a culpa.

Flashbacks dele deitado no chão eram executados através de minha mente, me torturando, me provocando. Ele me pediu para ir lá fora, me pediu para empurrá-lo sobre o balanço de pneu. E, se eu não tivesse, descaradamente, cobiçando sua mãe, isso provavelmente nunca teria acontecido.

Ele parecia tão pequeno, tão indefeso segurando seu braço estranhamente inclinado.

Eu puxo Bella para mais perto, mais apertado quando eu me lembro de seus gemidos dolorosos, do suor derramado por ele, o olhar em seu rosto inocente contorcido. Nenhuma criança deveria ter que passar por esse tipo de dor. Nunca.

Além disso, poderia ter sido muito pior, ainda pode ser muito pior. As coisas vão mal na cirurgia o tempo todo, você ouve histórias de horror.

Quanto tempo tinha que ele estava lá? Quanto tempo mais demoraria para ele voltar de lá? Ele estava com medo? Será que ele se lembra? Ele estava com dor?

Todo o caminho para o hospital, ele choramingou. Enquanto o médico explicou a sua condição, ele gemeu em uma névoa induzida por drogas, e quando o trouxeram de volta, ele choramingou quando segurou minha mão. Eu não gostei do som. Isso me deixou inquieto, nervoso. Fez-me sentir impotente.

Gostaria de saber se Bella está pensando as mesmas coisas. Devo perguntar-lhe? Pergunte o que ela está pensando, como ela está se sentindo?

Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas. Dizer a ela que eu sinto muito por permitir que seu filho se machucasse enquanto eu discretamente espionava por baixo de seu suéter, enquanto eu pensava em beijá-la, como eu queria, como o desejo de fazê-lo cresceu mais forte a cada vez que a vi, como eu realmente não achei que foi uma ótima ideia que ela trabalhasse em uma barraca do beijo, porque eu queria ser aquele que a beija, o único.

Eu queria dizer a ela. Eu queria que ela soubesse. E, talvez esse foi o momento perfeito. Talvez eu deva sair e dizer isso. Talvez...

"Bella, eu..."

"A Sra. Black?" Ela imediatamente salta para cima e para fora do meu alcance, quando o cirurgião de Seth chama o nome dela, e eu perdi minha chance mais uma vez.

Seguindo de perto, eu me pergunto se eu deveria tocá-la, de alguma forma, bastaria colocar minhas mãos sobre os ombros, ou segurar a mão dela. Mas, eu não tenho que pensar muito tempo porque ela pega a minha, entrelaçando os dedos, e eu fico um pouco calmo. Dou-lhe um aperto de mão, a luz para que ela saiba que eu estou aqui, e que eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Ela imediatamente retorna.

"Tudo correu muito bem. Ele está em recuperação, e a enfermeira irá levá-lo de volta para vê-los. Você pode realmente levá-lo para casa esta noite, desde que ele esteja se sentindo bem mais tarde. Vou deixar com a enfermeira uma receita e orientações para vesti-lo e os cuidados, e ela vai explicar tudo quando você estiver pronta para ir. Certo? " Nós dois acenamos com a cabeça, agradecendo-lhe por cuidar tão bem de Seth.

Bella segura minha mão enquanto a enfermeira nos leva de volta para ver Seth, e eu lhe dou outro aperto reconfortante quando eu o vejo.

Seus olhos estão fechados, e sua testa é comprimida. Ele parece um pouco desconfortável, mas sua coloração está de volta, e eu sei que é uma coisa boa.

Bella se inclina para perto dele, passando a mão sobre a testa, e através de seu cabelo atado de suor. Inclinando-se, ela o beija, e sua testa amolece. Ele se agita, e com os olhos fechados, ele calmamente pergunta: "Onde está o pai?"

Os olhos de Bella vacilam por um momento, enquanto ela olha para mim, por que, eu não sei. Respostas? Eu não tenho nenhuma.

Talvez fosse a anestesia.

"O que, bebê?" Ela pergunta, dando-lhe a oportunidade de esclarecer, para fazer a pergunta que ele realmente queria perguntar. Mas ela encontrou-se com o silêncio, e depois, roncos sonoros suaves.

Ele tinha adormecido.

...

Uma vez que Seth está acordado e comendo, nós o trocamos para leva-lo para casa. Fiquei surpreso que, dada toda a comoção, tudo o que restou foi um pequeno curativo e uma tipóia.

Seu cuidado parecia fácil.

Teríamos que deixar o curativo até amanhã à noite, e, em seguida, lava-o com água e sabão, certificando-se que estivesse completamente seco antes de reaplicar um pedaço de gaze e fita. E, no terceiro dia poderíamos deixá-lo aberta, periodicamente passando uma pomada antibacteriana sobre as incisões.

Eu estava tomando a responsabilidade de leva-lo de volta ao jogo. Eu já sentia falta da sua energia..

Levando-o para a casa, eu olho para trás no carro e o encontro desmaiado. Sua cabeça pende flácido para o lado, e uma poça de baba recolheu em seu queixo. Eu sorrio para mim mesmo ao sair do carro para levá-lo para dentro, e Bella segue de perto.

Ela não disse uma palavra toda durante a volta para casa, e eu estava preocupado com ela. Eu estava preocupado que Seth mencionar seu pai tinha aborrecida à.

Quando eu faço o meu caminho até o quarto dele, Bella caminha à frente pegando carros de corrida espalhados, dinossauros, o mar de figuras de super-heróis. Eu vejo como ela se inclina, apreciando a vista, e quando ela puxa as cobertas, eu coloco-o suavemente na cama.

"Obrigado." Ela sussurra.

"Não tem problema." Eu sorrio para ela.

"Ele babou em cima de você." Ela ri pelo nariz, e um pequeno sorriso puxa para o lado de sua boca enquanto ela limpa a minha camisa. É um gesto simples, nada realmente, mas tudo ao mesmo tempo. E a vontade de beijá-la é mais forte que nunca.

"Eu acho que eu vou ficar aqui, e dormir com Seth. Vejo você pela manhã. Panquecas para o café da manhã estão boas? Blueberry é o seu favorito." Concordo com a cabeça e ela rasteja na cama, abraçando-se a ele sob as capas do Homem-Aranha, e eu hesitante dou um passo para trás para fora do quarto. Quanto mais eu me afasto, piora meu coração.

Dói ter que deixá-los.

Entrando no quarto isolado nos fundos, eu tiro minha roupa e rastejo na cama fria e vazia. Nunca me senti tão solitário como neste momento. Nenhuma vez, tendo estado em metade do mundo, perdido no deserto implacável, nunca me senti tão solitário como nesta cama, nesta sala, nesta casa.

Jogo-me e viro-me na cama, eu não consigo dormir. Puxando as cobertas, eu coloco meus pés no chão de madeira frio e mantenho minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que acontecia.

O que é isso?

O que é isso?

Lembrei-me de que ele estava bem, que ele ia ficar bem, que essas coisas acontecem, mas nada estava ajudando. Eu queria estar perto dele, precisava estar perto dele o tempo suficiente para acalmar os nervos.

Lentamente eu me levanto e faço o meu caminho de volta para seu quarto. Grato que eu deixei a porta aberta, me inclino para dentro, e eu os assisto. Suas bocas fazem beicinhos e se separam eles compartilham o mesmo ronco suave.

...

Sentado no sofá, eu tento não cochilar enquanto eu assisto Seth alinhar seus carros de corrida em uma fileira. Tinha sido apenas uma semana, mas Seth ainda estava andando mais lento, jogando mais lento, e seu sorriso não alcançava seus olhos.

Eu sinto falta do ritmo acelerado, do seu sorriso cheio de dentes, da sua barriga quando gargalhava, e acima de tudo não ter mais pesadelos. Nenhuma noite se passou sem que eu tivesse um, e eu estava com medo que eu teria que ceder e chamar o Dr. Banner.

"Edward, você pode me dar uma caixa de suco? Um vermelho, por favor." Seth olha para cima mostrando os dentes com a palavra, por favor, e isso me dá esperança de que ele está finalmente começando a voltando ao normal.

"Com certeza, amigo". Fico em pé, esfrego a cabeça e faço o meu caminho para a cozinha.

Bella está sentada na ilha, um par de óculos de leitura empoleirado no nariz diminuto, e eu me vejo sorrindo pela primeira vez pelo o que parece dias.

Fazia dias.

Eu quero ir até ela, por meus braços em volta dela por trás, e beijar sua testa, enquanto ela se inclina para trás contra mim. Eu quero sentir seu cheiro de perto mais uma vez, e não apenas de passagem, quero respira-la, profundamente. Eu quero faze-la suspirar novamente.

Mais, e mais, e mais.

"Seth quer uma caixa de suco. Uma vermelha." Eu ri, e ela olha para cima, olhando-me sobre os quadrados, quadros pretos. Eu acho que ela gostou de saber isso, dada a falta de apetite dele.

"Oh, sério? Isso é ótimo!" Ela sorri um sorriso real, que eu não vi em dias, e percebo o quanto eu sentia falta. O quanto eu sinto falta dela.

"Sim, eu acho que ele está começando a voltar ao normal." Balançando a cabeça, seu sorriso desaparece lentamente.

"Você está se sentindo bem? Você parece cansado." Descendo de seu banquinho, ela caminha até ficar em minha frente com um olhar de preocupação, e eu estou pensando é isso, ela vai me tocar.

A última vez que tocou foi quando ela limpou baba de minha camisa, que foi dias atrás, e eu queria, precisava disso.

"Sim, só que não tenho dormido bem, eu acho." Enrugando a testa, ela chega perto mim só para depois ir para trás.

"Bem, você deve ir se deitar, dormir um pouco, e eu posso levar a Seth seu suco. Vou levá-lo para a cama logo de qualquer maneira." Mexo com a cabeça, concordando, embora eu sei que não vai fazer nenhum bem. Eu duvido que eu vá conseguir dormir. Não com os pesadelos, não torturado com o pensamento de como ela está aqui, e eu não posso tocá-la, não posso tê-la.

Não.

O sono é fútil.

...

**Bella**

Eu acordei de repente, sentada em linha reta até as cobertas caírem dos meus ombros, e eu sou atingida por uma corrente de ar. É um contraste bem-vindo para a minha pele quente, pegajosa.

Eu estava suando.

Sinto uma gota cair ao lado do meu pescoço, eu a limpo com a palma da minha mão, e puxo o edredom pesado para baixo cobrindo meus pés, que estão encostados no piso de madeira fria.

A luz da lua está brilhando através da sombra desenhada, e eu olho de soslaio.

O que tinha me acordado?

Por que me sinto em pânico?

Dando uma olhada ao redor, eu acho que tudo parece diferente na calada da noite, o quão diferente você pode se sentir.

Nesta hora da noite que minha mente fica sem rumo questionando-me, me atormentando com pensamentos desagradáveis.

O se. Eles estavam sempre atrás da minha mente, mas eles vieram para a frente nas primeiras horas da manhã orvalhada.

Subindo lentamente para os meus pés, eu cavo cegamente em uma gaveta à procura de um top seco, e uma vez que eu estou trocada eu desço as escadas no escuro. Eu vou devagar mesmo que eu conheça esta casa como a palma minha mão.

A lição foi aprendida quando uma vez eu pisei em um Lego traiçoeiro.

Sentindo a luz ao longo da parede, eu encontro-a e cubro-me, protegendo os olhos do brilho ofensivo.

Puxando um copo do armário, preencho-o com um pouco de água morna da torneira, e isso é quando eu o ouço.

Deixo o copo na pia, eu fico ouvindo atentamente.

Eu deixo a luz acesa na cozinha para sair no corredor, e ouvi-lo novamente.

Timidamente na ponta dos pés, eu venho para ficar de fora do quarto de Edward.

Gritando, batendo, chorando, sendo um som abafado, mas também alto.

Colocando a mão na maçaneta, eu hesito entre entrar e voltar para a cama. Mas, quando os sons abafados ficam mais altos, eu instintivamente aperto minha mão e abro a porta.

Ao entrar, vejo como Edward esta virando de um lado a outro. Sua testa franzida, ele range os dentes, deixando escapar uma série de grunhidos estrangulados; gotas de suor escorrem por todos os poros, dando-lhe um brilho reluzente.

Eu aproximo-me da borda da cama. E quando ele choraminga, eu me ajoelho suavemente, inclinando-me sobre ele. Coloco a palma da minha mão contra a testa úmida, varrendo os fios curtos de cabelo que se agarram a ela, e ele se sacode.

Agarrando o meu pulso, ele me puxa para ele, segurando-me contra o peito nu, e minha respiração acelera contra as calças rebuscadas.

Suor é drenado através do tecido fino do meu pijama com o bafejar quente de sua respiração em todo o meu pescoço, e meus olhos agitam-se fechados. Descansando minhas mãos em seus ombros fortes, eu passo-as pelas costas molhadas, e ele reforça seu aperto.

"Bella". Ele sussurra meu nome, pressionando os lábios umedecidos contra a minha pele.

"Mamãe!" Assustada, eu me afasto. Longe do meu desejo, a minha necessidade, seu calor, seu toque, seus lábios.

"Eu-eu sinto muito." Eu gaguejo, às pressas deixando seu quarto.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Nusss, que cap mais triste ne, pobre Seth todo xoxo, mas logo ele volta a alegria dele, só precisa de um pouco de dengo *.***

**Ain da uma agonia esse chove num molha deles, os dois se quer, mas hesita, argh vontade de entrar na historia e dar um chacoalhão em ambos kkkk**

**Será que o Edward ficou chateada de ter Bella no quarto dele?**

**Eu ja tenho o proximo cap pronto, só comentar que eu posto segunda ou terça ;)**


	11. By Your Leave – Capítulo 10

_Traduzido por Beatriz Correia_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**_Capítulo Dez_**

**Bella**

O meu peito aperta-se ao mesmo tempo em que me deito ao lado de Seth. Passando minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo suave de carvão, tento concentrar-me na sua estável respiração para sossegar as batidas incessantes do meu coração. A minha t-shirt contínua úmida; úmida pelo suor de Edward e eu resolvo o problema, tirando-a do meu corpo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nele e como ele me segurou, de como era bom senti-lo contra mim, de como todas as respirações irregulares, seu peito deslizando sobre o meu; mostrando-me um sinal tangível do seu esforço, da sua luta.

Como é que iria olhar para ele?

O que lhe iria dizer?

_Desculpa por apanhar-me rastejando no teu quarto para te ver dormir; espero que não te importe que corra as minhas mãos pelo teu cabelo, te assustando para caralho, e de quase ter tirado vantagem de você num estado sonolento; Hey lembra-se de ter acordado e me encontrou pairando por cima de você? Podemos apenas esquecer isso? Agir como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido?_

Não

Nenhuma dessas iria funcionar.

Não existe nada que eu possa dizer; nada que não cause mais tensão, mais desconforto, mais distância que já existe entre nós. E, essa é a última coisa que quero.

A última coisa.

.

.

.

**Edward**

"Era isso!"

Bella na minha cama.

"Não mais!"

Em cima de mim na minha cama.

"Quase isso!"

Bella nua, em cima de mim na minha cama.

"Mais três!"

Bella.

"Mais duas!"

Cama.

"Mais uma!"

Nua.

"E, você está feito!"

Continuo sentado, para conseguir controlar a minha excitação. Normalmente pensava sobre Bella enquanto fazia musculação, mas nunca tinha causado este grande problema.

Não conseguia parar de pensar sobre acordar com ela prensada contra mim. A pele dela era tão macia e morna. Ela cabe perfeitamente nos meus braços.

Correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo, puxando no final. Continuo a sentir o formigueiro por onde ela passou a mão. Saber que ela esteve tão próxima, mas continua sem me pertencer, está a colocar-me maluco. Eu quero as mãos dela no meu cabelo. Eu quero agarra-la a noite toda, todas as noites. Eu quero o certo: a permissão que vem implícita de ser um casal. Eu quero toca-la a onde eu quiser; beija-la quando quiser, molda-la, e leva-la onde quiser.

"Espetacular, realmente espetacular! Está indo muito bem, homem; que grande progresso. Estou impressionado!" Emmett, meu treinador, sobressalta-me dos meus pensamentos; elogiando o suor, dor, e lágrimas que me tem causado ao longo dos últimos meses. É difícil acreditar que ele é casado com Rosalie. Ele é tão simpático.

"Então, como está Seth? Como Bella tem aguentado?" O meu coração agita-se por mencionar o nome dela. Não a tinha visto desde que a tinha puxado para a minha cama, prensando-a contra mim, tendo provavelmente sujando-a com o meu suor. Só espero não ter feito nada para assusta-la ou para que tenha medo de mim. Poderia ter dito alguma coisa, e feito alguma coisa.

Lembro-me de tê-la saboreado.

Lambendo os meus lábios, ela ainda está lá.

"Rosie está querendo ir e vê-los, mas ela tem estado ocupada com aquilo do carnaval de inverno. Ela está obcecada com a absurda cabine do beijo." Concordo com a cabeça, mas não estou realmente ouvindo.

Não consigo afastar a sensação de que ela tem estado a me evitar. Quando acordei de manhã, eles já tinham saído para a escola.

"Eu estava esperando que Bella pudesse falar com ela e convence-la, mas quando ela mete uma coisa na cabeça ninguém consegue pará-la. Eu realmente não a quero beijando outros garotos mesmo que eles sirvam para comprar lápis de cor para o meu filho. Quero dizer os lápis não podem ser assim tão caros, sabe?" Levanto-me, ofereço uma tapinha amigável no ombro.

"Sim, eu sei." Eu disse-lhe porque eu sei. Sei mesmo. Eu não quero Bella beijando mais ninguém. Eu não quero que Bella _queira _beijar mais ninguém. Aqueles lábios são para eu beijar; apenas eu.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Talvez eu não devia ter saído tão cedo esta manhã. Talvez eu devia ter esperado, falado com ele, explicar-lhe o que estava a fazer no quarto dele na noite passada.

Seth perguntou sobre ele o caminho todo até a escola. _Onde está o Edward? Porquê que Edward não veio conosco? Ele está doente? Dói-lhe a perna? Ele está zangado? _Todos perfuraram o meu coração, mas o ultimo o rasgou em pedaços

Ele **está **zangado?

Quando eu voltei ele já tinha ido. Nenhum bilhete, nada. Não que ele costumasse deixar, mas eu continuava a me encontrar irracionalmente triste por ele não o fazer. Talvez ele _estivesse _zangado. Eu sei que ele está constrangido isto é se ele ainda se lembra.

E se ele não se lembrar? Eu não sei o que seria pior; ele lembrar e evitar-me, ou ele não se lembrar de tudo.

Ouvi a chave abrindo a fechadura, esgueirei-me da sala de estar para a cozinha. Preciso de alguma coisa para fazer; alguma coisa para ocupar as minhas mãos. Eu não estou pronta para isto. Eu não estou pronta para falar com ele.

O meu coração palpitava á medida que seus passos pesados se aproximavam, e ele continua a medida que os passos se aproximam da porta.

"Oi." Encostado no batente da porta, ele cruza os seus braços por cima do seu peito. Sua camiseta preta térmica apertava seus braços.

"Oi." Meu estomago revirou com o som da minha própria voz.

"Então uh, desculpa se te acordei ontem à noite." Ele olhou para baixo coçando a testa com o polegar. Estou chocada com o silêncio. Eu realmente não estava preparada para isto.

"Depois de ter levado um tiro, comecei a ter pesadelos." Ajustando-se no batente, ele limpa a garganta.

"Eles realmente tinham parado, mas uh, voltou depois do Seth ter quebrado o braço." Lembrei-me do olhar de puro pânico, enquanto ele carregava Seth pelo gramado. Lembrei-me de como ele me segurou, de como ele precisou; de como também precisei dele. Consegui sentir a sua preocupação, o seu esforço, o seu medo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer; o que fazer. Eu queria ir ter com ele, agarra-lo, beija-lo, ama-lo. Dizer-lhe que eu estava aqui por ele, que tudo iria ficar bem. Eu queria que ele soubesse que estava seguro, que estaria disposta a estar a noite toda ao lado dele, apenas para fazê-lo sentir-se assim.

Mas, eu não sei.

Eu não lhe disse nada sobre isso.

"Mãe! Estou em casa! Mim e Sam podemos comer algumas barrinhas de fruta antes do jantar?" Seth veio correndo passando por Edward, e entrando na cozinha. Ele está sem fôlego, e completamente alheio. E eu amo-o ainda mais neste momento.

"É Sam e eu, baby." Corrigi-o, entregando-lhe os snacks que já tinha puxado para eles, e ele ignora-me.

"Sam pode ficar para jantar? Ele pode passar a noite? A mãe dele está esperando no carro e quer falar com você sobre a cabine do beijinho." Ambos franziram os lábios, fazendo barulhinhos de beijo serpenteando ao redor "Ela diz que está tudo bem. Então, ele pode? Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?" A manobra transforma-se num salto quando aperta as mãos.

"Deixe-me falar com a mãe do Sam e ter a certeza que está tudo bem, baby." Ele balança a cabeça, correndo de volta para a sala, com o seu estilingue solto ao vento. Ele está agindo como se não tivesse se machucado há dias, é espantoso quão rápido ele se cura.

"Anda Edward! Vem empurrar-nos no balanço de pneu." Edward rapidamente olhou para mim sem dizer nada para depois seguir Seth para fora da porta traseira.

Eu não sei se alguma vez estarei preparada para isto.

**Novembro 24, 2011**

Manhã de ação de graças

**Bella**

"Terá o jantar de ação de graças conosco?" Limpando o balcão, tentava agir indiferente enquanto esperava a sua resposta. Estava esperando para perguntar-lhe isto desde o início da semana; possivelmente desde o início do mês. Deu-me o perfeito disfarce, e não parecia que eu estava forçando.

"Estava com esperanças que sim. Não tenho outros planos." É a única informação que oferece, aproxima-se de mim, e se inclina contra o balcão. Desde aquela noite noto que está muito mais próximo e com mais frequência.

"Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? Buscar alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta, e consigo sentir a sua respiração contra a minha bochecha, lutando para que mantenha os olhos abertos, pergunto-me se ele sabe o que está a fazer comigo? O que ele me faz?

"Uh não, acho que estou ambientada. Obrigada." Volto a limpar o balcão, mas ele mantém-se enraizado ao meu lado. Consigo sentir o calor do seu corpo, e continuo a vê-lo, mesmo que não esteja olhando para ele.

Eu sempre o vejo.

Os seus penetrantes olhos verdes queimavam na minha memória. Seu cabelo cobre cresceu quatro centímetros. É incontrolável e irresistível, eu coço para correr as minhas mãos por ele.

Nos últimos dois meses ele raspou-o um total de três vezes, e em cada vez eu queria chorar. Eu queria desesperadamente toca-lo, esfregar o meu rosto nele. Acrescentando só a linha da sua mandíbula afiada.

Eu quero lambe-la.

"Bella, eu..."

"Mãe"! Edward! Os avós estão aqui!" Seth entrou correndo, interrompendo Edward.

"Oh, uh...os avós do Seth irão se juntar a nós. Esqueci-me de mencionar isso." Gracejei. Não me lembrei de mencionar. Apenas não me lembrei. Culpo o meu pai pela minha falta de técnica de comunicação. Eu fui criada principalmente com acenos e grunhidos.

"Não é um grande problema. Eu acho que consigo lidar com isso." Edward acenou e virou de costas, indo em direção da porta principal. Com as bochechas quentes, o segui, e observei enquanto ele abria a porta.

"Olá, chefe Swan." Edward aperta a mão do meu pai, em seguida, inclina-se para apertar a de Billy, o pai de Jake, que está numa cadeira de rodas desde a sua lesão. Levar um tiro na coluna faz isso. Assim como Edward, ele tinha tido mais sorte que Jake também. Eles pelo menos estavam aqui.

Billy é o primeiro a falar, o que também não me surpreende "Deve ser o Edward! Bella falou algumas coisas sobre você. Sargento Major do corpo da marinha? Muito impressionante. Era primeiro-sargento antes disto acontecer." Ele deu tapinhas na cadeira onde estava sentado, e apontou para a perna direita de Edward. "Eu notei. Tem uma lesão?" O pai de Jake sempre sabia como se comunicar, e sim sem rodeios.

"Uh sim senhor. Levei um tiro na perna e quase quebrou o osso. Peço desculpas pela informalidade. Deveremos começar de novo?" Billy riu, libertando ondas.

"Não, filho. Eu acabei com formalidade já há algum tempo. Nenhuma razão para voltar atrás, certo Charlie?" Billy junta Charlie à conversa, percebendo que não tinha dito nada desde que Edward tinha aberto a porta. De braços cruzados, e uma expressão passiva, ele resmunga. Reviro os olhos enquanto ele passa por Edward, e entra em casa sem outra palavra.

"Oi, pai." A expressão de Charlie contínua inalterada enquanto me beijava a testa, balbuciando um " Oi, menina.", Antes de andar até a sala de estar. Quando iria ajudar Billy a entrar em casa, vi que Edward já o tinha feito.

"Olá Bella. É bom ver-te. Já passou bastante tempo!" Ele continuava com aquele olhar. O olhar de remorsos, de pena.

Eu odeio.

É uma das razões de ter passado tanto tempo, e Jake iria ficar chateado se estivesse aqui comigo, mas ele não está. Eu sei que ele acha que o culpo, talvez o faça, mas nunca o admitirei. Eu perdi um marido, enquanto ele perdeu um filho. Seria cruel, sem nexo.

"Oi, Billy. É bom ver você também." Ofereço-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ele está pronto para se juntar a Charlie. Quando ele sai da sala, olho para Edward.

"Desculpa pelo meu pai. Ele demora um tempo a habituar-se, mas ele é inofensivo. Ele nunca trás a sua arma para os jantares de família." A cara de Edward é de divertimento, e eu não consigo deixar de sorrir-lhe.

"Anda." Aceno com a cabeça em direção da cozinha, faço perceber que é para seguir-me. Abro a geladeira, e desenterro vitaminas R* guardadas, e entrego-lhe duas.

*Rainier Beer é uma cerveja.

"Entregue elas a ele e Billy, e será o melhor amigo para sempre deles, eu prometo a você." Fiz a palavra de escoteiro, e ele se vira com seu sorriso torto, enquanto Seth entra correndo.

"Mãe! Mãe! Eu preciso te dizer do que sou grato. O professor disse para lhe dizer, mas eu me esqueci" Curvo-me na sua direção porque estava claro o quanto lhe era importante.

"Sou toda ouvidos bebé. De que é grato?" Deparo-me ansiosa pela sua resposta. Tudo que saí da boca do garoto era uma divertida surpresa.

Pondo as mãos nos meus ombros, trouxe a sua cara próxima da minha, e me olha diretamente nos olhos "Estou agradecido pelo Edward ter vindo morar conosco, porque ele é realmente bom e está sempre brincando comigo. Eu espero que ele fique aqui para sempre. Não é, mamãe?"

.

.

.

Jantar de ação de graças

**Edward**

Eu tinha ideia do que poderia ser quando conhecesse o pai de Bella. Afinal eu era um homem desconhecido, e estava vivendo na casa da filha. Era de esperar um pouco de tensão, mas eu não estava esperando silêncio. Agora sei a onde é que Bella arranjou a sua reserva.

"Gosta de futebol, Edward?" Billy manteve uma conversa constante comigo, o que lhe agradecia. O dia consistiu em silêncios desconfortáveis, interrompidos por idas ao banheiro, se não fosse por ele e Seth.

"Gosto. Sou fã leal do Seahawks, e eu joguei no ensino médio." Charlie olhou rapidamente na minha direção. Foi o maior reconhecimento que tive dele desde o grunhido. Era um ponto, e eu iria leva-lo avante.

"Oh, a sério? Em que posição?"

"Quarterback."

"Ah ai é? Era bom?" Soltou uma risada ofegante, eu balancei a cabeça. Estava depressa aprendendo a pouca sutileza de Billy.

"Uh, bom o suficiente para o All-State, mas não o suficiente para ganhar um campeonato." Billy acena com a cabeça enquanto Charlie abana uma amostra de sorriso de canto. Isto é realmente alguma coisa, e eu absolutamente o pegaria.

"Oi, avô Charlie." Grita Seth, enquanto entra correndo, e salta para o colo de Charlie.

Charlie grunhe, continuando a olhar para a televisão. "O que está fazendo, garoto?"

"O jantar está pronto. Mamãe me disse para vir busca-lo. Vamos lá, estou com fome." Com Seth comandando, todos se levantaram e seguiram-no para a sala de jantar, onde a Bella se esmerou". Foi uma real festa de feriado. Parecia casa. Sentia-me em casa.

"Todo mundo para dentro" Bella deu permissão e todos nos sentamos.

"Edward vem se sentar ao meu lado." Seth puxa-me uma cadeira, e sento-me enquanto ele engatinha para se sentar na do lado.

"O meu professor disse que a razão da ação de graças é agradecer; ele diz que devemos nos sentar ao redor da mesa, tirar um tempo e dizer o quão gratos somos, por isso temos de fazê-lo, vovô Billy, você começa." Seth aponta para Billy antes de baixar a mão, e fazer uma dancinha com a cadeira.

"Tudo bem... ah bem, sou grato pela minha família maravilhosa e amigos, e por podermos estar aqui todos juntos neste dia de graças." Billy termina com um sorriso satisfeito, e uma piscadela para Seth.

"Vovô Charlie, vá!" Charlie levanta as sobrancelhas pelo exagero de Seth, e pigarreia.

"Uh... o Billy tirou o meu. Estou grato pelo o que disse Billy." Surpreendentemente Seth aceita sem luta, seguindo em frente.

"Sua vez mãe." Virou-se e olhou para Bella, encontro-a a olhar para mim, e eu tenho de perceber que isso significa alguma coisa. Estará ela grata por eu ter entrado na sua vida, como eu estou? Estará ela grata por mim como eu estou por ela e Seth?

Desviando o olhar, ela vira a sua atenção para Seth "Estou grata por você, bebê. Estou agradecida por todos os dias que estive contigo." Ela abaixa-se e deixa um alto, e demorado beijo em sua bochecha.

"Mããããeeee!" reclama Seth, enquanto se afasta e limpa o rosto com as costas da mão. Ele não sabia o quão sortudo ele era. Grato por ele tê-la como mãe, não a minha. Eu nunca iria limpar um dos seus beijos.

Lembrar-me dos seus beijos fez-me pensar sobre aquela noite. De como seus lábios roçaram no meu pescoço. Nós nunca falamos sobre isso, mas continua aqui; um entendimento silencioso.

"Edward!" Seth grita meu nome, olho para Bella segurando o seu olhar.

"Estou grato por há dois meses, ter encontrado no jornal um anúncio para alugar um quarto." Seth ri e eu olho para ele.

"Acha engraçado?" Pergunto-lhe, ele concorda.

"Sim. Estou grato por ter vindo viver conosco, porque você é engraçado, e você brinca comigo. E, acabamos, vamos comer!" Seth começa a escavar o seu purê de batata, e eu olho para trás encontrando Bella encarando seu pai enquanto ele olha para mim. A sua expressão é severa o que me faz preocupado. Eu estava esperando realmente dar uma boa impressão. Eu precisava que ele gostasse de mim.

O restante do jantar foi predominantemente silencioso. As únicas pessoas que falam é Seth e a quem ele se dirige, especificamente, e a noite não poderia ter terminado cedo o suficiente. Quando finalmente é hora de Charlie e Billy saírem, eu não poderia estar mais feliz em ajuda-los.

"Foi um prazer te conhecer Edward. Espero te ver outra vez em breve. Talvez quando Bella e Seth forem nos visitar poderá vir também. Estou ansioso para-" Billy é cortado no meio da frase pelo barulho da porta sendo fechada por Charlie, e vira-se para mim. Agarrando-me pelo ombro, ele aponta-me um dedo ameaçador para a cara.

"Eu quero que me escute, e quero que me escute bem. Está ouvindo?" Acenei com a cabeça. Algo me dizia que eu preferia ser colocado outra vez nas profundezas do inferno e levar um tiro outra vez, a ultrapassar Charlie.

"Sim, senhor."

"Quando a minha filha disse que iria colocar um perfeito estranho, ainda por cima homem, vindo morar na sua casa sem hesitar, quase vim aqui chutar a sua bunda. Foi incrivelmente estupido da parte dela, e eu pensei que a tinha ensinado melhor que isso. Ela fez tudo errado, mas consigo entender porque que ela fez isto. Mesmo que não goste, eu percebo. Talvez pelas suas informações conforma-la. Eu sei que ela é forte, e uma garota independente, mas até mesmo as garotas fortes e independentes precisam de conforto e sentir-se seguras. Posso não falar muito, mas não sou estúpido. Eu vejo o olhar dela quando ouve o seu nome. E, Seth só fala sobre você. Agora que finalmente o conheci, tenho que ver que a maneira como a olha, é a mesma maneira que ele a olhava" Ele interrompe-se para olhar em frente, um flash de dor atravessa o seu rosto.

"Irei te dar uma chance. Uma oportunidade. Tenho o olhado, e eu sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre você. Fiz um pequeno relatório, e ele joga a seu favor. Mas, se eu souber que a magoou, ou o menininho ali, você vai ter que se ver comigo. Enquanto ela confia em você, eu não, ainda não." Virando-se para ir embora, fala sobre o ombro.

"É melhor você cuidar bem da minha menininha, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ufa cap estão ficando maiores ne kkkkk**

**Vixe deu medo do Charlie**

**Mas o soldadoward ama a Bella e o Seth então pode ficar tranquilo *.***

**Adorando a porrada de coments, vcs arrazam ninas**

**Olha eu prometi nos outros posts que postaria essa semana, mas a minha net ta meio xoxa, fica caindo toda hora, então talvez postagens voltem na segunda feira ta.**

**Mas talvez antes \o/**

**bjss e nos vemos no proximo cap**


	12. By Your Leave – Capítulo 11

_Traduzido por Jéssica de Gang_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**_Capítulo Onze_**

**Edward **

Eu posso ouvir Seth guinchar em seu riso. O que eles estão fazendo eu não sabia, mas têm feito isso por algum tempo, e eu só ficava aqui ouvindo, preguiçosamente. Eu amo manhãs como esta, quando eu realmente dormia, e acordava com tapinhas dos pés, ou com batidas na minha porta. Porém, não houve batida hoje. Bella deve ter chegado antes dele.

Rolei sobre a cama, eu dobro meu joelho, e chupo uma respiração afiada. Os músculos e tendões no percurso resistem à tensão simples, gritando e gritando para eu parar, para esticar a perna para trás, e mantê-la lá para sempre. Ela sempre ficava rígida na parte da manhã, mas desde o dia em que eu corri com Seth em um pânico impensado, tem sido implacável.

Dobrei-a ainda mais, ignorando a queimadura. Puxo minha perna para perto do meu peito, eu tenho quase certeza que algo vai explodir, mas não, isso nunca acontece. Ela cede, e cede, e cede um pouco mais até que a queimadura se foi, substituída por uma dor pulsante.

Eu pego meu frasco de cabeceira de analgésicos. Tomando dois, eu os deixo descer secos. Sento-me, encostado na cabeceira da cama, e espero por eles, chutando enquanto eu continuo a ouvir, desesperado para ser uma parte da diversão que eles estão tendo.

"Está tudo bem, mãe. Ele não se importa se eu bater. Ele disse que podia." Eu posso ouvir Seth, e ele está perto, próximo à porta.

"Seth! Você o acorda todas as manhãs?" Ouço alguns pedidos de silêncio e ruídos abafados antes da voz de Bella ficar clara novamente. "Você não deve incomodar Edward, Baby". Ela diz, e eu quero gritar. Dizer-lhe que não, que está tudo bem. Ele pode bater na minha porta, você pode bater à minha porta a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Na verdade, eu quero dizer a ela para bater na minha porta todas as noites, escorregar do frio, para a cama, ao meu lado, e aquecê-la. Mas, esses pensamentos são empurrados para a parte de trás da minha mente quando há uma leve batida.

"Entre." Eu deliberadamente fico encostado, sem camisa. Mesmo que ela não me toque, eu ainda quero que ela me veja, na esperança de obter algum tipo de reação dela.

Seth empurra a porta abrindo-a. Limitando-se, ele salta sobre a borda da cama. "Você tem que levantar!" Ele sorri, rastejando sobre mim a inclinando-se contra a cabeceira comigo.

"Bom dia." Eu olho para Bella, e ela está usando a minha camisola favorita de cor creme novamente. Meu coração dói no peito ao olhar para ela. Eu sinto um zumbido familiar onde a parte de trás da minha cabeça encontra o meu pescoço, aquela que diz que ela está ali, e que não posso tê-la.

Isso me deixa louco, me faz querer puxar meus cabelos para obter algum alívio, me faz querer gritar, 'deixe-me tocar em você, basta me dizer que eu posso! "

"Bom dia." Repito, combinando com meu sorriso sonolento, e um tapinha na cama. Ela caminha hesitante, sentado na borda, e seu vestido toca minha coxa coberta pelo lençol. Minha respiração que vinha fácil é acelerada.

Isso é apenas o que ela faz para mim.

"Adivinha Edward?" Seth salta em seu lado, sacudindo a cama toda, e eu sinto a mão de Bella na minha coxa. Meu coração salta no inicio com um baque, e eu tomo uma respiração instável, mas em silêncio. Eu tento não olhar para ela, sua mão.

Eu tento.

Eu falho.

Eu não estou ouvindo Seth me dizendo sobre o visco que pairava sobre a porta de entrada para a cozinha. Eu estou vendo a maneira sutil dos dedos de Bella enrolarem, pensando em como ela ainda está me tocando, como ela não parou, como eu nunca tive maus sentimentos com um lençol, até agora. Eu quero chuta-lo, jogá-lo no chão, pisar sobre ele, e, em seguida, atear fogo.

Isso é apenas o que ela faz para mim.

Seth ainda está falando quando o meu olhar se move para cima de seu corpo, parando em seu rosto. O dela esta no meu estômago, meu peito, meus lábios. Ela renuncia meus olhos, vagando de volta para o meu peito de novo, e eu sorrio. Eu realmente não acho, eu não posso, eu ajo. Eu deixo meu braço cair para o lado, e, em seguida, puxo-o para trás, passando-o ao longo de sua perna. Quando eu descanso minha mão em seu joelho, ela não me para, então eu passo um dedo ali.

Eu assisto seu peito subir e descer com o canto do meu olho.

...

Dr. Banner

"Como foi a sua ação de graças, Edward?" Eu limpo minha garganta, lembrando as ameaças do chefe, a dor que atravessou seu rosto antes que ele me concedesse autorização para sair com sua filha, em sua própria maneira.

"Foi bom. Passei com Bella e Seth. Cheguei a conhecer o pai de Jake, assim como o de Bella. Foi tudo bem." Eu deixei de fora os detalhes desnecessários.

"Será que ela encontrou a sua família?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, sorrindo no ápice de meu divertimento. Ele sempre sabe exatamente o que dizer para me jogar de fora.

"Não."

"Por que isso?" Eu zombo.

"Uh, eles não têm podido visita-la." Eu dou de ombros.

"Será que eles sabem sobre ela?" Concordo com a cabeça, lembrando-me que a primeira conversa que tive sobre eles com a minha mãe. Ela disse que não estava chorando, mas eu sabia que ela estava. Eu podia ouvi-la.

"Sim. Eles sabem tudo sobre ela e Seth. Minha mãe quer desesperadamente conhecer a ambos."

"A Bella sabe sobre eles?" Eu limpo minha garganta novamente, mudando para o sofá marrom de camurça. Ele vê através de mim.

"Não."

"Por que isso?" Inclinado para a frente, eu descanso os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Sentindo-me castigado por suas perguntas, eu preciso me puxar, fechar-me de alguma forma. Eu realmente não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ele disse, e ele sabe disso.

"Ela não pediu."

"Você acha que ela tem que pedir para você contar a ela sobre a sua vida?" Eu coço meu queixo desalinhado.

"Não."

"Pelo que você me contou sobre ela, ela é muito reservada, e mantém-se só. Porque você está esperando por ela para chegar até você?" Ele inclina a cabeça, realmente curioso, como se ele não soubesse a resposta, como se ele não me conhecesse. Ele é astuto, e sorrateiro. Ele é bom.

"Eu não sei. Se ela não está perguntando é porque ela não está interessada?"

"Você está interessado? Você realmente quer mudar sua relação com ela? Você quer ficar com ela?" Seus dedos se reúnem em um ponto. Ele direciona-os para mim em todos os "você" que ele pronuncia.

"Sim, mais do que qualquer coisa." Inclinando-se para frente, Dr. Banner me olha nos olhos.

"Edward, você se lembra do que eu disse sobre a comunicação?" Concordo com a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

"É fundamental". Eu o ouço se inclinar para trás, contente só por me ouvir dizer as palavras. Ele tem a paciência de um santo, este homem.

"Sim. Sim, é."

. ...

"Edward! OMG. Tipo, onde você esteve?" Seth sai correndo da cozinha com manteiga de amendoim e geleia em um sanduíche na mão. A maior parte da geleia está no queixo.

"Uh." Antes que eu possa chegar a uma resposta, Bella está de pé na porta, me salvando.

"Seth, acalme-se e quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não correr ou falar com comida na boca? Vem limpar seu queixo." Ela finge beijar a bunda dele enquanto ele salta, ignorando completamente o que ela disse a ele.

"Tipo, OMG, Edward. Algumas das meninas do High Junior passaram à tarde no ginásio da escola decorando para festa de hoje à noite, e elas ensinaram ao meu filho algumas frases novas." Ela sorri, revirando os olhos.

"Quantas namoradas você tem agora, Seth?" Ela ri baixinho da cara de nojo que ele faz.

"As meninas são nojentas, mãe." Eu me inclino contra a moldura da porta em frente, desfrutando de suas brincadeiras.

"Ele foi cercado quando eu o peguei. Elas estavam bajulando ele. Passando suas mãos em de seu cabelo, beliscando suas bochechas." Ela suspira. "Ele não pode fazer nada, sabe? É apenas algo que nasceu com ele." O sorriso de Bella vacila, mas ele está de volta antes que ela veja meus olhos. Eu não deixo que veja que eu notei.

"OMG, mãe. Você e Edward estão de pé sob o visco. Vocês tem que beijar!" Seth pula do seu banco. Curvando-se, ele mete o dedo na boca aberta, fazendo ruídos de engasgos.

E mais uma vez, eu não acho, eu não consigo, eu ajo.

Empurrando-me do batente da porta, eu fico diretamente em frente a ela. Eu me inclino para a frente, sentindo sua respiração forçada em meu pescoço. Luto contra a vontade de fechar os olhos, olhando para ela.

Cintilante, arregalados, e incertos, eles nunca me deixam quando eu descanso meu braço acima da cabeça. Eu quero tocá-la, deixa-la incerta, determinado em correr os dedos sobre os lábios, e pelo pescoço. Eu quero sentir seu cheiro contra mim antes de mergulhar o dedo para baixo em sua clavícula. Mas, nós não estamos sozinhos, então eu mantenho minhas mãos para mim.

Lambendo meus lábios, eu direciono ao canto da boca. Ela é suave e tem gosto doce de manteiga de amendoim. Sua respiração agora quente e úmida bate no meu rosto, ela me deixa querendo continuar quando ela não vira a cabeça.

E, isso dura apenas um momento, um poderoso, momento crucial, antes de ela se afastar. Meu coração bate no meu peito fazendo doer, tentando se libertar, tentando chegar mais perto. Ecoa em meus ouvidos.

Tum-tum.

Tum-tum.

De novo.

E de novo.

É só o que ela faz comigo.

...

_Festival de Inverno_

Eu tenho seguido Seth como um cachorrinho perdido, tentando ficar longe do canto do ginásio, onde Bella e Rose estão cuidando da barraca do beijo. É tudo em que posso pensar, como eu tive um no canto da boca, enquanto outros levam nos lábios.

Penso nisso enquanto eu assisto Seth jogar Duck-O-War. Penso nisso enquanto ele joga os anéis, os sacos de feijão, e atira as bolas de basquete. Quando vamos para o campo a passos rápidos, ele me pede para ganhar o prêmio, e eu faço. Eu conquisto muito, mesmo não tendo um recorde no festival graças a essa miserável barraca de beijo.

"Vamos encontrar a minha mãe. Eu quero mostrar-lhe todos esses prêmios que eu ganhei!" Seth vibra com orgulho, mas o que ele realmente quer dizer são os prêmios que eu ganhei para ele. Concordo com a cabeça, apesar de eu não ter a menor vontade de poder encontrar os lábios de sua mãe colados com algum punk, ou não poder reprimir isso. Ou pior, encontrar um desses pais solteiros que sabem como trabalhar com a sua criança para ter vantagem.

Eu sinto minhas entranhas fora do lugar, capotando, e superaquecidas. Acho que meus punhos estão cerrados, inconscientemente, e eu nem vi nada ainda, o que me assusta.

O que eu era capaz de fazer se vejo alguma coisa, quando eu ver alguma coisa?

Eu não deveria ser tão irracional. Ela não é minha. Mas, ela é. Eu não pedi que ela fosse, mas eu realmente preciso? Sim, eu decido que eu realmente preciso. Não preciso dizer. Eu não tenho direitos, até pedir por eles, até que ela os dê para mim.

Eu esfrego a cabeça de Seth, apontando na direção que eu sabia que ela estaria, eu posso senti-la, eu sempre a sinto. Isso me mantém são ao não poder tocá-la.

Eu o sigo, com ele pulando e saltando, desviando da multidão. Quanto mais nos aproximamos, mais alto os meus tímpanos sentem as batidas. É constante e suportável até que eu a vejo sentada atrás daquela barraca listrada vermelha e branca. Ela está sorrindo e rindo, e partindo meu coração, mesmo sem saber. Seus olhos estão iluminados, o cabelo dela brilha sob a iluminação forte, e ela esta linda, até mais.

"Vou mostrar a mamãe, ok. Você fica aqui." Seth diz, puxando minha manga. E quando eu viro para dizer-lhe que está tudo bem, eu vejo Rose de pé com Emmett. Ela está corada e os lábios estão anormalmente vermelhos; recém vermelhos por causa do beijo, e ele parece penar, ligeiramente quebrado.

Meu estômago se transforma, e antes de eu perceber o que estou fazendo, eu estou tocando no ombro do primeiro pretendente de Bella, sem palavras dizendo-lhe para se levantar para que eu possa sentar-me.

"Quanto você estava esperando ter que fazer esta noite?" Suas sobrancelhas formam um sulco no caminho mais bonito. Isso me faz querer beijar sua testa primeiro.

"Eu não sei. Acho que Rose tem os olhos postos em uns duzentos. Por quê?" Ela inclina a cabeça, sorrindo seu melhor sorriso, e eu lhe entrego duzentos e cinquenta. Ela começa a rir.

"O que você está fazendo? Se você quer um beijo, é apenas um dólar, e você vai precisar de notas menores. E eu não posso trocar tudo isso." Ela me entrega o dinheiro de volta; Provocando.

Mas, eu não estou.

"E se eu quiser todos os seus beijos?"

. ...

**Bella**

Eu tinha me acostumado com a batida forte de meu coração, aquela que pertence a ele. Ele não me surpreende quando entra na sala, e palpita, ajustando-se a presença dele. Ele deixa estabilizar-se. Ele toma o fôlego. Ele me deixa tonta. Eu tinha chegado a ter expectativa.

Mas, esta é diferente. É um zumbido. Meu coração já não bate por ele, ele murmura, ele canta, ele voa quando suas palavras pairam no ar.

E se eu quiser todos os seus beijos?

Edward tem estado conosco por exatamente três meses e passamos cada um desses dias juntos. Seus toques são cada vez mais frequentes, e em maior número. Sempre inocentemente, ele toca as pontas do meu cabelo quando falamos de nada, às vezes empurrando-o para trás por cima do ombro, levemente correndo o dedo ao longo do meu pescoço. Mas, a única coisa que nos falta é qualquer comunicação real verbal.

E se eu quiser todos os seus beijos?

"Edward". É apenas um sussurro, mas eu sei que ele ouve.

Ele entrega o dinheiro de volta, e eu o pego, meus olhos nunca deixando o seu.

"Dê-me um minuto." Ele acena com a cabeça, e me seguro à cabine para não cair. Vou até Rose sobre os joelhos vacilantes.

"Bella! Que diabos você está fazendo? Volte lá e faça algum dinheiro com esses adoráveis lábios." Ela aperta minhas bochechas, e eu dou um tapinha a afastando.

"Aqui está duzentos e cinquenta. Terminei. Pode dizer-lhes que a cabine está fechada." Eu posso dizer que ela é um pouco ciumenta, e esta morrendo de vontade de perguntar como eu fiz isso, mas eu a corto.

"Você pode olhar Seth por um minuto? Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar." Ela acena com a cabeça, contando e recontando duzentos e cinquenta e um, e eu ando de volta para Edward.

Ele ainda está sentado na cadeira, esperando por mim. Borboletas familiares vibram quando eu corro minha mão pelo seu braço, entrelaçando os dedos. As suas são ásperas contra a minha macia. Calejadas de anos de serviço, e o tempo de esforço que ele coloca ao cuidar de Seth e eu.

Levo-o para o lado de fora, onde é escuro e deserto. Meu coração bate tão alto, eu tenho certeza que ele pode ouvi-lo.

"Seth disse que você estabeleceu um novo recorde". Eu tento parar, sorrindo por cima do meu ombro. Mas Edward para, me virando para ele, ele não me deixa.

"Eu estava pensando em você." Movendo o cabelo do meu ombro, seu polegar desliza por meu pescoço. Um calor familiarizado por mim inunda-me, repousando sobre o meu ponto de pulso.

"Sobre esses homens te beijando." Ele aplica a menor quantidade de pressão, me apoiando contra a parede, e minha boca fica aberta. No comando, esperando por ele.

Eu fecho meus olhos quando ele inclina a cabeça para trás. Abro a boca, ele paira sobre a minha, e eu absorvo sua respiração de canela. "Diga-me para parar, Bella, e eu vou parar." Sua voz grave já profunda; vibrando em todos os lugares que tocamos. Ele intensifica o toque sob o peso de seu polegar.

"Oh Deus". Eu expiro, soltando um suspiro que eu não sabia que estava segurando. Colocando minha mão sobre a dele, eu seguro-o contra o meu pescoço. "Não pare". Estou rouca, implorando, tonta com a necessidade que eu coloco sobre seu suéter de lã escuro, e puxo-o para mais perto. Eu suavemente gemo quando ele assume meu lábio inferior.

Sua suavidade, umidade quente só me provoca mais quando sua língua varre levemente. Eu deixo-o provar antes de eu o puxar para perto, fechando a boca sobre a dele. Eu ruborizo com avidez. Esfregando-me contra ele, eu sinto-o endurecer enquanto nossas línguas se encontram. Eu gemo contra seu corpo aquecido, ele me mantém no lugar, empurrando onde eu mais preciso dele.

Minha mente nada quando eu o tateio, e o agarro. Meus pensamentos estão dispersos, irracionais, e eu quase choro quando vejo que sou incapaz de puxá-lo para mais perto. Eu o quero, preciso dele em mim. Não apenas o meu corpo, mas meu coração, minha mente, minha alma. Eu quero engatinhar sobre ele, enrolar-me nele; criar uma gaiola sob suas costelas.

Agarrando seu cabelo, eu beijo-o incrivelmente forte. Ele geme, pressionando meus quadris, fazendo-me sentir todo o seu peso. Mas, ainda não é o suficiente, não chega nem perto, e eu me afasto ofegante.

"Por favor!" Eu gemo, não sei o que eu estou pedindo, o que ele está disposto a dar, o que eu estou disposta a fazer aqui no estacionamento deserto da escola. Provavelmente nada.

Ele coloca sua testa contra a minha. Nós respiramos, e suas mãos que estavam em minha calça deslizam sob a barra de meu suéter. Ele expõe a pele quente para morder, na noite fria, enquanto seus dedos trabalham o botão da minha calça jeans. Tocando seus lábios no côncavo de meu pescoço, ele abaixa o zíper, e murmura contra a pele sensível.

"Bella é isso que você quer? Você quer que eu te toque aqui?" Sua mão desliza, me tocando suavemente.

"Sim". Eu expiro, descansando minha cabeça contra o tijolo, eu me empurrando contra ele.

"O.M.G." Ouvimos antes de ver qualquer coisa. Edward retira sua mão, dando um passo para o lado para me bloquear, e eu rapidamente fecho minhas calças. Puxando meu suéter, eu corro minhas mãos pela parte de trás do meu cabelo, e olho para ele. Meu coração está inconsolável tremendo dentro do meu peito, e vai até minha garganta.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele diz, balançando a cabeça. Ele parece preocupado, mas aliviado ao mesmo tempo, e eu entendo. Seth poderia ter sido o único a nos pegar.

"Isabella Marie Swan, sua vadia suja". Rose corre, gritando. E eu pulo para longe da parede, passando por ela. Ela se vira para pegar meu braço, bloqueando-me com o dela, e caminha comigo. Eu luto contra o desejo de olhar para trás vendo-o virar a esquina para a entrada da escola. Eu não quero deixá-lo, mas eu também não quero que ele seja submetido a palhaçadas de Rose. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de ela nos zoar na frente dele.

"Por que você não me disse que estava pegando o Senhor Quente da mandíbula linda?" Rose pergunta, me puxando para mais perto, para falar em meu ouvido.

"Senhor O que?" Eu questiono, atirando-lhe um olhar estranho.

"Oh, isso é do que todas as outras mães o chamam. Ele é tudo o que elas falam. Você vai ser a mãe mais odiada desta escola. Você pode muito bem desistir de seu assento reservado agora antes que fique feio." Ela franze o nariz, dando-me os mais simpáticos olhos azuis, e eu rolo os meus.

"Tanto faz, Rose. Onde está meu filho?" Eu pergunto, mas ela não precisa me responder. Eu posso ouvir o seu riso.

"Mãe! Mãe! Olha, eu ganhei um peixe! Dá pra acreditar? Onde está Edward? Quero mostrar a ele também." Eu me curvo ignorando sua pergunta, e vemos os peixes nadando em lados opostos do saco de plástico transparente.

"Seu rosto parece engraçado." Ele ri, pressionando seu polegar contra o meu nariz. E eu tento mordê-lo, fazendo-o rir um pouco mais.

"Onde está Edward? Eu quero que ele me ajude a dar um nome." Suspirando, eu me levanto, eu passo minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, e ele deixa como ele sabe que eu preciso.

"Eu não sei, querido. Vamos ver se podemos encontrá-lo." Ele balança a cabeça, pegando a minha mão e começamos a andar em torno do ginásio. No meio, ele me interrompe, erguendo as mãos no ar.

"Eu não posso mais andar, mamãe. Vai me levar?" Ele faz seu melhor beiçinho; jogando a carta 'Mamãe', e já posso sentir minhas costas começarem a doer quando eu me curvo, levando-o em meus braços. Estou perdida no tempo para voltar para onde começamos.

"Talvez ele esteja lá fora." Seth murmura, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro, e redistribuo o peso dele.

"Ei, Bella!" Eu olho para cima para ver Emmett caminhando em nossa direção, e eu espero que Edward esteja com ele. Eu estava começando a me preocupar.

"Eu estou feliz que eu encontrei você. Edward pediu para dizer-lhe que ele estava saindo. Disse que estaria em casa mais tarde." Ele retransmite a mensagem de Edward, e meu coração falha por duas razões. Uma deles, que ele se foi. E dois ele chamou de casa.

"Oh, ok, obrigado. Pode dizer tchau a Rose para mim? Acho que Seth já teve o suficiente, por que eu sei que eu já tive." Ele ri, esfregando a cabeça de Seth, e me dá uma piscadela sabendo. Eu tento não gemer quando eu me afasto, e caminho de volta para o frio cortante, noite fria.

Tenho esperança que Edward esteja esperando por nós em casa.

. ...

Quando Seth e eu chegamos em casa, as luzes ainda apagadas. Não há nenhum sinal de que Edward esteve aqui.

"Onde está o Edward, mamãe?" Seth pede mais uma vez, entre um longo bocejo enquanto eu abro a porta.

"Eu não sei, querido. Vá escovar os dentes e vá para a cama. Irei lá para cobri-lo" Ele balança a cabeça, os olhos pesados de sono, ele sobe lentamente como se estivesse sendo puxado pelas escadas.

Eu calmamente caminho de volta pelo corredor e olho no quarto de Edward. Quando eu acho que ele não está lá, eu pego o telefone para ligar para ele, mas penso melhor. Entrando na sala, eu puxo de volta a bainha da cortina da janela e me sento, olho para fora, para o nada; esperando que ele apareça.

Eu sabia que não deveria tê-lo deixado. Fui tão estúpida. Eu deveria ter agarrado-lhe a mão, segurando-o com orgulho, como eu disse a Rose que ela poderia fazer, deixando-a apelida-lo, aquilo era totalmente preciso.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas juntas, deixo escapar um pequeno beicinho. Ele tem uma linha da mandíbula linda, e eu sinto falta. Eu quero que ele volte para casa para que eu possa dizer isso a ele. Eu quero que ele saiba que eu sinto falta quando ele se vai, eu sinto falta dele. Eu castigo-me por não dar mais atenção a ele quando ele coçou o queixo sensível.

Descansando minha cabeça contra a parede, eu fecho meus olhos, eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive sentada aqui antes de eu perceber que Seth para de fazer barulho, então eu hesitante deixo meu acento. Subo as escadas caminhando lentamente para o quarto de Seth para encontrá-lo já dormindo debaixo das cobertas, completamente vestido, sapatos e tudo mais. Duvido que ele escovou os dentes.

Beijo-o suavemente, e faço o meu caminho de volta para baixo. Eu coloco um pouco de água no copo, bebendo ao entrar na sala e sentando-me no sofá. Dirijo-me a T.V. somente para voltar a sentar. Eu folheio uma revista olhando para a porta. E, após o que parecem horas de espera por Edward, eu paro de lutar, e adormeço.

Eu mal acordo quando sinto um encontrão. Eu sei que é ele quando sinto um calor e sabão amadeirado. Envolvo meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele me levanta do sofá para me puxar contra seu peito duro. Eu não discuto quando ele me transporta até as escadas, e me coloca na minha cama.

"Fique". Eu agarro seu braço, puxando-o para deitar ao meu lado. Eu não dou a ele uma escolha ao colocar minhas pernas em volta dele, aconchegando-me a ele em cima das cobertas. Eu coloco a minha mão em sua mandíbula.

"Só por algum tempo. Senti sua falta."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: sera que agora a coisa vai?**

**vamos torcer para que sim neee**

**estamos mais desesperadas que os dois pelo jeito**

**arggg vontade de bater na Rose -'**

** mulherzinha chata pobre Emmett**

**Enfim amandooo os coments divosss**

**posto o proximo terça ;)**


	13. By Your Leave – Capítulo 12

_Traduzido por Jéssica de Gang_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**_Capítulo Doze_**

**Edward**

Passando minhas mãos pelos cabelos dela, eu vejo sua testa relaxar. Olho seus lábios rosados, e me inclino para beijá-los.

"Edward?" Eu salto para trás, fazendo com que a cama se agite. Eu aperto meus lábios, trazendo um dedo na boca, apontando para Seth para ficar quieto.

"Onde você estava? Procuramos em todos os lugares." Ele sussurra, subindo na cama. Deitando-se no outro lado de Bella, ele começa a brincar com as extremidades de seu cabelo, e eu me encolho. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que ela acordasse.

"Eu fui fazer uma caminhada." Eu sussurro de volta.

"No escuro?" Concordo com a cabeça.

"Você estava exercitando sua perna?" Concordo com a cabeça mais uma vez, não dizendo a verdade, mas não estava mentindo também.

"Quer ver uma coisa legal?" Disparando para fora da cama. Eu fecho meus olhos até a cama parar de tremer.

"Vamos lá!" Ele grita ao sussurrar, e eu dou uma última olhada na forma adormecida de Bella. Meus lábios formigam quando eu considero beijá-la na frente dele, mas decido rapidamente em não fazer isso.

Cuidadosamente rolo para fora da cama, eu a cubro e sigo-o até o seu quarto. Seu cabelo cresce, ficando em pé na parte de trás, saltando um pouco a cada passo. Ele me faz sorrir ao pensar que seu cabelo é tão rebelde quanto o meu.

"Eu ganhei tudo sozinho." Rindo, ele pega um saco plástico cheio de água, e o estende para mim. "Não é legal?" Eu me curvo na cintura.

"Isso é muito legal, cara. Qual o nome dele?" Eu corro meu dedo sobre o saco, e o peixe o segue; abrindo a boca e fechando enquanto nada junto.

"Ele não tem um. Eu queria que você me ajudasse. Como devemos chamá-lo?" Ficando em pé de volta, eu esfrego meu queixo, fingindo uma reflexão séria.

"Que tal Nemo?" Seth balança a cabeça.

"Ele não é um peixe palhaço." Garoto esperto.

"Uhh... Goldie?" Seth ri alto, cobrindo rapidamente sua boca. Seus olhos arregalados se estreitam quando ele continua achando graça.

"Ele não é uma garota, Edward. Estou falando sério." Eu solto uma risada pelo nariz. Esfregando a cabeça, eu ando para cima e para baixo em sua cama. Eu olho para trás, e Seth sobe ao meu lado.

"Mr. Bubbles (Senhor Bolhas)?"

" Não. "

" Big Mouth Marty (Marty grande boca)?"Sorrindo, ele balança a cabeça.

"Huh-uh".

"Gaper (bocejo) o Peixe-dourado?"Ele me dá um olhar incrédulo.

" O que é Gaper?"Ele pede, e eu sorrio tão grande que mal posso ver.

" Veja como a boca abre e fecha assim?" Seth concorda.

" Isso é bocejar." Ele balança a cabeça novamente no entendimento, e, em seguida, ele balança a cabeça.

"Não. "Isso é um nome terrível". Deixando o peixe no chão, ele rola para me olhar. Ele enfia as mãos sob sua bochecha. Seus olhos se movem enquanto ele pensa.

"Eu acho que eu gosto de Robert." Pulando, ele pega o peixe novamente. Coloca a sacola em seu estômago.

"Robert é bom. Ele parece um Robert." Ele balança a cabeça em concordância.

"Eu também penso assim." Cutucando o saco, ele ri com o peixe, rolando-os para o outro lado.

"Podemos chamá-lo de Bob. Sabe, Bob como um peixe?" Ele me dá um outro olhar.

"Ele é um peixe, Edward." Zombando, ele coloca o peixe na mesa de cabeceira. Eu cutuco sua barriga, e ele me dá empurrões, gritando. Eu o puxo de volta, fazendo cócegas na laterais de seu corpo.

"Você acha que é tão inteligente." Rindo profundamente, ele fica ofegante.

"S-sim!" Ele grita, e eu o calo. Cedendo, estamos de volta deitados, encarando um ao outro.

"Você vai dormir na minha cama?" , Pergunta ele, sem fôlego, e eu encolho os ombros.

"Você quer?" Ele acena com a cabeça.

"Você quer?" Concordo com a cabeça, e ele se vira. Levantando o braço, ele se aconchega as costas contra meu peito.

"Noite, Edward. Eu te amo." Meu coração falha, e eu reforço meu abraço; esfregando o nariz em seus cabelos. Eu sorrio quando eu respiro maçãs doces, e suor.

"Eu também te amo, Cara. Noite".

**Bella**

Acordo sozinha, envolta em lençóis, faltando o calor do seu corpo. Eu posso ouvi-los jogando lá fora no quintal, e eu fecho meus olhos para ouvir.

Edward ainda é 'ele', porque ele só tocou a camisa de Seth. Seth continua a xingar, e ofegar, e gritar quando Edward se aproxima. Mas, nunca chegando perto o suficiente.

Eu sorrio, sonolenta sabendo que Edward poderia facilmente pegá-lo, mas não o faz. Ele joga junto, deixando Seth acreditar que ele tem uma chance contra um homem adulto. Um homem adulto, que ele olha, admira e respeita, possivelmente ama.

Meu coração bate contra o meu peito enquanto eu esfrego meu pescoço e mandíbula, tentando aliviar a dor surda, tentando entender como alguém pode se sentir tão feliz e triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A culpa me consome. Culpa por Jake; culpa por Edward; culpa por me sentir culpada por ele; culpa por Seth não ter um pai, culpa por pensar em Edward como sua figura paterna; culpa por querer Edward como eu quero, como eu quero ele mais do que eu sempre quis Jake .

Empurrando meu rosto contorcido no travesseiro, ele abafa meu grito, grito e choro, mas me conforta, sempre conforta.

Afastando-me apenas para respirar, eu deixo tudo para fora. A felicidade, a tristeza, a culpa por tudo isso, enfraquecida e desgastada pelo esforço, e então eu rolo, descansando minha cabeça no travesseiro seco, enquanto esfria minha pele superaquecida.

E, eu durmo.

"Mããããããe .." Eu sinto um leve toque no meio da minha testa. "Levanta-te! Preciso ir comprar um tanque para Bob. Nadar neste saco o faz triste, viu?" Legal, a umidade atinge meu rosto. Piscando os olhos abertos, eu estou cara a cara com o peixinho de Seth. E ele está certo, Bob tem um olhar triste.

"Estou acordada, bebê." Seth salta para fora da cama, e eu empurro as cobertas. Rolo para fora, eu faço o meu caminho para o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Ligando a torneira, eu me nego a olhar no espelho enquanto sinto a água aquecer. Testo a temperatura com a minha mão, e mergulho meu rosto para baixo na água morna. Meus olhos permanecem fechados quando eu o sinto puxar um fio de cabelo.

"Eu posso levá-lo. Não é nenhum problema." Eu não paro o arrepio quando ele o coloca atrás da minha orelha, arrastando os dedos no meu pescoço, e sobre o meu ombro. Quando eu me ouço respirando, eu fecho a boca. Meus olhos ardem quentes com as novas lágrimas ao lembrar a culpa que tenho por ele, contra ele.

"Ou você pode vir com a gente." Sua voz soa mais perto. Sua respiração em meu pescoço enquanto sua mão trilha pelas minhas costas, parando sobre o meu quadril. Eu agarro o balcão, e ele aperta levemente.

Eu sinto que eu deveria dizer-lhe para parar. Mas com meus olhos fechados, eu apenas sinto seu cheiro amadeirado, o calor de sua respiração, o peso do seu toque. Eu sinto uma dor tão profunda que eu considero pedir-lhe para acalmar isso, eu imagino todas as maneiras que podia. E então, eu me puno por tal pensamento.

Curvando levemente, eu pego uma toalha, e sinto a protuberância de sua calça jeans contra o minha excitação. Contenho-me de choramingar, de me esfregar nele, mesmo sabendo que ele não iria me tocar por muito tempo. Eu sinto vergonha lembrando do jeito que eu implorei, insisti com ele para me tocar, a maneira que eu ainda quero que ele me toque.

"Aqui". O algodão macio da minha toalha macia desliza na palma da minha mão. Limpando minha cara, eu olho para ele no espelho. O verde de seus olhos escureceu, e ele pressiona levemente em mim antes de se afastar. Estou prestes a perguntar-lhe por que ele está parado, quando Seth entra no banheiro.

"Edward! Aí está você!" Minha boca cai, e Edward me dá uma piscadela. Ele tinha ouvido que Seth estava vindo.

"Vamos lá! Bob esta impaciente, e eu não tenho o dia todo." Edward e eu sorrimos um para o outro em silêncio, divertida eu os afasto para que possa me vestir.

A viagem para a loja de animal de estimação é tranquila, mas confortável. Eu vejo as mãos de Edward como eles as mantêm presas e deslizando para o outro lado do volante. Eu quero que ele segure a minha. Eu quero que ele tenha a sua na minha perna; desenhando círculos preguiçosos contra o áspero da minha calça jeans. Mas, ele não faz e eu me encontro aliviada.

Ele estaciona o carro, e eu o vejo sair. Ele vai automaticamente para a porta de trás para soltar Seth de seu assento, e meu coração está cantarolando. As lágrimas ressurgem com força, e eu estou com medo de não ser capaz de sair, entrar, ser vista em público novamente.

Chupando uma respiração, eu ventilo meu rosto. Preciso desesperadamente parar de chorar; chorar tanto, não é natural. Eu começo quando eu ouço uma batida na minha janela.

"Você vem?" Segurando a mão de Seth, ele abre a porta e estende a outra. Eu a pego. Ele não a solta na caminhada até a loja. E, depois que ele abre a porta para nós, ele pega a minha mão na sua novamente. Borboletas vibram quando eu olho para os nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Onde estão os tanques de peixes?" Seth pergunta, caminhando até um homem de pele escura em uma polo azul. Seu crachá lê Quil, e eu solto meu aperto. Edward vai quando eu corro atrás de Seth.

"Bella? Oh meu Deus, Bella? Jake está aqui? Ele está com você?" Quil olha em volta, à procura de alguém que não está lá, que nunca estará lá novamente. Estou respirando com dificuldade, eu me sinto fraca.

"Você conheceu o meu pai?" Quil olha para mim antes de ajoelhar-se na frente de Seth. Ele sorri em reverência, despenteando seu cabelo. "Conheci, e você se parece com ele. Você sabia?" Seth concorda. Sorrindo para mim, ele pega a minha mão, e eu só espero estar sorrindo de volta.

Em pé novamente, Quil continua a tocar a cabeça de Seth quando ele fica mais perto. "Quando Bella? Por que você não me contou? Você sabe que eu teria t-" Eu ergo minha mão, interrompendo-o.

"Por favor, não, Quil Já faz seis anos, estamos indo bem... Bem mesmo." Olhando para trás, eu vejo Edward nos observando atentamente. Faz o meu estômago virar tê-lo tão longe.

"Seis anos?" Ele sussurra, esfregando a testa. "Bem, você está no mesmo lugar? Posso ir vê-lo? Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Posso t-"

"Bella está tudo bem?" A tensão é forte na voz de Edward.

"Sim uh, Edward este Quil;. Um velho amigo, Quil este é Edward, ele é, uh... hospeda-se comigo; conosco quero dizer, uh..." Eu gaguejo. Olho para Edward, em silêncio, perguntando-lhe o que eu deveria dizer. Pedindo-lhe para me mostrar, me dizer. Estávamos juntos? Não estávamos? Será que ele quer?

Deixo escapar um suspiro quando ele desliza seu braço sobre meus ombros.

"Prazer". Segurando sua mão, Quil olha de cima a baixo antes de a tocar.

"Mãe! Edward! Vamos, eu encontrei o tanque perfeito! Edward, você vai levá-lo? Mãe, eu posso pegar alguns destas pequeninas rochas, e este grande castelo? Eu tenho certeza que Bob precisa de um castelo. Por favor? Por favor ? por favor? " Seth vem saltando, e eu rapidamente concordo, sentindo-me como a pior mãe do mundo, porque isso já aconteceu duas vezes hoje, eu não sabia onde meu filho estava.

Eu digo um adeus rápido para Quil, envolvendo meu braço em volta de Edward, eu desvio-nos dele, e voltamos para o carro depois de pagar pelas compras de Bob. Edward não me soltou até que abriu a minha porta.

Eu não posso ajudar, mas observo novamente quando ele ajuda Seth a sentar em seu assento. Ele instintivamente o beija no lado da cabeça uma vez que ele prende o cinto, e meu coração se aquece com a visão. Ele rapidamente olha para mim antes de fechar a porta de trás, e entra em seu lado.

A viagem de volta para casa é uma reminiscência da ida para a loja. No entanto, desta vez eu olho pela janela, só voltando quando eu sinto o calor da mão de Edward na minha coxa.

"Então, este velho amigo .. Ele é seu velho amigo?" Ele pergunta, eu sorrio, atraída. Ele está tenso, e o aperto em sua mandíbula lhe dá uma definição mais nítida. Descansando o braço do lado do seu assento, eu passo o polegar em seu pescoço, e em sua barba. Minha outra mão o mantém segurando minha coxa, e ele visivelmente relaxa.

"Sim". Seu aperto aperta o volante, mas permanece relaxado contra mim. Eu olho para o banco de trás para encontrar Seth dormindo.

"Ele era um amigo para nós dois, mas tivemos um desentendimento pouco antes de Jake e eu nos casarmos." Engolindo em seco, eu umedeço meus lábios meus olhos de um Seth adormecido, eu me concentro nas reações de Edward.

"Ele veio até mim uma noite antes do casamento, bêbado e desleixado. Ele me disse que eu estava cometendo um erro. Que Jake não estava me dando qualquer tipo de vida estando longe meses de cada vez." Eu me inclino para trás, fechando os olhos, e Edward aperta minha coxa.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Você não tem que me dizer." Eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Não, eu faço. Eu quero." Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez, me apertando mais uma vez, e minha cabeça embala na direção dele.

"Ele me pediu para casar com ele, disse que me amava, que ele sempre amou e, quando eu disse que não, ele ficou louco;. Atirando coisas, gritando, xingando. Jake voltou para casa no meio de tudo isso para me encontrar encolhida em um canto, chorando. " Eu respiro fundo antes de continuar.

"Eu nunca tinha visto Jake bater em ninguém antes. Ele era um cara grande. Muito maior do que Quil, mas ele nunca foi violento, era um gigante gentil; Que era como o meu pai costumava chamá-lo." Eu sorrio lembrando-me dos dias em que as coisas eram simples, fáceis. "De qualquer forma, ele veio ao casamento para falar comigo. Só o ouvi porque estava sóbrio. Mas eu nunca disse a Jake que ele estava lá, ou o que ele disse."

"O que ele disse?" Edward olhou brevemente para mim antes de se concentrar de volta na estrada.

"Ele disse que, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Jake, ele estaria lá, ele iria cuidar de mim. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era pedir."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: O.o Bella não é nem louca de pedir u.u**

**Não agora que ela tem um Edward HOT u.u**

**Ownt adoroo momentos entre Edward e Seth, são sempre tão fofos *.***

**Bella ta finalmente mostrando os sentimentos, agora sabemos pq ela hesita em agarrar o Edward, será que demora muito pra ela assumir os sentimentos?**

**Bora comentar que posto mais um cap ate sexta, talvez antes**

**Desculpa o sumiço esse finds, eu tava meio Cabeça cheia sabe, escrever, traduzir, revisar, aiaia, minha cabecinha kkk**

**Mas ja to melhor e essa semana tem post em quase todas as fics, bora comentar então \o/**


	14. By Your Leave – Capítulo 13

_Traduzido por Beatriz Correia_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**_Capítulo Treze_**

**Bella**

"Não tenho te visto há um tempo. Como é que tem estado?" As lágrimas vieram imediatamente, e não as conseguia parar. Soltei uma respiração instável, quando um caminho quente de lágrimas corria pelo meu rosto. Fez-me bem chorar em frente de alguém; de ser capaz de me perder, enquanto alguém vê; ouve; percebe.

"Não acaba? A dor irá alguma vez parar?" Abano a cabeça, soltando um soluço. É libertador, esta raiva; liberta-me.

"Sinto-me como se tivesse sido rasgada, aqui mesmo." Aponto para o esterno; o âmago. Com nada protegido, não consigo respirar.

"Como consegue? Como é que avança?" Observo a sua expressão cair, e engoli uma desculpa, mas eu preciso saber.

"Bella, Eu..." pigarreando, ele desvia o olhar. Olhando outra vez, ele recomeça.

"você não se recupera desse tipo de coisas, Bella." O meu choro silencioso sacodem os meus ombros. Eu vim pelo conforto, e ele está dizendo todas as coisas erradas.

"Você apenas as aceita." Torcendo as mãos, pigarreia outra vez.

"O que te trouxe aqui, Bella? O que te pôs chateada?" Mudando de assunto, inclina-se para a frente, descansando os seus cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Eu, uh. Eu conheci uma pessoa." Uma nova onda de culpa atingiu-me. Surgindo uma nova onda de lágrimas, eu tomo uma respiração profunda.

"Edward. O conheceu no Halloween, lembra-se? Ele tem alugado o quarto extra." A sua boca abre e as suas cinzentas sobrancelhas espessas sobem.

"Eu o beijei." Lambendo meus lábios, eu lembro-me. Eu memorizei a sua boca; como a senti contra a minha. Eu pensei; eu sei que se a ardência tivesse um sabor, seria canela.

"É estúpido, certo? O que estou fazendo? As coisas que estou pensando." Encontrando os meus olhos, ele abana a sua cabeça.

"Não, Bella. Você está intitulando os seus pensamentos. O que você está pensando?"

"Eu, uh." Desviei o olhar, sentindo-me embaraçada.

"Nós encontramos Quil no outro dia." Olhando-o outra vez, eu vejo-o comprimindo os lábios; em claro percebimento. "Eu não sabia sequer que ele estava na cidade; vivendo aqui. Ele nem sabia do que aconteceu a Jake. Talvez eu não devesse ter esperado que ele soubesse, já que não nos falamos. De qualquer maneira, todas essas memórias antigas voltaram, percebe? De como ele veio para mim; oferecendo-se como alternativa." Parando, Respirei. "Eu contei a Edward sobre o que ele fez; o que ele disse. Mas, eu não lhe contei sobre o meu momento de fraqueza quando eu quase contatei Quil, e o trouxe até mim." Soltei um soluço. Só o fato de tê-lo considerado fazia-me doente, e não quero que Edward saiba.

"Eu continuo a pensar que sei que isto não é outro momento de fraqueza. Isto é; Isto é real; muito real; mais que qualquer outra coisa. Eu quero Edward. Todo o dia, Eu o quero; a sua força, a sua proteção, o seu… corpo." Liberto com a voz mais baixa. "Eu quero-o de todas as maneiras que quis Jake; como um marido, um amante, um amigo... Um pai para o meu filho." Fecho os olhos, empurrando as lágrimas. "Eu quero-o ainda mais, e odeio-me por isso." Engolindo a bílis, Eu vejo o aproximar-se mais de mim.

"Eu normalmente não diria isto, Bella. Mas, Eu conheci você e o Jake. Jovens e irresponsáveis; vocês dois eram revigorantes. Eu vi seu amor como foi; inocente, ileso. Vocês eram jovens, mas eu posso dizer que ele te amava, Bella; inteiramente." Soluçando, tentava limpar a minha cara sem sucesso.

"Ele gostaria que fosse feliz é isso que o amor é; Esteja com ele ou não." Tirando uma respiração profunda, solto um sopro devagar. Soluço.

"Eu sei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estou sobre as minhas mãos e joelhos, esfregando o chão da cozinha; encontrando consolo em trabalho de mão exaustivo, quando os ouço falar na outra divisão.

"Hey, Edward. você tem uma mãe?"

Parando, Limpo o suor junto a minha sobrancelha. Engatinhando pelo chão, aproximo-me. Descansando os joelhos no chão da cozinha; Eu ouvi.

"Sim."

"Como é que se chama?"

"Esme."

"Tem um pai?"

"Sim. O seu nome é Carlisle." Eu sorrio quando Edward dá-lhe um soco. Ele aprendeu bem.

"São nomes estranhos." Consigo perceber o divertimento de Edward pelo pensamento sem filtro de Seth, e rio para mim mesma. O garoto tem razão. São nomes estranhos.

"Eles alguma vez vieram visita-lo? Por que não os encontra? Posso conhecê-los?"

Agarrando o batente da porta, sustento a respiração. Edward nunca mencionou o fato de a família o visitar. De fato, nós não temos nos falado muito desde no dia da loja dos animais. Posso apenas imaginar o que será que ele está a pensar; eu saindo quase todas as noites, enquanto Seth fica com Rose. Ele provavelmente pensa que tenho indo ver Quil.

"Bem, Eu falo com eles por celular, mas eles vivem bastante longe. Eles queriam que eu fosse visita-los na ação de graças e natal, mas eu disse que queria ficar aqui com você e com a tua mãe. Vocês são mais divertidos." Seth ri, e eu sorrio tão grande que as minhas bochechas ficam entorpecidas.

"Tem uma irmã ou irmão?"

"Tenho uma irmã chamada Alice e ela casou com Jasper o meu melhor amigo então agora somos algum tipo de irmãos"

Agarro o meu dolorido peito; emocionada por estar aprendendo sobre a família de Edward; envergonhada por tudo o que sei sobre o seu passado vir devido á curiosidade da minha criança. Eu sei que o Dr. Banner está certo, Eu sei. Eu sei que preciso falar com ele; dizer-lhe o que estou pensando; sentindo. Faze-lo saber que eu quero que seja uma grande parte da nossa vida; que quero que sejamos grande parte da dele. Mas, não é fácil.

"Eu quero um irmão. Eu acho que teria uma irmã, mas eu realmente quero um irmão. Acha que você e a minha mãe poderiam me dar um no natal?" Um silêncio foi seguido pela questão de Seth, e estou agradecida por não estar na sala com eles. A resposta de Edward baixou-me a guarda.

"Deveria talvez perguntar isso a sua mãe." _O QUÊ?_

Levantando depressa, eu meditei se deveria correr em direção á porta dos fundos, mas Seth era simplesmente demasiado rápido.

"Mãe!" Seth grita em comando; um Edward sorridente é arrastado atrás dele.

"Você e Edward podem me dar um irmão para o natal?" Ele bate as mãos; esperando, rezando, trabalhando no seu mágico e adorável 'diz que sim'.

Edward tenta controlar o seu riso enquanto eu abro a boca para ele como Bob, o peixe de Seth. Eu posso ver que ele não irá ajudar em nada.

"Bem, isso não é realmente assim, Seth."

"Então como é?" Ele olha para mim como se eu soubesse todas as respostas da existência, e eu sei que o irei desiludir.

Eu não tenho nada; não para ele. _Ele é demasiado novo!_

"Bem Seth, quando duas pessoas realmente se amam..." Fazendo uma pausa, olho para ele; ele está quieto e estático; aguardando pacientemente.

"Eles, uh..." Recomeçando, pigarreando, tentando ganhar tempo; esperando por uma distração que nunca veio.

"Fazem coisas de adultos que é demasiado novo para saber." Profiro rapidamente, e ele demonstra a sua apreciação com uma carranca; cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Gostaria de ter uma bicicleta?" Edward entra na conversa, e serei eternamente grata. Com os lábios soltei um _obrigado_ enquanto Seth pensava, batendo com o dedo contra o queixo.

"Está bem! Sim!" Ele salta e corre para fora da sala apenas para dar meia volta e entrar novamente.

"Talvez no próximo natal possam me dar um irmão!" Rindo, ele corre para fora, e troco um olhar com Edward.

Com o coração já cantarolando, encontro-o olhando para mim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sexta é noite de cinema, e começa como qualquer outra. Eu estouro a pipoca, Edward serve as bebidas, e Seth escolhe o filme; é sempre o Toy Story 3. Mas, enquanto normalmente Seth sentava-se no meio, ele prefere optar pelo lado mais afastado do sofá, o que me deixa no meio. E quando Edward se senta, a sua coxa tocando na minha, o formigueiro que sinto por ele intensifica-se.

O seu calor queima; marcando-me através das calças, pele, músculo, e osso. Eu sinto-o em todo o lado, sempre, dia e noite, noite e dia. Minhas fantasias sempre correm ferozmente depois daquela noite; a noite do beijo não acabado; tudo diferente; tudo consumido. Fizemos no sofá uma vez.

Fui sacudida do meu devaneio quando Seth chuta o meu lado, enviando-me diretamente para Edward. Coloquei a minha mão no seu joelho enquanto o seu braço atinge os meus ombros e cai para as minhas costas. Fazendo cócegas no pé de Seth, ele faz a sua dancinha e salta até atingir o lugar afastado do sofá. E, quando eu começo a me afastar Edward aperta a seu aperto a minha volta. Olhando para Seth, encontro-o completamente desinteressado, então não luto. Deixo-o agarrar-me.

Ele se sente bem, morno; cheira bem também. A banho fresco, o seu cabelo continua molhado; dando-lhe um fresco, fresco aroma de madeira molhada. Eu quero desesperadamente cheira-lo; funga-lo com o meu nariz; exatamente na curvatura do seu pescoço; ao longo da sua mandíbula. E depois saboreá-lo. Quero saborear o sabor da pipoca e da coca que atravessa os seus lábios.

Na metade do filme Seth adormece, e continuo focada no sabor de Edward, no seu sabor, na celestial sensação de ter o seu braço a minha volta. Nos dedos que formavam círculos preguiçosos ao longo do comprimento do meu braço. Suspirando, descanso a minha cabeça contra ele; fazendo com que a minha camiseta subisse e quando senti aqueles dedos acariciando a pele exposta, a minha terminação nervosa pegou fogo. Respirei fundo, o cheiro a musgo molhado; está deixando-me tonta. Correndo a minha mão pela parte interna da sua coxa, suavemente toco com os lábios no seu pescoço, e ele liberta um gemido. _Gemidos. _Levantando a cabeça, os nossos narizes roçam.

"Pai?" Seth acorda. Com o coração batendo, inclino-me para trás, olhando para ele, quando percebo o que ele disse. Deixo-o subir em cima de mim, indo descansar no colo de Edward. O pequeno fogo que sinto ardendo no meu peito envolve-se em volta do meu pequeno filho.

Observo quando ele se levanta; ajustando Seth facilmente nos seus braços. Agarrando a minha mão, ele levanta-me, e o silêncio mantém-se enquanto me guia com ele para as escadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward**

Eu vejo a surpresa de Bella. O que ela não sabe é que Seth já me tinha chamado assim. A primeira vez que o fez não tive a certeza se o devia corrigir, por isso não o fiz. Eu não sabia como trazer esse assunto à tona, então eu deixei-o para mim. Eu não tenho a certeza absoluta que ele sequer estava acordado. Não acontece com muita frequência.

"Obrigado por carrega-lo por mim. Ele está se tornando demasiado pesado para mim." Ela sorri antes de escorregar hesitante entre mim e a cama para agarrar Seth. A suas costas estão alinhadas com a minha frente, e eu não me movo até ela dar um beijo nele. Silenciosamente, agarro-lhe a mão e a guio até ao andar debaixo. Eu sei que precisamos conversar, e ela sente-se mais confortável na cozinha.

Devido ao silencio, os nossos pés são pesados, e ruidosos ao longo dos degraus de madeira. Apenas quando chegamos à cozinha, é que lhe largo a mão. Considerei roubar um conjunto de cervejas, e foi o que fiz. Dando um grande gole, Eu dei-lhe uma e ela rapidamente a aceita. Não costumamos beber frequentemente, mas encontram-se sempre a mão, o que parece que veio mesmo a calhar agora. Eu acredito que precisamos delas neste momento. Eu sei que preciso.

"Eu estou na terapia. Eu tenho ido lá desde o meu problema. Tinha muitos pesadelos, e os médicos achavam que sofria de stress pós-traumático (PTSD), então eles levaram-me para um psiquiatra. Eu não estou em qualquer medicação, e eu nunca tive, Eu juro. Os pesadelos atualmente pararam quando me mudei. Bem, eles voltaram desde que Seth quebrou o seu braço, mas eles melhoraram. Uh, eu estava tendo um numa noite... A noite..." Calei-me. Pigarreando, deixei a explicação fluir. Se ela corar é uma indicação, ela sabe a noite a que me estou a referir. "Mas, eu preciso continuar a ir mesmo que sinta que preciso falar. É onde eu estou quando não estou no ginásio; na terapia." Deixei escapar. Dando outro gole, Examino-a antes de continuar.

"Na maior parte do tempo, eu falo sobre você. Eu falo da maneira que me faz sentir-me. De como quero mais com você, e de você. Eu percebo que estou a te contar isto sem nenhum aviso, mas preciso que saiba, e preciso que saiba agora poreue eu preciso disto. Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso de você." Parada, sem pestanejar, a sua respiração saindo em pequenas lufadas. Quando ela não diz nada, Eu dou um novo grande gole; Eu continuo.

"A minha família quer conhecer a você e a Seth. Eu contei-lhes tudo sobre você. Eu falo sobre vocês o tempo todo. A minha mãe já os ama, e ela está chateada por tê-la afastado de você este tempo todo. Ficará tudo bem se virem visitar-nos brevemente? Irá querer conhecê-los?" Permanecendo o silêncio, ela lambe os lábios; acenando com a cabeça.

"Também, não é a primeira vez que Seth me chama assim." Isto ganhou a sua atenção, e ela finalmente fala.

"Não é?" Abano a cabeça e dou outro gole na lata. Esta agora grande, longa.

"Eu nunca o ouvi dizê-lo. Porque que não me disse? Ele diz com muita frequência?" Acabei a minha primeira, e agarrei outra enquanto ela me olhava expectante.

"Não. Ele não diz muitas vezes. Apenas um punhado de vezes, e é sempre quando ele está cansado. Eu nem se quer acho que ele percebe que o está dizendo. Desculpa nunca ter te dito. Eu não sabia como trazer o assunto à tona, mas estou a te dizer agora." Ela olha para baixo, para o balcão, e eu espero que ela não chore. Eu vivia verdadeiramente de dizer a soldados que 'aguentem o golpe' . Eu não sei como consolar uma garota chorando.

"Jake nunca o ouviu dizer isso." Os seus ombros começam a abanar.

Largando a cerveja, eu faço o caminho até estar a sua frente. Agarrando a sua cabeça entre as minhas mãos, eu levantei-a até ela conseguir-me ver.

"Eu sei, Bella, e nunca tomarei o lugar de Jake. Eu sei que o ama, e eu trocaria de lugar com ele por você num segundo se pudesse." Lágrimas silenciosas desaguam dela enquanto as suas mãos cobrem as minhas; ela finca-se nelas como se fosse uma corda salva-vidas.

"Não importa o quão difícil é, não importa o quanto lute, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Percebe?" Ela fechou os olhos, libertando mais lágrimas enquanto ela soluçava.

"Eu não disse nada porque eu gostei... Eu gostei quando ele me chamou de pai. Estava com medo que se te dissesse alguma coisa ele iria parar. E eu não quero que ele pare Bella. Eu amo-o como se ele fosse meu. Eu amo-o tanto quanto um pai ama." Descansando a testa contra a dela, respirei fundo, preparando para lhe dizer o que senti desde a primeira vez que a vi.

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Eu te amo por que é a pessoa mais bonita que alguma vez conheci; por dentro e por fora. Eu te amo porque é amorosa e divertida, e tem uma paixão doentia por filmes de terror." Isto a fez rir, e eu sorri. "Eu te amo porque é uma mãe maravilhosa; a melhor mãe. E, te amo por ter trazido Seth ao mundo; que tenha o deixado fazer parte da minha vida, e ter me deixado conhecê-lo; deixado amá-lo. Eu nunca conheci um amor assim, Bella, e eu o quero. Eu quero ter você. Eu quero Seth; para sempre. Eu estou aqui para ficar; se você me quiser." Afastando-se, ela não está mais rindo. Limpo-lhe as lágrimas; olho para os seus olhos embaçados, olhos castanhos, e o meu estomago revira. Meu coração martela num ritmo irregular no meu peito; Ficando difícil de respirar. "Diz-me que irá. Diz-me que quer também."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt ele finalmente disse**

**E agora? Bella vai dizer de volta?**

**É bom ela dizer ou eu entro na fic e bato nela u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ownt Seth chamando o Edward de pai fofo demais**

**e ele pedindo um irmão kkkkkk, Seth é terrivel, amoo ele**

**O próximo vem semana que vem, segunda eu acho**

**A sobre a pergunta se eu sou de portugal ou a tradutora, tem alguns estados do Brasil, eu não lembro qual agora, que a linguá parece com a de portugal, e uma das tradutoras é de lá eu acho por isso algumas palavras escapam, eu tento tirar a maioria, mais algumas não vejo, mas da pra ler né? Espero que sim e que estejam amandooo, até a próxima fic**


	15. By Your Leave – Capítulo 14

_Traduzido por Beatriz Correa_

_Traduzido por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Natalia Breda_

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_Bella_**

Estou apalpando a sua camiseta, tateando, agarrando no fino material preto que lhe cobria o peito.

_Amor._

_Ele me ama._

Eu preciso dele perto, mais perto, tão mais perto, mas ele continua ancorado no seu lugar. Ele não se mexe.

_Porquê que ele não se mexe?_

"Bella?" Agarrando as minhas mãos, ele prensa-as contra o seu peito, contra o seu calor. Consigo sentir o seu coração; a batida está emparelhada com a minha; duramente e veloz. Tão, tão rápida.

"Por favor, Edward." Foi tudo o que consegui falar, tudo o que consegui pronunciar.

_Por favor._

Dedos dobrando o tecido, eu dobro a perna rodeando sua cintura, enquanto ele tropeça em frente. O calor vindo das suas mãos videntes infiltra-me enquanto ele nivela-me.

Consigo senti-lo, tudo nele; longo, e duro, pulsando contra o meu centro. Nós sofremos do peso desta doce dor. Eu quero aliviar a sua; faze-lo vir nas minhas mãos, na minha boca, em mim. Eu quero os seus gemidos. Eu quero ouvi-los enquanto ele se espalha por tudo em mim, usando-me para acabar com a sua dor.

_Eu te quero._

_Eu te amo._

_Diz._

"Mamãe, estou com sede." Com a perna rodeada na cintura de Edward, descanso a minha testa contra o seu peito, respirando com dificuldade.

Eu amo o meu filho, tanto que dói, mas neste momento apenas quero gritar.

_Uma noite! Apenas uma noite, por favor!_

Edward agarra o meu tornozelo, libertando-se da minha espera, e beija meu nariz. "Eu providencio isso." Me virando, Vejo-o ajustando-se sutilmente. Andando de uma maneira estranha até á pia, e eu solto uma risadinha.

Olho para baixo quando sinto umas mãozinhas tocando os meus joelhos. Seth silenciosamente ergue os seus braços, e eu levanto-o com um leve gemido, colocando-o no meu colo. Contra o meu peito ele se aninha.

"Posso dormir na cama de Edward?" Os seus pequenos olhos sonolentos mantêm-se fixos em mim.

"Por que você quer dormir na cama de Edward, Bebê?" Eu limpo os seus cabelos suados da testa.

"Porque estou seguro lá, e ele pode me proteger." Olho para Edward, minhas sobrancelhas formando uma ruga, e ele encolhe os ombros.

"Te proteger do quê, Bebê?" Ele roda a cabeça para olhar para Edward e volta a olhar para mim; acordado, e em alerta.

"Dos tomates." Ele sussurra, com os seus olhos disparando ao redor da sala.

"Por que precisa de proteção de tomates?" Eu pergunto, e ele zomba, rolando os olhos.

"Porque eles são tomates assassinos!" Ele ressalta, jogando os braços ao ar, e eu cubro a boca escondendo o sorriso, tentando não rir.

"E onde é que você viu esses tomates assassinos?" Pergunto, sabendo muito bem onde é que ele os viu. E eu sei que está errado, mas neste momento estou mais chateada que isso o tenha assustado. Ele é o meu filho, apesar de tudo. Ele deveria aguentar mais do que isso.

"Na casa do Sam." Beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Se quer dormir na cama do Edward, tem que lhe perguntar." Ambos olhamos para Edward. Sorrindo ele estende os seus braços, e Seth salta em sua direção. Eu os segui em direção ao quarto de trás.

Pousando Seth sobre a cama, Edward puxa a sua camiseta pela cabeça. O meu coração salta, pesando no meu peito quando o vejo dobrar-se, flexionar-se. Abrindo a gaveta, ele retira um par de moleton cinza claro, jogando-se na cama. O meu estomago prazerosamente flutua quando vejo os seus dedos abrindo o fecho das calças.

Seus ágeis dedos são rápidos. Com seus olhos no chão, ele obviamente está alheio ao que está a fazer. O efeito que está a causar, a confusão que está provocando. Cruzando uma perna por cima da outra, eu levemente me espremo quando ouço o baque dos jeans contra o chão. Ele está usando boxers brancas; _As boxers brancas_; Aquelas que eu tinha tocado; Segurei com estas mãos tremulas.

Molhando os lábios, engulo, quase sufocando com a quantidade de saliva acumulada. Recolho o suor frio, pondo-o uma forte e resistente perna em cima no momento. Engatinhando pela cama, ele deita-se sobre o estomago, e Seth segue-lhe o exemplo, lançando-se para deitar sobre ele. Eu sorri para o quanto eles são adoráveis antes de encontrar os meus pés, e andar até Seth para o beijo de boa noite.

Eu não quero sair.

"Noite, Bebê. Te amo." Ele abraça-me o pescoço e eu dou-lhe um beijo na bochecha, ele agarra-me apertado quando tento me levantar.

"Tem que ficar aqui, também Mãe. Eu preciso que você durma do outro lado." Ele puxa-me para baixo, e eu não luto. Eu quero estar aqui. Abraço-o de lado com as suas costas contra o meu peito, e olho para Edward.

Ele sustenta-nos de lado, sorrindo, e eu quero beija-lo fora da sua face. Quando ele descansa a cabeça contra a almofada, eu corro os dedos pelo seu cabelo espesso.

Não tenho a certeza que está no tempo de lhe contar, contar-lhe que o amo também. Eu quero. Eu quero mais que tudo lhe dizer, mas também quero mostrar-lhe, e eu não posso. Não ainda, não com Seth entre nós.

Eu consigo senti-lo tocando no meu pulso, correndo o polegar pelo interior do meu braço, e me sinto bem, bem demais. Tão bem que é enlouquecedor.

Por que ele está fazendo isto? Tocando-me desta maneira, fazendo-me quere-lo mais do que posso?

Estou pulsando, sendo profundamente torturada por esta dor implacável, e ele está rindo. Ele sabe. Ele sabe o que está fazendo. Ele sabe o que irá descobrir, sentir quando ele puder me tocar. Eu quero que ele me toque. Eu quero que ele sinta o que ele faz comigo.

Levantando a minha mão da sua cabeça ele leva-a aos lábios, beijando a palma no centro.

"Boa noite, Bella."

.

.

.

Algo duro foi prensado contra a parte de baixo das minhas costas. Atingindo-o por trás, agarro o objeto ofensivo, desejando ter uma moeda por cada vez que acordo em cima de um brinquedo de Seth. Apenas, não era um brinquedo, não de Seth de qualquer maneira.

Virando a cabeça, encontro-me olhando para o olho do bosque. Dou um aperto forte enquanto ele se balança na minha mão.

"Onde está Seth?" Ele abana a cabeça, enquanto continua a se esfregar contra mim.

"Eu não sei." A sua boca cobre a minha. Calor e fúria, ele está longe de ser um cavalheiro enquanto força a separação dos meus lábios. O profundo sofrimento está de volta, forte, vingativo com uma tensão inalterada.

"Mmmm." Gemo, separando as pernas, convidando-o para o meio delas. Eu preciso dele aqui.

"Por favor." É tensamente murmurado contra a sua boca.

Sentei-me enquanto ele apoia-se nos seus joelhos. Sentindo-me corajosa, corro o meu dedo ao longo do elástico da sua boxer. Baixo o cós e eu levo-o a minha boca, apenas o suficiente para sentir o seu sabor, conseguindo que ele fique molhado. O seu gemido é calmo, contido enquanto eu me abaixo, trazendo-o comigo, minhas mãos nunca o deixando.

"Deus, Bella." Eu o coloco entre minhas dobras finamente cobertas. Movemo-nos um contra o outro, compartilhando lufadas de ar trabalhadas. Estava perto. Sentindo o formigueiro na ponta dos dedos dos pés, eu apertei, ajudando-me. Eu precisava vir; precisava de me livrar da dor atroz antes de implodir.

Desejei que não tivesse usando estas calças, se tivesse apenas de calcinha seria tão mais fácil, era só por para o lado, e deixá-lo escorregar para dentro. Eu o quero dentro de mim.

"Ungh!" A sua boca está na minha outra vez, calando todo o barulho que faziamos, mas eu não conseguia parar. Eu não conseguia parar enquanto sentia o calor, o pulsar, a doce-doce libertação de ondas intensas. Os meus braços abraçavam, as minhas pernas apertavam, enquanto eu guiava-o para fora, nunca querendo que acabasse. Mas, acabou.

"Mãe! Edward! Venham ver, está nevando!" Seth disse, gritando da porta da frente. Edward descansa a sua testa contra a minha antes de sair de cima de mim, e apoiando de costas. Ele coça a barba do seu queixo.

"Estamos arranjando uma babá." Edward olhou para mim, riu, e eu sorri enquanto ele rolava para fora da cama perguntando-me como ele conseguia estar tão calmo, tão concentrado. Isto deveria machucá-lo.

"Eu penso que precisamos mais do que uma babá. Vou ligar para Rose, ela está me devendo uma." Riu mais, carregando uma tonelada de roupa para lavar. Ele pairou sobre a cama, sobre mim, antes de plantar um suave e displicente beijo nos meus lábios.

"Parece-me ótimo."

.

.

.

O suave branco cobertor de neve da rua está derretendo, e a sua cor torna-se um castanho sujo. Seth tem brincado lá fora por toda a manhã, enquanto eu tentava conseguir falar com Rose. Quando ela finalmente respondeu, apenas disse uma palavra.

_Tomates._

"Seth Bebê, seja bom para a Rose e para Emmett, está bem?" Ele acena, correndo ao redor da mesa da cozinha dos Hales. Talvez eu tenha dado a ele umas barrinhas de energia de fruta, apenas para fazer a noite da Rose interessante. "Não saia de casa a menos que alguém vá com você, e nada de filmes de terror." Ele voltou a sua cabeça para trás, rolando os olhos.

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu sei!" Ele grita, saltitando em cada silaba.

"Está bem, me dê um abraço." Rapidamente o faz.

"E um beijo." Ele bufa. Arregalando os olhos, ele franze os lábios, acertando-me mesmo no meio dos lábios.

"Obrigada, Bebê. Te amo." Beijei-lhe a ponta da cabeça depois de Edward despentear os seus cabelos. Estava quase assustada por deixá-lo.

"Bella, dá o fora daqui antes que eu dê o fora ao invés de você. Estou falando sério. Nós ficaremos bem. Você está espetacularmente fantástica e você também Edward." Ela piscou, mas estou desarmada.

"Está bem, eu vou, apenas me ligue se acontecer alguma coisa, está bem?" Ela acena, puxando-me da porta, e fecha-a na minha cara. Edward agarra a minha mão.

"Irá correr tudo bem, Bella. O que poderia ser pior que tomates?"

.

.

.

O caminho até ao restaurante foi calmo, mas confortável. Sempre confortável. Ele tocou-me de todas as maneiras que eu queria que ele me tocasse. Agarrando a minha mão, beijou as costas antes de voltar a colocá-la no meu colo.

Estava pensando se lhe dizia enquanto os seus dedos percorriam por cima da seda do meu vestido até ao meu joelho onde permanecia até retomar para cima, e para cima, até atingir o interior da minha perna, percorrendo a bainha. Ruborizando, instintivamente as minhas pernas abriram.

"Chegamos." Gemi.

"O quê?" Perguntou, agindo completamente alheio.

"Não podemos ir lá agora!" Disse saindo mais alto do que esperava.

"Por que não?" Ele vira-se de frente para mim, sorrindo.

_Ele sabe porquê._

"Porque..." Mexo-me ligeiramente no assento, debaixo do seu olhar atento.

"Por que o quê, Bella? Diga-me." É suave, mas exigente. Alcanço uma fraca respiração, enquanto ele retira o cabelo do meu ombro. "Me diz, Bella. Fala." Ele corre os dedos sobre o meu pescoço, descansando-os na minha clavícula.

"Eu quero você." Sussurrei, começando um contato visual. Inclinando-se, a sua boca paira sobre a minha, e acabo com a distância. É macio, doce, não necessitado como nesta manhã.

"Não antes que me pague o jantar." Explodo em gargalhadas, apertando-o contra o meu peito, e ele agarra a minha mão. Rindo baixinho ele rapidamente brinca com os meus dedos enquanto me acalma, soltando risinhos suaves.

"Está bem, Estou pronta." Ele beija as pontas dos meus dedos antes de sair do carro. Circulando o carro, ele abre-me a porta oferecendo a sua mão, e eu a agarro sem qualquer intensão de deixá-la ir.

Atravessamos uma rua movimentada em direção ao centro da cidade. Ainda gargalhando. Meus saltos raspando nos cascalhos soltos, fazendo-me ocilar em meus pés. Edward enrolou o seu braço na minha cintura fazendo-me recuperar o equilíbrio, e o mantém até ser mostrado os nossos lugares. Estava agradecida que ele não tivesse sentado ao meu lado. Sempre pensei que isso fazia uma conversa desconfortável.

"Aposto que sei o que vai comer." A sua confiança é astronómica.

"Ah, é?"

"Sim."

"Está bem, o que pedirei?" Levantando as sobrancelhas sorri, incapaz de parar desde que aqui chegamos.

"Spaghetti Aglio, Olio, e Peperoncino."

"O quê?"

"Spaghetti Aglio, Olio, e Peperoncino." Ele repete, e começa a rir. É óbvio que ele não fala italiano.

"O que é isso? Eu nem sequer sei o que é isso." Ele ri abafado.

"Apenas olhando para a descrição." Os meus olhos percorreram o menu, encontrando o que definitivamente duvidava que iria comer, e muito menos seria capaz de dizer.

_Espaguete com alho, azeite, e pedaços de malagueta._

"Oh, wow. Ainda bem que não apostamos nada. Acho que perdi." Dando risadas, ele olha-me triunfante, e adorável. Tão adorável, começo a achar que estou mudando as minhas preferências. Eu quero beija-lo, mas em vez disso bebo um bocado de água.

"Faça-me." Corando, cobri a boca. Pigarreei enquanto tirava outra respiração.

"Eu pensava que você queria comer primeiro." Corei enquanto ele ria.

"A sobremesa soa bem, também." Ele pisca, levando-me outra vez a me exceder, e corar profundamente nas minhas bochechas e no meu peito. As suas palavras, o seu olhar, eram prazerosamente enervantes.

"Faça-me, Bella." Esta vez foi mais baixo, mais pesado. Eu senti-o no meu intestino.

"Eu irei. Depois." Ele abanou a cabeça, mostrando parte dos seus dentes pérola, mostrando o meu sorriso preferido. O meu coração falha uma batida.

"Por favor, eu sei que você quer também." E, eu quero. Poderia dizer isso. Poderíamos fazer isto a noite toda, mas com ele não seria diferente; continuaria tudo o mesmo, e enquanto eu gosto da brincadeira, eu quero uma dinâmica diferente. Controlando as palavras, eu olho o cardápio.

"Bem, não há cachorros quentes, então isto está fora." Não resisti, e ele lança risadinhas.

"Dedução é uma grande ajuda." Prendi o lábio, tentando não sorrir. Agarrando o cardápio na frente da minha cara, me recusei a olhar para ele. Eu coloco a língua para fora com repulsa quando o encontro.

"Ravioli de cogumelos." Fechei o cardápio, sentando-me de uma maneira estranha.

"Boa escolha. Boa escolha." Ele acena.

"Eu sei." Descansando o queixo na mão, enrugo o nariz.

"Você é bonita." No outro lado da mesa, ele olha para baixo, entrecruzando os dedos.

"Eu sei." Ele encolhe-se.

"Sabe o quanto é linda?" Olhando para cima. Os seus olhos verdes pálidos, estavam escuros, quase pinho. Eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Não. Diga-me."

"Posso anotar seus pedidos?" Ambos recuamos, sentando direito. Lutando contra as palavras em italiano, desisti, apenas apontando para aquilo que queria. Edward tentou não rir enquanto facilmente indicou aquilo que queria. O momento tinha sido completamente arruinado.

Eu brinco com o canudo fechado, abrindo e fechando a boca, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

"Os seus pais estão planejando vir pra cá? Eles estarão aqui no natal?" Limpo a garganta.

"Iria se importar se eles passassem o natal aqui?" Abano a cabeça.

"Não, claro que não. E- Eu gostaria disso. Seth iria gostar. Eles se importariam se Charlie e Billy estivessem lá?" Ele abana também a cabeça.

"Não. Eles iriam amar. Eles valorizam a família." Ele sorri aparentemente embaraçado.

"Isso é legal. E sobre a sua irmã e Jasper? Eles virão?" Mal aquilo saiu da minha boca e eu percebi o meu erro. Ele lançou-me um sorriso ironico, mas ignorou o meu bisbilhotar.

"Provavelmente não, Alice está grávida. Não sei sequer se é suposto ela poder viajar." Acenei, relembrando-me desses dias.

"Eu tenho muitas roupas de criança posso dar a ela, se for um garoto." Ele aproxima-se de mim, mas para quando o garçom chega com a comida.

Comíamos calmamente, no início o único som que se ouvia era o bater de vez em quando do garfo, ou um mastigar mais barulhento. Estava controlando os meus nervos para contar-lhe quando ele quebra o silêncio primeiro.

"Foi para algum curso na faculdade?" Abanei a cabeça.

"Você queria?" Ele perguntou, e baixei o garfo, pensando sobre isso.

"Não realmente. Eu casei muito cedo, e quando descobri sobre o Seth eu quis ficar com ele o maior tempo possível. Os benefícios da marinha, e o seguro de vida de Jake nos mantiveram confortáveis durante algum tempo, mas começou a acabar. Foi por isso que pus o anúncio no jornal." Ele acena com a cabeça.

"Estou feliz que o tenhas feito." Ele sorri, olhando para baixo.

"Eu também."

Uns minutos de calmo silêncio passaram até voltar a falar.

"Você foi á faculdade enquanto estava na marinha?" Aceno, engolindo em seco.

"Mecânica. Consigo consertar qualquer coisa." Ele abafa um riso, tomando um gole da sua água.

Devia ter adivinhado.

"Você tem algum irmão?" Dando uma grande dentada abano a cabeça.

"Posso...? Posso perguntar sobre a sua mãe? É só que parece que eu conheço todos os outros, e você nunca fala sobre ela." Limpo a boca. É verdade eu nunca falo sobre a minha mãe, mas não vou contra.

"Ela morreu num acidente de carro quando tinha dezessete." Sinto a sua mão na minha.

"Sinto muito." Dou-lhe um aperto.

"Ela deixou o meu pai logo quando eu tinha acabado de nascer, e mudou-se para Phoenix. Foi ali que cresci. Não me mudei até aos meus dezesseis anos. Ela começou a sair com um jogador de baseibol da segunda liga, Phil, e queria viajar com ele, então me mudei para o meu pai." Encolho os ombros. "Ambos foram mortos numa colisão de frente com outro carro enquanto dirigiam de volta para Jacksonville."

"Desculpa-me por ter tocado no assunto" ele afasta-se, mas eu aperto a sua mão. Abano minha cabeça.

"Não, não sinta. Eu quero que você saiba sobre isto. Eu quero que saiba de tudo."

_Porque te amo._

_Basta apenas dizer isto._

Provocando-lhe a sede, eu corro o pé por dentro da sua perna. A sua garganta sacode enquanto ele engole.

Eu não disse.

"Vamos sair daqui."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Arrggh ela nao disse **

**Diz logo Bella, antes que o soldadoward ache que não ama ele**

**Cara eles tão quase pulando um no outro kkkkkkkk**

**E no proximo eles pulam pelo jeito ;)**

**O proximo ta prontinho pra postar é só vcs comentarem que sai essa semana mesmo **


	16. By Your Leave – Capítulo 15

_Traduzido por Jessica Gang_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Natalia Breda_

**Capítulo 15**

**Bella**

Às vezes me pergunto se o universo está contra mim, contra todos nós, especialmente no nosso tempo mais desesperador de necessidade.

"Onde ela está?" Eu ataco incapaz de conter-me.

Durante toda a noite não conseguimos falar duas palavras sem que ela me interrompesse, agora ela não está á vista.

"Está com pressa?" Edward sorri, dando leves toques como uma perna em toda a volta do meu joelho, divertindo-se enquanto observa eu me contorcer.

"Eu? Não. Eu estava com a impressão de que queria sair daqui, passar algum tempo sozinho em uma casa tranquila, sem interrupções. Mas, eu acho que eu estava errada." Suspirando, eu me inclino para trás. "O que significa que, Seth pode voltar para casa hoje à noite... como ele queria." Dou-lhe um olhar aguçado, esperando que ele entenda que eu posso receber o telefonema temido a qualquer momento, e seus olhos se arregalam.

Ele se levanta da mesa.

"Onde você está indo?"

"Encontrar a nossa garçonete."

Eu sorrio quando ele vai embora, engolindo o resto do meu Pinot Grigio, e eu o vejo. As pontas crescidas de seu cabelo brilham como o brilho de uma vela. Sua jaqueta cinza escura e calça jeans de lavagem também escura parecendo quase preta na iluminação fraca.

Balançando ao som suave de cordas, eu gosto do corte estreito de seus quadris, a maneira como ele se comporta, a arrogância, ninguém consegue ignorá-lo.

E não digo isso só por causa do vinho.

"Vamos lá". Abro os olhos, não me lembro de alguma vez os fechar. Ele está estendendo sua mão, e eu a pego.

"Você a encontrou?" Balançando a cabeça, ele me ajuda a ficar de pé, colocando a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Bem, não temos de pagar?" Ele levemente me empurra na direção que ele quer que eu vá, me levando para a noite fria, e de repente eu estou sóbria.

"Eu paguei. Tome cuidado." Ele me puxa, tropegamente e vacilante, através dos descuidados pedaços quebrados, e avançamos na rua da cidade.

Quando chegamos ao carro, o vento bate, levantando a bainha solta do meu vestido, e eu tremo. Edward tira o casaco, colocando-o sobre meus ombros, e eu posso sentir o cheiro dele.

O cheiro de madeira resistente me rodeia, tudo rústico e pesado. Meus sentidos estão no pico com o cheiro límpido, nítido no ar frio, e eu me sinto tonta. Eu estou bêbada de novo, bêbada dele, do seu cheiro, o que eu sei que vai acontecer.

Eu preciso dizer-lhe.

"Você tem um cheiro bom." Eu digo em vez disso, e ele ri, inclinando-se, cheirando a parte inferior da minha mandíbula.

"Você tem um cheiro bom." Me pressionando para dentro do carro, seu nariz viaja para baixo, fazendo cócegas em minha pele.

"Muito bom." Com lábios no côncavo de meu pescoço, ele murmura.

"Gosto bom". Eu gemo, sentindo sua língua, quente e úmida.

Quero fazer a mesma coisa.

"Leve-me para casa." Eu sussurro, e ele concorda.

Levando-me ao outro lado do carro, ele segura a minha mão e abre a porta, me ajudando a entrar.

Coração batendo, os pulmões respirando, peito arfante, eu assisto enquanto ele caminha para o outro lado, sobe e dirige às pressas.

Inclinando-se, ele rouba um beijo, e nós partimos.

Uma mão no volante, a outra em mim, em meu joelho, minha coxa, ele brinca.

Ele é um provocador, correndo os dedos tão perto.

Eu obedientemente abro as pernas, perturbada e envergonhada quando ele corre as mãos para baixo.

"Você me quer te tocando, Bella?" Seus dedos roçam, fazendo cócegas em minha coxa, para cima, cima, cima, as pontas dos dedos na borda da minha calcinha.

"Sim". Eu respiro, abrindo ainda mais. Um joelho toca no lado do console central, o outro, toca a alça da porta do lado do passageiro. Mas, eu não me importo.

Ele desliza sob o tecido fino, me sentindo, realmente me sentindo pela primeira vez.

"Deus, Bella." Ele xinga, desviando o pneu, e sua mão desaparece.

Meu coração já bate de forma irregular, não se abalando.

"Merda, me desculpe." Fechando as minhas pernas, eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Está tudo bem." Eu chego mais perto, acariciando a nuca de seu pescoço.

"Está tudo bem." Eu o conforto, e ele coloca a mão no meu joelho, fazendo pequenos círculos com o polegar.

O resto da viagem é tranquila.

Meu coração fica mais lento, pulando a cada vez e, novamente, com os pensamentos de suas mãos, quando elas estavam em mim, como eu as quero de volta, como o momento pode ser demais para ele.

Talvez eu devesse dizer-lhe agora.

Eu não sei.

Eu não consigo lê-lo.

Ele não tentou nada, não me provocou, já que quase nos colocou para fora da estrada.

Quando chegamos à trituração, na estrada de cascalho, eu rio.

"O quê?" Ele coloca o carro no estacionamento, descansando a cabeça contra o assento, ele vira em minha direção.

"Só de pensar sobre a nossa experiência de quase morte". Ele geme.

"Não me lembre."

Eu chego mais perto, puxando as mãos de seu rosto.

"Você não quer se lembrar?"

Ele late uma risada.

"Não. Você?"

Concordo com a cabeça.

"É a primeira vez... A primeira vez que realmente me tocou." Sua diversão desaparece.

"Eu ainda quero que você... toque-me." Tudo o que eu ouço é a sua respiração, rápida e alta.

Eu espero que ele faça um movimento, eu espero que minha boca diga o que meu coração grita, mas ela nunca fala, assim eu saio do carro.

Ele segue atrás de mim, esquentando as minhas costas quando subo as escadas, ficando tão perto, enquanto eu abro a porta.

Girando a maçaneta, eu passo para o corredor aberto, apenas para ser puxada para trás, empurrada contra a porta fechada.

Com suas pernas quentes, ele me pressiona, as mãos viajando o comprimento dos meus lados, levantando a bainha solta do meu vestido.

É impossível respirar, ofegando contra seu peito duro, quando ele atinge a borda da minha calcinha, puxando-a para o lado.

"Mmm" Tanto eu quanto meu coração sussurram por ele, ele passeia os dedos em mim, choramingando quando ele se afasta, lentamente, trazendo-os para sua boca. Eu vejo como ele os suga, limpando.

Tomando minha mão, me leva para o quarto, o seu quarto, o primeiro lugar que o vi nu.

Meu coração palpita ao saber o que está debaixo de sua camisa de botão azul e calça jeans de lavagem escura.

Eu tiro sua jaqueta cinza escura, colocando-a em cima da cama , colocando meu cabelo para o lado.

Sua barba faz cócegas, quando ele abaixa o zíper do meu vestido, deixando-o cair.

"Você é tão linda, Bella." Suas mãos passeiam nas laterais dos meus seios, beija meu ombro nu. "Tão bela". Seus sussurros quentes aquecem minha pele.

Voltando, eu alcanço a camisa, desabotoando os botões, um por um. Minhas mãos deslizam sob a malha apertada, baixando de seus ombros musculosos.

Eu sigo a águia preta, globo, e âncora, colocando minha boca sobre a pele com tinta, apenas para morder.

"Deus, Bella. Você sabe há quanto tempo eu queria você? Quanto tempo eu queria sua boca em mim?" Olhando em seus olhos, eu não respondo, sabendo quanto tempo EU o queria.

Desde aquele primeiro dia.

Estando na ponta dos pés, eu corro a mão na parte de trás de seus cabelos, trazendo sua boca para a minha. Provando-o, pela primeira vez, estando ele nu, exposto.

É diferente, melhor.

Eu chupo uma respiração afiada, quando meus mamilos rígidos passam na pele lisa, nua de seu peito, tão sólido, ao lado do meu, tão suave.

"Tão bom. Você se sente tão bem." Ele soa triste, me abaixando para o edredom. Tirando a camisa de seus antebraços, ele paira sobre mim, os dedos deslizam o comprimento do meu estômago.

Ele chega à borda da minha calcinha, seus olhos encontram os meus, o questionamento verde escuro, implorando, e eu aceno com a cabeça, levantando meus quadris, dizendo-lhe que está tudo bem, eu quero que ele faça isso.

Conectando todos os quatro dedos em cada lado, ele a arrasta para baixo, sobre os quadris, coxas, joelhos dobrados, todo o caminho, ao longo dos meus pés, e tira, jogando-a para o lado.

Ele me abre, seus olhos navegam da minha cabeça aos meus pés, e volta, parando entre as minhas pernas abertas.

Sem palavras, apenas olhares em branco, e me sinto mais nua do que ele, tentando fechar as pernas, mas ele me para.

"Não, eu quero ver você." Me solto, minhas pernas caem abertas.

Sua boca toca o interior do meu joelho, nunca deixando a pele, ele beija, lambe minha coxa.

Meu cérebro vibra, minha visão fica turva, e eu fico tonta, tonta, tonta.

Eu grito, provocando, enquanto sua boca quente me cobre, me consome.

Enrolo meus dedos nos longos fios de seu cabelo, e puxo-o para mais perto, querendo mais, precisando de mais.

Ele me dá mais, mais lábios, mais língua, mais pressão, mais amor.

Quando ele levanta a cabeça, meus quadris o seguem, coçando o queixo já molhado; meu pescoço escurece como resposta do meu corpo para a sua boca.

Ele ri, beijando meu monte, empurrando meus quadris para baixo, deslizando dois dedos dentro de mim.

"Oh, meu Deus!" De boca aberta, ele assiste; vê a sua mão, articulando profundamente.

Pairando sobre mim, ele abaixa-se, tomando o meu mamilo.

"Ungh!" Meu peito queima com a respiração, suspirando ao seu ritmo.

"Linda". Ele se afasta, sabendo como me desfez, desmoronando sob o golpe hábil de seu toque. Suas mãos me apoiando, me ajudando a montá-lo, uma intensa onda de prazer passa por mim.

Eu mal posso abrir os olhos, sentindo-o envolver o braço em volta de mim, içando-me ainda mais na cama.

Eu o sinto na minha entrada, quase me preenchendo antes de ele sair.

"O que há de errado?" Eu me levanto, equilibrando-me sobre um cotovelo instável, estendendo a mão para ele.

"Você tem camisinha?" Eu balancei minha cabeça, mordendo o interior da minha bochecha.

"Nós não precisamos de uma." Sua testa franze, eu a aliso com o polegar, puxando-o de volta para baixo, em cima de mim.

"Eu comecei o controle de natalidade um par de meses atrás." Aninhado entre as minhas pernas abertas, ele toca o rubor da minha bochecha, beijando suavemente meus lábios.

"Eu quero sentir você, Edward. Tudo de você."

Eu te amo.

Levando-o em minha mão, eu traço levemente, levando-o de volta para mim.

Ele entra lentamente.

"Foda-se". Fechando os olhos, ele abaixa a testa na minha.

"Eu queria você desde o primeiro dia que te vi, Bella." Ele empurra, enchendo-me totalmente, e eu grito; principalmente em prazer, mas com um pouco de dor, mas é doce, bem-vinda, desejada.

"É tão bom". Tomando minha boca, ele gira os quadris antes de se afastar para fora, empurrando de volta, parando em meu benefício.

"Ungh!" Ele engole os meus gritos felizes, confortando com os lábios e língua, quando ele puxa para fora, e empurra em mim.

Seu movimento, o som que ele faz é sensual, feroz, dominante. Ele ressoa no meu estômago, os grunhidos e gemidos, e fodas, batendo pele contra a pele molhada.

Ele me toma, me usando para aliviar sua dor, assim como eu quero ele. Apertando, eu o provoco, querendo que ele venha.

Mais do que tudo, eu quero que ele venha.

Eu quero vê-lo.

Eu o quero saciado, exausto, e derramando dentro de mim.

Mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Eu tenho que parar, ou eu vou vir". Ele empurra todo o caminho, agitando seus quadris, agora me provocando, minha libertação.

"Eu quero você. Eu o quero ver." Ele beija a minha boca, levantando minhas já largas pernas abertas, pressionando mais. Escavando na pele suada de suas costas, eu balanço contra ele, imersa no calor de seus lábios, e a respiração.

Eu sinto um formigamento frio nos meus dedos.

Levantando os cotovelos, eu me abro mais, observando o bombeamento bruto de seus quadris. Beijando sua tatuagem preta, eu corro meus dentes sobre a parte inferior da âncora, empurrando para trás. Um arrepio frio corre até a parte interna de minhas coxas, onde elas encontram as dele, juntando-se com a animalidade enlouquecedora deste homem.

Este homem, o seu ardor.

Ele força constantemente, brilhando com um leve brilho de suor, me amando na minha mente, meu coração, entre minhas pernas. É ele, o pensamento dele que me empurra para cima.

"Oh, Deus! Ungh!" Eu choro quando tremo, e ondulo, em pulsos de calor profundo, aplacada, caindo para trás, puxando-o comigo, divertindo-me com ele, o peso dele.

Meus quadris se elevam, incentivando-o, querendo ver, fazer ele se sentir tão bem quanto ele me faz sentir.

Ele se move devagar, saboreando. Lábios abertos em meus lábios, seus olhos seguram os meus, carregado com desejo, uma necessidade selvagem, ele alimenta-me com seus suaves gemidos.

"É tão bom". Fechando os lábios em torno dos meus, ele passa a língua. Provando, ele geme, empurrando rudemente, mais e mais, e mais até que ele se acalma, pulsando dentro, e todo ao meu redor com um baixo grunhido.

Puxando-o para perto, eu tremo, beijo sua pele suada, amando-o todo, incapaz de parar o soluço que alivia o aperto do meu peito dolorido. Ele recua, preocupado, o que só me faz chorar mais.

"Bella, Baby. Machuquei você?" Eu balanço minha cabeça enquanto cubro o meu rosto, chorando lágrimas feias que eu não quero que ele veja. "Baby, por favor! Diga-me o que está errado." Puxando minhas mãos, ele segura meus braços em seus braços; limpando a umidade de minhas bochechas.

"N-nada está errado." Tomando uma respiração profunda, eu suspiro, tentando firmar minha voz. "Eu te amo". Eu sussurro, minha boca treme, sorrindo através de uma nova onda de lágrimas quentes.

Ele as beija.

"Eu te amo".

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ohhhh ela disse *.***

**E eles finalmente fizeram pervisse kkkkkkkkk**

**E foi HOT em rsrs eu achei e vcss?**

**E o que será que rola agora? Como vai o relacionamento desses dois?**

**Bora comentar ;)**


	17. By Your Leave – Capítulo 16

_Traduzido por Beatriz Correa_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Natalia Breda_

**_Capítulo 16_**

**_Bella_**

Consigo ouvi-los gritar e o pesado tamborilar circular dos seus pés contra o novo chão de Rose e sorrio, pensando nas traquinices que eles estavam fazendo.

Andando entre os troncos de madeira, e jeans Carhartt, eu ouço, hesitando a bater na porta.

Ainda não estou preparada para libertá-la daqueles dois, mas estou faminta. Faminta por todas as calorias que tinha perdido na noite passada.

_Duas ontem à noite._

_Uma vez esta manhã._

Aquecendo num flash, o meu estômago contrai-se, flutuando para a profundidade, recolhendo-se e literalmente gemendo.

As mãos dele, as pontas dos seus dedos ardendo, queimando diretamente a pele; cada comichão é relembrado, profundamente inflexível.

"Iremos ficar assim o dia inteiro?" Ele medita, murmurando na parte de trás da minha cabeça, beija, beija, beijando o topo.

"Mmm... pensando nisso." Os meus olhos cerram, rolando dolorosamente. Ele é demais, é demasiado. Aquele ombro levantando, libertando faíscas.

"Soa que ele está tendo um bom tempo."

O vento frio bate-me quando ele se afasta, e move as mechas que me protegiam, beijando o meu pescoço de lado e tremo mais, embora o seu hálito me esquente, dentro e fora.

"Talvez possamos só fug-"

O ranger da porta interrompe-o, e somos atacados com um abraço, e guinchinhos.

"Vocês estão aqui!" Seth abraça tentando enrolar os seus pequenos braços em volta de nós dois, enquanto Sam salta no lugar.

"Queremos panquecas, senhorita Bella! Poderemos ter panquecas, e salsicha, e ovos, e..."

Encorajando, Seth se junta, saltando e implorando.

"E batats fritas, e bacon, e chocolate quente! Nós queremos chocolate quente, certo Sam?"

Sam acena, "Certo!"

Entretida, eu sorrio e Edward ri. Eu consigo senti-lo, a profundidade, a vibração contra as minhas costas, e eu naturalmente aproximo-me.

"Sim, vou gostar de ver vocês conseguirem fazer caber tudo aí dentro. Acho que os seus olhos são maiores que as suas barrigas." Eu atiço, e eles param, lançando-me um olhar.

"O quê?" Perguntam em uníssono, e apanho a oportunidade de confundi-los.

"É uma expressão idiomática."

"Uma _quê_?" O enrugar dos seus narizes fazem-me rir.

"Significa que vocês querem mais do que aquilo que conseguirão comer." Digo-lhes, e Sam encolhe os ombros, levantando os seus braços, questionando à verdadeira moda de Emmett.

"Porquê que não disse assim?"

Ele é mesmo filho de seu pai.

"Apenas para que me pergunte isso, Sam." Despenteio o seu cabelo, e ele intimida-se. "Onde está a sua mãe?" Pergunto, seguindo-o em direção ao morno espaço aberto, ignorando as paredes recém-pintadas cor de chocolate, procurando por misteriosas marcas, cantando em silêncio até que vi algo.

_ Figuras._

_ Bela, loira e pernuda numa nova pintura, e um chão impermeável_

"Bella! Edward! Como foi a sua noite, huh?" Ela contorna o canto, brilhando em toda sua gloriosa camisola vermelha, encostada na intocada máquina de lavar branca.

"Julgando pelas suas bochechas rosadas e a condição desse cabelo, foi bastante boa, não?" Os meus olhos caíram, enquanto os meninos ficam entre nós puxando a parte de baixo dos seus casacos, tentando em vão arrancá-los dos cabides de parede.

"Sim, foi bastante boa." Dou-lhe um olhar cheio de significados, dizendo com os lábios para que ela fodidamente cale-se antes de pegar os casacos e estendê-los para os meninos.

"Como é que foi a sua noite?" mudei de assunto, lembrando-me das barrinhas de snack de fruta que tinha dado a Seth antes de deixá-lo.

"Interessante..." Ela despenteia o cabelo de Sam, ajoelhando-se, ajudando-o com o fecho do seu casaco almofadado.

"Toda a família e uma vizinha visitante, sabem agora quais as cuecas que Edward usa." Soltando risadinhas ela para, cruzando os braços, encostando-se ao batente da porta, e eu coro, sentindo Edward próximo.

"Qual vizinha?" Pergunto, esperando, rezando, sabendo qual a vizinha pelo olhar divertido dela.

"Maggie Brandon."

Agarrando a minha cabeça, caio de joelhos, trapaceando com o zíper preso de Seth. Ignoro a dor chata na parte detrás da minha cabeça.

"Quem é Maggie Brandon? Conheço-a?" Edward pergunta, baixando-se para ajudar-me, beijando-me o canto da cabeça uma vez que o ziper fica livre.

"Maggie Brandon é uma das 'Mães interessadas pela adorável bunda de Edward.'" Rose explica.

"Rose." Gemo levantando, e ela luta, preocupando-se com as suas unhas vermelhas.

"O quê? Não fui eu que lhe dei o nome."

"Linguagem, Rose, linguagem." Repreendo e ela tosse, rolando os seus olhos azuis gelo.

"Por favor Bella, como se eles já não tivessem ouvido piores."

Abanando a cabeça, coloco o gorro preto na cabeça de Seth, sorrindo para o quanto ele está adoravelmente crescido.

"Ok, então eles divertiram-se, mas não _tanta_ diversão. Nada como a _diversão_ que você teve ontem á noite, ouvi dizer que terá crianças em casa?" Rose pisca, mostrando-nos a porta de saída, e os meninos correm, caindo e rolando na neve.

Ignoro-a, fazendo rapidamente o caminho gelado até ao carro, puxando Edward atrás de mim. Chamamos os meninos, aliciando-os com comida e foi tudo o que bastou.

Mencionar as panquecas e as carnes do café da manhã, eles estavam de pé abanando o gelo, correndo pelo gramado e saltando para dentro do carro, molhando os acentos.

Sorrindo, aceno para a louca cadela loira na porta de entrada enquanto nos dirigíamos para a estrada.

"Mãe, adivinha." Virando-me, coloco a mão no braço de Edward, e afasto-me, insegura com a intimidade.

Mas, aí me lembro de como ele me beijou, como temos nos tocado ultimamente, então eu aproximo-me do meio, descansando o meu braço contra ele. "O quê?"

"A mãe de Sam trabalha para a fada dos dentes, você consegue acreditar?" Graceja, e eu me arrumo, arqueando a sobrancelha, assustada para perguntar.

Mas, eu fiz. Claro que fiz. "Sério, como sabe disso?"

"Sam perdeu um dente, e nós a apanhamos colocando dinheiro debaixo da almofada. Ela contou-nos que a fada dos dentes estava ocupada, então às vezes ela ajudava-a." Sam concorda, colocando a língua entre o espaço vazio do dente, causando um ataque de riso a Seth, causando o riso de Sam, e o resto da viajem passou a ser uma festa de risos sem noção.

.

.

.

Estavamos no restaurante há dez minutos.

Dez minutos e eles já perderam os seus lápis de cera, começando a sua ronda de chocolate quente, quebrando uma caneca e colecionando todos aqueles pacotinhos de condimentos, categorizando-os segundo cores, montando pilhas triangulares.

Imagina o meu embaraço quando a pobre, pequena e velha senhora se aproximou, apoiando-se vacilante numa bengala. Ela teve quase de se arrastar pelo chão para pedir doce de uva.

E nós ainda nem sequer fomos atendidos.

"Pare ai!" Digo alto, agarrando o creme e o tirando da mão de Seth.

"O que tem de errado com você, Criança?"

Lambendo os seus lábios, ele murmura em contentamento.

"É bom!"

Soltando um riso de concordância, abano a cabeça.

"Você não está bem."

Ela apenas graceja, soprando e mergulhando fundo a colher, e depois a prendendo na ponta do seu nariz.

"Hey Sam-bo-rambo, tenho alguma coisa na minha cara?" Ele vira-se para o seu amigo que está estranhamente quieto, e Sam bate na mesa de plástico, causando barulho.

Isto é mais ele.

"Não."

Sinto Edward rindo de ambos ao meu lado e o olho, escondendo o meu sorriso, resistindo para juntar-me a ele.

Eles não precisam de incentivo.

"Hey Sam, consegue ver isto?"

Vejo com horror, enquanto Seth prende o fim do seu canudo no nariz, fazendo bolhas no seu chocolate quente.

"Ewww, agora tem meleca de chocolate quente!" Sam cacareja, fazendo Seth rir, fazendo com que a meleca de chocolate quente subisse e entrasse no seu nariz.

Tossindo e cuspindo, continuou rindo, fazendo com que o pegajoso liquido castanho escorresse pelo seu queixo.

Agarro a cabeça com as mãos, Preocupando-me aonde errei antes de ir buscar um guardanapo e limpar o chocolate da cara dele.

"Hey mãe, está num clube?" Seth pergunta fazendo bico, deixando-me limpar todo o pegajoso.

Confusa com a pergunta, deixo Edward pedir por nós enquanto pensava sobre aquilo que Seth estava falando.

"Qual clube, Bebê?" Pergunto e ele bufa.

"Aquele com a palavra feia." Blindando a boca como se estivesse no meio de uma multidão, ele sussurra, e agora estou ainda mais confusa.

"Qual clube com a palavra feia, Seth? Não sei do que está falando."

Exasperado, bufa outra vez, rolando os olhos, abanando a cabeça rapidamente.

Eu deveria ter percebido que eu traria isso a mim mesma.

"O clube da bunda doce!" Ele praticamente diz para todos no restaurante e eu coro, sentindo o quente enrolar do braço de Edward sobre o meu ombro.

Ele solta risinhos. "Sim Bella, você está no meu clube?"

A sua quente respiração bate sobre o meu cabelo, e o olho. Olhos brilhantes, ofuscando o sorriso dos seus lábios beijáveis.

Ele sabe que eu estou no clube.

Ele sabe que eu sou a líder, a fundadora, a fã número um. Consigo ver isso nos seus olhos, na sua boca, no pomo de adão que abana enquanto ele engole.

Ele sabe e eu puxo os olhos da sua sabedora cara bonita e olho para o meu filho, fazendo uma nota mental para matar Rosalie Hale.

.

.

.

"Vocês foram num encontro?"

Seth pergunta casualmente, sentado na ilha da cozinha colorindo um cão com uma cor esmeralda brilhante.

Apanho ao olhar de Edward, dando um olhar pelo canto do olho. "O que te faz achar isso, Bebê?"

Sustento a respiração enquanto ele olha para cima, pesquisando, forçando e cutucando a caixa de lápis de cor, tirando o laranja escandaloso.

"Mãe do Sam."

Rolo os olhos.

"Ela disse que esperava que tivesse algo no teu encontro, e então ela disse a palavra feia."

_ Bunda_.

Esfregando o rosto, aceno. "Sim, bem, às vezes a mãe do Sam diz coisas que não devia, especialmente ao redor de orelhas pequenas."

"Hey, as minhas orelhas não são pequenas!" Atira arqueando a sobrancelha, repuxando os lábios, em necessidade desesperada de algum sono.

"Okayyy… as suas orelhas não são pequenas, elas são enormes, as maiores que já vi!" Brinquei puxando os lóbulos, e ele empurra-me para lá, tentando não sorrir, mas ele faz.

Arremesso #67 diretamente no canto, ele retira o lavanda crepúsculo, preenchendo o espaço da cauda do cão.

"O que fazem em um encontro? Jantam?"

Virando a página despreocupadamente, ele começa no gato.

"Sim, você vai num jantar."

Respondo simplesmente esperando que seja o final, mas claro que não. Nunca é.

"_Você _foi a um jantar?"

Ele especificamente pergunta enquanto Edward concorda, mostrando encorajamento colocando a mão no bolso de trás das minhas calças.

"Sim."

Está se tornando cada vez mais difícil não nos tocarmos.

"E sobre beijar, você beija depois do jantar?"

Lambo os lábios secos, inclinando-me para o toque de Edward.

"É possivel, sim."

"Bem, _você_ beijou depois do jantar?"

Traiçoeira, esta criança pequena.

"S-im."

O suave aperto de Edward fez me gaguejar.

"Então foi um encontro, certo?"

Meu inteligente pequeno homenzinho deduz, trocando o lavanda crepúsculo pela cor de rosa choque.

Não pronta ainda, eu quase mudo o assunto sobre a escolha de cores dele.

Mas, não.

Limpando a garganta fechada, engulo.

"Sim, Edward e eu fomos a um encontro... está uh, você está bem com isso?" Pergunto, correndo nervosamente os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto ele continua a colorir.

"Claro, posso ir na próxima vez?"

Desta vez ele olha para cima, esperando pela a nossa aceitação.

"Sim, companheiro."

"Claro Bebê, sim."

Respondemos ao mesmo tempo, partilhando o mesmo aceno, aliviados.

"Então, são namorado e namorada? Vocês agarram as mãos, e beijam, e vão ao banheiro juntos?" Batendo as mãos, ele bate seus longos cilios pretos, e nós rimos, por aquilo que ele achava que era namoro.

_ Irmos ao banheiro juntos?_

Acho que de certa maneira ele está certo, mas mesmo assim.

"Uh..."

_ Namorada?_

_ Namorado?_

As palavras rondavam-me a cabeça e me sentia mal, me sentia demasiado velha para usar esses termos.

_ Amigo especial?_

_ Pessoa significante?_

_ O melhor amante, talvez?_

Mas, não posso usar qualquer um destes, não sem uma perspectiva de cinco anos.

"Uh sim, é uma definição boa, somos namorada e namorado." Digo-lhe simplesmente, enquanto Edward o mostra, enrolando o seu pesado braço sobre os meus ombros, dando um beijo suave na minha bochecha.

"Ewwww, nojento!"

Ignorando o protesto de Seth, Edward agarra o meu queixo virando a minha cabeça, dando um longo beijo nos meus lábios, fazendo-me quere-lo mais do que normalmente quero.

Afastando-me, olho para dentro dos seus olhos verdes escuros, e sei que ele está pensando o mesmo.

"Okay, hora de ir para a cama."

.

.

.

Passadas horas de muita luta, finalmente conseguimos colocar Seth no seu pijama, com os seus dentes escovados, a luz de segurança, e um copo de água na sua mesa de cabeceira, apenas no caso.

"Fechou a porta?" colocando-me no colo de Edward, murmuro contra o seu ombro coberto, mordendo levemente a pele enegrecida.

Ele assobia, "sim."

Virando-nos, ele coloca-se entre as minhas pernas abertas, e eu consigo senti-lo através do seu moleton e minha pequena barreira vermelha de algodão.

"Eu gosto deste." Agarrando a fita que prende a parte de cima do sutiã, ele a larga devagar.

"Ai." Digo falsamente, e ele suga o meu lábio inferior.

"Desculpa, Bebê." murmura, correndo o polegar eletrizante por debaixo da alça.

"Melhor?" Seu sussurro de hortelã sopra através do meu rosto, fazendo os meus olhos agitarem-se.

Engolindo, abano a cabeça e ele sorri, beijando os meus lábios curvados.

As minhas mãos agitam-se no seu cabelo comprido, seguindo-o para baixo, além do meu pescoço, e estômago.

Os seus dedos ficam em gancho, puxando devagar a minha calcinha para baixo, baixo, jogando-a para o lado.

"Mmmm." cantarolo, sentindo os seus lábios cobrirem o meu quadril, a sua lingua contra o meu osso.

"Melhor?" Vibro com o seu murmúrio, formigando no meu núcleo.

Cantarolo.

"Hm-mm. Mais."

Ele beija-me mais.

"Mostre-me, Bebê. Mostre-me onde me quer."

Sentando-me, viro-nos de novo, pairando sobre o seu quadril estreito. "Apenas te quero." Digo para os seus olhos verdes profundos, implorando, prendendo a sua boca aberta na minha. Belisco-o, lambo o seu lábio inferior antes de escovar a minha língua contra a sua.

Ele geme enquanto os nossos lábios se beijam e as minhas mãos exploram, correndo sobre a pele das zonas duras do seu músculo.

Eu amo o seu estômago.

Eu amo o seu corpo sólido.

Eu amo tudo.

"Eu te amo." Respirando contra a sua boca arfante, eu desço até á curva do seu pescoço, lambendo o caminho todo do seu pomo de Adão. Isso vem à tona com sua deglutição, esfregando-se contra meus lábios.

"Eu _te __amo_, Bebê."

Ele está sem fôlego, os seus dedos pastando sobre o comprimento do lado das minhas pernas, escorregando, tateando.

Eu amo as suas mãos.

"Mmm, isso parece bom." murmuro abaixando-me, beijando, lambendo ao longo da barra da sua cueca cinza.

Ele fica tão bem de cinza, em cuecas.

Entrando com os dedos no elástico eu puxo-o para baixo, e ele sai. Longo, duro, e pronto para mim, para a minha boca. Cubro a cabeça inchada, por onde salta o pré-gozo.

Ele tem um gosto tão bom.

Coloco-o até ao fundo, balançando até que ele geme, sentindo a parte de trás da minha garganta.

"Merda, venha aqui." Deixando-o ir com um molhado estouro, eu volto para cima e beijo-o vendo ele se arrepiar, o colocando na minha entrada dolorida.

Ele cobre a minha boca, que choramingava, empurrando-se contra mim.

"Mmm, sim."

Bombeando sem parar ele senta-se, agarrando-me perto.

"Você parece tão bem, Bebê, tão bem." Amassando o meu bumbum, ele puxa-me para baixo, empurrando ainda mais forte.

"Oh, foda-se!" Enrolando os braços de volta nos seus ombros, eu cavalgava no seu colo, encontrando o seu impulso para impulsionar com força, assobiando enquanto os meus seios se esfregavam no seu peito duro.

"Deus, você é tão sexy, Bella. Tão sexy." Ele elogia, enquanto nós rompemos em um leve suor, escorregando e deslizando, pele batendo contra a pele suada. Ele beija-me a clavícula, lambendo desde o fundo do meu pescoço.

"Oh Deus, Edward, Mer-ungh!" Gemo, tremendo como um aviso, vindo com força enquanto ele martelava contra mim, libertando-se com um gemido gutural.

Agarrando-me perto ele me beija, todos os lugares ele beija. Deitando-me, recuperando o fôlego comigo.

Os seus lábios abrem, aquecendo o meu ombro suado.

"Acha mesmo que Seth está bem com isto? Conosco?"

Virando a minha face para ele, encolho os ombros, penteando a barba espessa.

Eu amo o frio, arranhado formigamento que é deixado no meu queixo.

"Eu acho que sim." Beijando os seus lábios avermelhados nivelo-o, ajustando a almofada entre a sua nuca e o seu pescoço, respirando o seu odor amadeirado.

O meu coração e o meu estômago agitam-se.

"Bom, porque foi realmente difícil não te tocar hoje. Eu quero te tocar sempre." Confessa, alisando a parte de trás do meu cabelo, provocando arrepios na minha espinha exposta.

"Então me toque. Toque-me sempre." Beijando a sua pele contrastante, agarro a sua mão, colocando-a no meu peito.

Eu suspiro quando seus polegares irregulares tocam em todo o mamilo, sua risada vibra meus lábios."Eu posso fazer isso, sem problema."

Olhando para dentro dos seus olhos verdes, sorrio, sabendo que é verdade.

"Bom."

Ficamos quietos por um bocado, rindo e beijando, tocando as nossas peles nuas, até que ele limpa a garganta.

"Uh, meus pais ligaram hoje, perguntando sobre o natal." Brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo, ele envergonha-se.

Lambo os lábios, limpando a garganta. "Você perguntou a eles? Eles querem vir aqui?"

Ele abana a cabeça. "Não perguntei a eles ainda, mas eles irão. Só quero ter a certeza, sabe, não falamos mais sobre isto depois do jantar." Finalizando, ele finalmente olha nos meus olhos. "Quer que eles venham?"

Embalando a sua cabeça preocupada, beijo suavemente os seus lábios fechados. "Sim, definitivamente quero que eles venham."

Rindo, ele beija-me com força, pondo-me nos seus joelhos e eu levanto-me enquanto ele puxa-me para baixo, alojando-se no meio das minhas pernas separadas.

"Ok, bem, visto que isso está resolvido, eu quero saber sobre aquele meu clube. Qualquer um pode se juntar?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: To doente :'(**

**Então postando rapidinho pra vcs ta**

**Espero que amemm o cap**


	18. By Your Leave – Capítulo 17

_Traduzido por Beatriz_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Natalia Breda_

_**Capítulo 17 **_

_**Bella**_

"Qual dessas é ela?"

Um braço enrolou-se por cima do meu ombro, Edward fungou, sussurrando ao meu ouvido. Firmemente agarrada a ele, por debaixo do seu casaco, esfregando possessivamente o duro musculo escondido pela flanela suave. Todas as mães já notaram o quanto ele fica bem debaixo de uma camisa de flanela de riscas pretas e cinza, especialmente Maggie Brandon.

Olhando para cima, beijei lentamente toda a sua mandíbula, sussurrando de volta."Duas horas, ruiva, a que está nos dando um olhar predatório."

Rindo devagar contra o meu cabelo, ele beija-o, murmurando: "Não tem nada com que se preocupar. Eu prefiro morenas lindas."

Lutando contra o sorriso, suspiro, recusando-me a olhar para ele. "Então, eu deveria ficar preocupada com a Charlotte Peters?"

Pelo canto do olho vejo-o a abanar a cabeça. "Não."

"Tia Benjamin?"

Com os lábios contra a minha testa, sinto-o abanar a cabeça. "Não."

"Bree Tanner?"

Bufando, ele agarra o meu queixo, puxando-o para cima, fazendo-me olha-lo. "Apenas uma morena que se chama Bella que tem uma criança louca chamada Seth."

Abro a boca para constatar que pode haver muitas Bellas com um filho chamado Seth, mas ele bate com o dedo contra mim, clamando para que os meus lábios se calem.

"E eu estou olhando para ela."

Com os seus dedos demorando, ele esfrega-o contra o meu lábio inferior. "Você sabe disso, certo?"

Brilhantes olhos suaves verde-garrafa questionando, e pareceram ir diretamente contra mim.

Ele poderia ter quem ele quisesse, e eu sei disso, ele sabe isso, a mãe dele sabe disso, todo mundo sabe disso.

Por que eu?

Acenei. "Sim."

A desconcertante campainha toca e olho para as crianças descendo, dispersando, correndo para as mães que esperam, e alinhados ônibus amarelos. Todos, menos o meu.

"Onde está Seth?" Edward perguntou, com a sua preocupação evidente quando deixa cair o braço do meu ombro, pondo-se na ponts dos pés desnecessariamente.

"Não sei, mas na última vez encontrei-o lá atrás brincando com um sapo, anda." Agarrei a sua mão, liderando-o para a frente, para portas de vidro e algumas crianças gritando.

Os corredores vazios faziam ecoar os nossos passos pesados, enquanto faziamos o caminho de volta à saída, e eu o ouvi enquanto passávamos pela sala dele. Retornando, mantemo-nos por detrás da porta, inclinando-nos contra uma brecha, e ouvimos.

"Agora Seth, por favor dê à Alexa o chapéu de volta." A sua professora Sra. Uley ordenou docemente, e ouvi-o bufar. Apenas consigo vê-lo rolando os seus irritados olhos castanhos, dramaticamente entregando-o.

"E o que diz, Seth?"

"Desculpa, Alexa." Murmura, não soando de todo arrependido, e sorrio para Edward. Encontrando-me surpreendentemente excitada, ansiosa para conhecer esta pequena garota que roubou o coração do meu homenzinho. Eu esperava sentir-me mais quebrada com a primeira paixonite do meu garoto.

Ligeiramente saltando, mordo o meu lábio inferior, correndo a mão pelo lado de Edward abrindo o casaco, apenas para tocar nele, alguma parte dele. Ele parece excitado também, olhando para baixo, sorrindo para o chão.

A sua cabeça levanta quando se ouve o barulho de cadeiras de metal, e os nossos olhos abrem em entendimento. Nós continuamos parados parecendo idiotas, enquanto eles entram numa desordem, pegando as suas coisas.

Apenas acordo do meu estado pasmado quando vejo uma pequena cabeça de cabelos loiros pelo canto dos meus olhos.

Ela é pequena, loira de olhos azuis gelo. A coisa mais bonitinha que alguma vez tinha visto enquanto ela sorri envergonhada para o meu filho que se retira.

Eu sabia.

Enorme quebra-corações este.

"Adeus, Seth." Assobia fofamente, e a surpresa de Seth por nos ver desaparece, dando lugar a uma carranca.

Ele grunhe um sussurro. "Adeus, A-lex-a." Passando pesado, sem esperar por nós indo para fora do átrio, rapidamente o seguimos. Apertando as mãos, trocando sorrisos divertidos, tentando não rir.

Ficamos a uma distância segura o caminho todo até em casa, observando de perto ele dando pontapés em pedrinhas, irritado e levantando toda a sujeira. A sua raiva não passou realmente, e comecei a ficar preocupada quando Edward aperta ligeiramente a minha mão.

"Tenho a certeza que ele está bem. Apenas está embaraçado, é tudo."

Olhando para cima, vejo-o sorrindo para baixo e aceno, respirando com mais um bocadinho de facilidade.

Ficamos em silencio o resto do caminho.

Silêncio que nos guiou quando subimos e entramos em casa.

Silencioso Seth puxa o banco para o canto, sobe e agarra a caixa de snacks de fruta, grunhindo quando salta de volta para o chão.

Pondo o banco de volta ao lugar, ele sobe as escadas e eu salto com o som forte da porta batendo.

Mantenho-me quieta, olhando na direção das escadas, preocupando-me se deveria ir vê-lo, preocupando-me se deveria mandar Edward em vez disso, mas depois pensei melhor.

Se conheço o meu filho, ele não vai querer falar, não agora, não ainda, então irei esperar. Irei esperar que ele venha até mim.

Puxando-me do balcão da cozinha, ando até ao forno, pondo alguns pães e ligando-o.

Aqueles snacks de fruta iriam estragar o seu apetite, mas ele continua precisando comer, e eu preciso de distração.

Não consigo parar de pensar naquela pequena garota, no que ela significava.

Ele está crescendo tão depressa.

Muito depressa.

"Então..." Edward chama indo para trás de mim, enrolado os seus fortes braços em volta da minha cintura.

Descansei a minha cabeça para trás, virando-me, inspirando com força o seu cheiro, respirando-o.

Deus, ele cheira bem.

"Alexa, huh?... Bom nome." Edward começou estranhamente, e viro-me nos seus fortes braços, enrolando os meus no seu pescoço.

"Ela era tão fofa, não era?" Digo efusivamente, brincando com os seus suaves cabelos da nuca, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ele solta uma risada, beijando os meus dentes expostos.

Eu não consigo, não consigo parar de sorrir.

"Muito fofa." Ele concorda, correndo o seu nariz ao longo da minha mandibula, apertando o seu aperto.

"Você é bonito." Ele respira, salpicando beijos ao longo do meu pescoço exposto.

E estava quase levando-o para o quarto para mostrar-lhe o quanto eu o achava bonito quando fomos previsivelmente interrompidos.

"Vamos realmente ter uma árvore, ou que?"

Numa fazenda longe

**Edward**

Andando para fora do carro, fui atingido por um distante alegre som e um forte cheiro de pinho.

Há anos que não tinha uma árvore de natal e julgando pela velocidade dos meus passos, é seguramente certo de se dizer que estou tanto, se não mais, empolgado com isto quanto Seth.

Com o que se passou de manhã a ser esquecido, ele agarrou em ambas as nossas mãos, pondo-nos, puxando-nos, liderando-nos pelo caminho coberto de neve, e entre o espinhoso labirinto verde, e branco cintilante.

Passando os primeiros caminhos, Jingle Bells*desaparececomWinter Wonderland* enquanto ele larga as nossas mãos, esquivando-se ao redor, do obstáculo da multidão.

*Músicas de Natal

Ele está numa missão.

"Mantenham-se vocês. Dr. Banner diz que as melhores estão atrás. Eles as mantém escondidas para nós todos os anos, não é mamãe?"

Sorrindo, Bella acena e agarro a sua mão enluvada, sorrindo de volta. Não surpreendido afinal. Dr. Banner era mão para toda a obra. Se ele não está consertando a nossa cabeça ou pressionando com alguma cidra feita em casa, então está fazendo crescer a nossa árvore de natal.

"Estava-me a me preocupar quando vocês três iriam aparecer." Sra. Banner cumprimenta-nos com um sorriso enquanto o doutor lida com o Seth de volta às melhores das melhores'. "Nós temos aguardado toda a noite."

Ele nos passa as fumegantes cidras feitas em casa e lentamente bebo, envolvendo o meu braço em Bella, ouvindo os dois soltando risadinhas da nova paixonite de Seth enquanto Winter Wonderland desaparece com White Christmas.

"Não se preocupe Bella, a sua reação é completamente normal. Ben perdia-se todo quando Brandley perguntava-lhe sobre garotas. Eles certamente avançam, tenho a certeza." Sra. Banner oferece a Bella um suposto sorriso, mas este não lhe chega aos olhos, e percebi que nunca soube o primeiro nome do Dr. Banner até ela o dizer. É engraçado o que perco quando não presto atenção.

"Mãe! Edward! Vamos, por aqui!" espreitando por detrás de um pequeno pinheiro, Seth grita obrigando-nos a segui-lo e partimos com a Sra. Banner, enrolada e andando em sincronia.

Encontramo-nos no meio do corredor, parados com a maior árvore ali.

"Eu quero esta." Seth apontou para cima em direção à árvore. Ele agarra-a fortemente e faz força com os joelhos, mas eu agarro-o, e o ponho por cima do meu ombro. Pontapeando e rindo ele jura que consegue carregá-la, então eu abaixo-o, e bebo mais cidra, enquanto ele grunhe e resmunga, baixando o grosso tronco.

Quando ele finalmente desiste, Dr. Banner e eu a içamos, e a carregamos por entre a multidão desbastada, e a atamos no teto do carro.

É uma luta quando eu a baixo e entro em casa, prendendo-a no lugar, enrolando-as com os festivos fios de luzes multicoloridas.

Seth enche o fundo com enfeites que tinha feito na escola, enquanto Bella pegava e escolhia, retirando a desordem, pondo aonde Seth não chegava, e coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés, colocando a brilhante estrela amarela no topo.

Com o tempo nós a viramos e ligamos as luzes para obter o resultado final, Seth desmaia, e ronca no chão.

Levanto-o para pô-lo na cama, enquanto Bella limpa tudo, pondo todas as caixas de volta ao armário. E quando voltei ela estava sentada no sofá esperando por mim.

Sentando-me no lado contrario ao dela, abaixo-me e lhe pego nas pernas, fazendo a rapidamente se virar, colocando-a no meu colo.

Tirando-lhe as botas, eu beijo-lhe os pés cobertos pelas meias, e ela encolhe-se.

"Não cheiram mal?"

Abano a cabeça. "Não. Tudo em você cheira bem."

Suspirando, ela fecha os olhos, colocando a sua cabeça para trás enquanto eu esfregava, amassando o arco do seu lindo pequeno pé.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?" As suas sobrancelhas sobem e ela cantarola.

"Quem é Ben?" Pergunto, lembrando-me do que a Sra. Banner disse. Nunca soube que Dr. Banner tinha um primeiro nome, então suponho que é possível ele ter um filho.

"Ben era o filho dos Banner." Abrindo os olhos, olho para os brilhantes azuis, vermelhos e verdes, enquanto eles dançavam, brilhando ofuscantemente na sua cara triste.

"Eu nunca soube dele, mas eles falam sobre ele de vez em quando. Coisas que ele tenha feito, o que gostava. Nunca muitos detalhes, apenas memórias." Ela sorri. "Já sei que ele ama basquete, e natal, e cidra fervente." O sorriso vai desbotando conforme o som da sua voz.

"Ele morreu antes mesmo de eu ter nascido."

.

.

.

**Bella**

Acordando olho para ele, as suas costas, descansando a minha cabeça sobre a mão. Os seus pais chegariam amanhã e não consigo dormir, não consigo parar de pensar.

Dedos traçando sobre o sua caixa toráxica, deslizando sobre a sua pele lisa descendo sobre o corte do seu quadril, e ele se mexe.

"Está acordado?" Sussurrei, aproximando-me, beijando a lâmina pontuda do seu ombro.

Ele cantarola.

Virando a sua face para mim ele junta um cotovelo, pairando, correndo a sua mão aberta sobre o interior da minha coxa.

Parei-o antes que chegasse longe de mais. "E se a sua mãe me odiar?" Digo, e ele pisca, abanando a cabeça afastando o sono.

Bocejando, deixa-se cair de costas. "Não irá."

Aproximando-me, descansei na curva do seu braço, esfregando o seu peito nu. "Mas, e se ela odiar?" forcei, e ele suspira.

"Impossível."

Rolando para trás, bufo, tirando a maior parte das cobertas, e ele segue-me, rolando comigo, dardejando a sua mão para o meu centro.

"Ela irá te amar, Bebê." Beijando a parte debaixo da minha mandibula, ele abraça-me, puxando-me para perto. "Ela irá te amar porque eu te amo. Além disso, não há nada para odiar."

Olhando para cima, encontro a sua testa relaxada e olhos fechados, com uma ligeira curvatura nos seus lábios.

Estávamos quietos e passado pouco tempo começo a escutá-lo ressonando.

Observando o calmo levantar e baixar da sua respiração, a minha mente corre excessivamente até aos mais ridículos cenários, importantes decisões que ainda têm de serem feitas, detalhes esses que pareciam nublar as primeiras horas do dia.

"Edward?" sussurrei primeiro, pequenos tapas sacudindo o seu ombro quando ele não acorda.

"Edward!" sacudo-o outra vez e ele abana, resfolegando quando se levanta na cama.

"O quê? O que está errado? É Seth?"

Sentando-me com ele, beijo-lhe o ombro. "Não, desculpa, É só que... onde é que eles vão dormir?"

Esfregando os olhos ele olha-me confuso. "Quem?"

"Os seus pais. Onde é que eles vão dormir?"

Encolhendo os ombros, boceja. "Não sei. Eles podem dormir aqui, penso."

Acenando deito-me, desistindo, apenas para disparar me apoiando novamente. "Então, isso significa que ficará dormindo no mesmo quarto que eu?"

Coçando o seu queixo, encolhe os ombros outra vez. "Sim Bebê, a menos que não queira que eu o faça."

Abanando a cabeça, agarro o seu bíceps, manuseando o seu musculo flexível. "Não, não, eu quero."

Ele acena e voltamos a deitar-nos. Abraçando-o de volta por entre a curvatura do seu braço, arranho levemente a sua pele com as minhas unhas.

"Edward?" sussurro e ele murmura, abanando o seu quadril.

"Hmm?"

"Já uh... Alguma vez você já apresentou alguém aos seus pais?" Não sabia o porquê de tê-lo perguntado, o porquê de precisar saber, apenas tinha.

O meu estômago contraiu, nervosa com a resposta.

Estou irracionalmente invejosa dessa garota hipotética, mas a garota era o de menos.

Não gostei.

Não gostei nem um bocadinho.

"Não."

Lambendo os meus lábios secos, rolo os olhos para mim mesma. Os seus olhos continuam fechados, enquanto eu fixava o seu rosto relaxado.

"Já uh... Já esteve apaixonado... Eu quero dizer, antes... Antes disso?" Sussurro e eles abrem. Seus olhos verdes cansados brilhando à luz da lua.

A minha respiração agita-se, coração martelando; eles enchem o quarto, repondo o silêncio, até que ele finalmente fala.

"Não."

Agarrando um suspiro revelador, deito-me descansando confortavelmente a minha cabeça no seu peito.

Conto as batidas do seu coração, enquanto elas batem contra o meu pavilhão auricular, a incerteza passando pelas minhas veias resfriadas, apenas que desta vêz não é a minha, é dele.

Consigo senti-la, a rapidez das batidas do seu coração, o abanar dos seus duros músculos. Sei exatamente o que ele está pensando.

Ele vive com aquilo.

Todos os dias ele vive com o saber de que eu amei outro, que escolhi outra pessoa, alguém que não era ele.

Ele apenas aceita, sabendo de fato, onde não podiam parar sequer os pensamentos.

Agarrando o meu lábio com os dentes, esfrego a tensão do seu peito, dividindo entre um calmo silêncio, e explicar algo que certamente nunca poderia ser entendido.

Abrindo e fechando a boca tomo uma respiração profunda, deitando-a para fora, sabendo que se estivesse do outro lado, gostaria de saber, precisaria saber.

Ele precisa saber.

"Tinha dezesseis quando conheci Jake. Os nossos pais eram amigos, então sempre nos víamos, Abraçávamo-nos muito." Limpando a garganta desviei o olhar e encontrei Edward olhando, ouvindo intensamente. Não era realmente um sinal, então continuei. "Ele era realmente um querido, fazendo-me sempre rir, sorrindo sempre. Nós simplesmente estávamos juntos, sim eu sei. Ele nunca me pediu realmente para ser sua namorada, apenas era."

Deitando a minha cabeça no seu peito, sinto a sua mão nas minhas costas, esfregando, encorajando.

"Não estou dizendo que não senti que era correto quando casei com ele. Quero dizer, com certeza era jovem, o que sabia, não é?" Corando, lutei, virei-me nos seus braços, sentando-me.

Ele está mesmo atrás de mim, esfregando, silenciosamente acalmando a tensão das minhas costas e ombros.

Abanando, agarro a sua mão.

Fungando, aperto o meu nariz.

"Pensava que sabia o que era a felicidade, sabe? Eu pensava que sabia o que era o amor, mas não sabia, não mesmo, não como este, não como..."

Sugando uma inspiração entrecortada, eu volto-me, olhando nos seus olhos acordados. Levanto uma perna passando sobre ele, sentando-me no seu colo, acariciando o seu maxilar enquanto ele me agarra apertado.

"Não como o seu." Confesso e a sua boca está na minha, puxando para trás, e para trás, deitando-me toda.

Pernas separadas, enquanto lábios furiosos partem dando lugar a línguas gananciosas. Ele tem gosto de Edward, suave e confiante, desleixado pelo sono que foi interrompido, e amo isso.

Eu amo-o.

Eu amo-o.

Eu amo-o enquanto ele rasga as roupas do meu corpo.

Eu amo-o.

Eu amo-o.

Eu amo-o enquanto ele empurra fundo.

Eu amo-o.

Eu amo-o.

Eu amo-o enquanto ele se desloca duro, me enchendo de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até eu vir, e ele continua, enchendo-me mais.

Eu amo-o enquanto ele beija-me devagar, levantando-me, pondo-nos de volta nos cobertores.

E, amo-o enquanto ele sussurra que me ama também.

Eu amo-o.

.

.

.

Sacudindo-me direto para fora da cama, vejo o sol.

Está brilhando intensamente no céu, olhando através de uma dobra nas velhas cortinas.

Piscando, olho furtivamente para o despertador, xingando quando vejo que horas eram. Eu pretendia levantar-me há duas horas atrás e agora os seus pais estariam aqui daqui há uma.

Escalando para fora da cama desordenada, agarro os lençóis numa pilha, carregando-os em direção à lavanderia.

Medindo ao acaso o detergente, coloco-o na máquina, ligando-a, lavando do lado de dentro os lençóis.

Saltando, grito, batendo a porta.

"Você me assustou para ca-"

Cobrindo a minha boca, ele avisa. "Shhh."

Minha respiração está quente e úmida, molhando a minha boca e a sua palma da mão enquanto eu arfava.

"Seth está lá fora, mas você tem que ser quieta."

Aceno.

Virando-me, ele levanta-me, sentando-me no topo da máquina que trabalha.

"Oh Deus." Sussurro levantando os quadris, deixando-o abrir o botão das calças.

Jogando o material pegajoso sobre o ombro, ele puxa-me para o topo, empurrando para baixo o elástico do seu moletom, massageando o seu pênis rígido. "Eu amo quando usa essas calças."

Sem cueca.

Dizendo, enrolo as pernas em volta das suas costas, e ele aproxima-se puxando-se contra mim, brincando contra os músculos da minha entrada antes de empurrar, enchendo-me completamente.

"Foda-se!" Declaro, respirando pesadamente, tentando continuar quieta.

Pressionando firmemente, ele inclina-se para a frente, ajudando-me a mover, e mover, esfregando contra o osso. Ele quer que eu venha, e rápido, então foco no seu ombro, a tensão da pele contra os músculos salientes.

Estou tão molhada, consigo senti-lo. Sinto-o em cada redemoinho que a sua pélvis dá.

Enterrando os meus dentes para o escuro agarro um gemido, e os meus dedos começam a formigar.

Estou tão perto.

Tão perto.

"Olá?"

Edward para e ambos nos separamos, olhos arregalados, e muito, muito surpreendidos.

"Merda."

Levantando o seu moletom, ele se abaixa, devolvendo as minhas calças, e rapidamente as coloco, levantando-me para puxá-las para cima.

"Por favor me diz que não é a sua mãe. Por favor não me diga que eu vou conhecê-la sem tomar banho e seminua." Implorei, mas tudo o que ele pode fazer é uma careta, abraçar-me e oferecer-me um bocadinho de simpatia.

Bem, não foi o suficiente.

"Ela continua a te amar, provavelmente mais ainda agora." Ele diz soltando risadinhas, agarrando a minha mão antes de abrir a porta.

"Eu prometo."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Er... nem li o cap pq ja tenho que ir kkk**

**Mas espero que estejam amandoooooooo \o/**


	19. By Your Leave – Capítulo 18

_Traduzido por Beatriz Correa_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Vivian_

**_Capítulo 18_**

**_Bella_**

Olhando para trás, consigo possilvelmente lembrar as várias vezes que eu estive verdadeiramente envergonhada. Não era preciso muito para aquecer estas bochechas, mas raramente elas ardiam.

E rapaz, elas arderam com certeza.

Caminhar com um Edward nu, ser pega em flagrante com a sua branca cueca, à mostra no bolso de trás, e depois, ouve aquela vez que Seth levou um absorvente interno Tampax para a escola e mostrou a todas as pessoas.

Sim.

Era o dia 'B' , e mesmo sabendo que ele não saberia explicar para o que serviria, ele sabia que era branco, e aquilo era tudo o que importava.

"Pronta?" Edward pergunta; uma mão na maçaneta, outra agarrada à minha.

Acenando, Eu fui, percebendo que não estava no momento de carbonização de bochechas; nem um pouco, comparando com o fogo que apareceu imediatamente, ardendo-as.

Conhecer os parentes do homem que eu estava quase transando em cima de uma máquina de lavar funcionando, não tinha volta- não

De longe, é o pior.

Saindo da lavanderia, ficamos cara a cara com a mãe de Edward; pequena, pequeninha, sem um cabelo de coloração cobre fora do lugar. Os olhos verdes de Esme Cullen brilharam sorrindo de orelha a orelha, cegando com os seus perfeitos dentes, brancos pérola. Ela é linda, não envelheceu um dia desde que eles tiraram a foto que repousa no aparador de Edward. As minhas notáveis bochechas ardem de novo quando o seu pai pigarreia, ele apenas se mantém por detrás dela em toda a sua glória, enquanto o meu filho senta-se nos seus joelhos e chora pelo boneco de neve, enrolado em papel.

Ficamos ali, ao que parecia ser para sempre; o suave resmalhar ressonante do papel fino, do presente embrulhado sendo a única indicação do que ele era.

Finalmente Edward acorda, pondo a sua mão por detrás da zona menor das minhas costas, e gentilmente empurra-me para frente . O meu coração flutua, atrás da sua profunda, culpada voz. "Mãe, Pai, esta é a Bella. Bella, estes são os meus pais Esme, e Carlisle, e parece que vocês já conheceram Seth."

Rindo suavemente, ele despenteia a confusão de cabelos úmidos da cabeça de Seth, e olho-os desculpando-me pelo meu caso de nudez atual; o_ nosso_ estado de nudez atual. Era obvio que não estávamos lá muito bem; bastante obvio. Ele sem camisa, cobrindo os seus suores. Eu corada, sutilmente ajeitando meu pequeno top esticado. Em vez disso, tento esquecer que coloquei as minhas calças de yoga ao contrário, e estendo minha mão. "É um prazer conhece-la."

Batendo contra o chão de madeira sólida nos seus saltos dourados, de quatro centímetros, Esme enrola-me sem força nos braços . "Você é tão linda!" ela diz alto, girando rapidamente para o marido. "Carlisle, ela não é linda?"

Acenando, ele ri calmamente. "Muito linda, querida." E, não consigo dizer nada; boquiaberta enquanto Esme volta a abraçar-me, só que nesta vez eu abraço-a apertado, sentindo o seus dedos brincando com os caracóis das pontas do meu cabelo.

Calças ao contrário esquecidas, lutando contra um suspiro, fecho os olhos, e derreto com o abraço maternal. Edward foi o único que me abraçou com tanto nível de afeto desde muito tempo, e não estou certa se o deixarei ir.

"Mãe, olha!" Seth grita excitado, e levanto o meu queixo do seu ombro perfumado. "É um Black Hawk, tal como pedi ao Papai Noel." Ele agarra-o, então para, olha para o plástico curioso, olhando para dentro do pacote antes de olhar para Carlisle, e depois Esme. "Vocês conhecem o Papai Noel ou alguma coisa parecida?" A sua inocência, fez-nos rir, curto, e alto, e ele sorri, envergonhado de repente.

"Não querido Seth, não o conhecemos não, mas anda lá para fora e mostre-nos como é que funciona." Piscando, Esme agarra a mão de Seth, levando ele e Carlisle em direção à porta da frente. Edward e eu observamos os três sairem pela porta da frente, fechando-a atrás deles.

Até que não foi ruim.

"Vê, ela te ama." Envolvendo os meus ombros expostos com o seu braço, Edward beija a minha testa. "Muito aliás, ela está nos dando privacidade, você sabe, para acabar."

_O quê?_

Esticando o meu pescoço, os meus olhos arregalam-se percebendo a sua traquinice. "Acabar?"

Soltando risadinhas, ele acena.

_O quê?_

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com os seus pais em casa!" ironizo num sussurro, ligeiramente ofendida, muito, e ele ri, inspirando no meu pescoço.

"Eles não estão em casa."

Deixando um sorriso sair, empurro-o, ignorando o desconforto molhado no meio das minhas pernas bambas. Ainda consigo sentir o calor circular das minhas bochechas. "Você sabe o que quero dizer."

Dobrando-se, ele empurra o cabelo que protegia a parte de trás do meu pescoço para um ombro, passa os polegares ao longo da minha mandibula até onde começa o meu pescoço sabendo exatamente o que ele faz comigo. Ele é um ex fuzileiro naval; bom com suas mãos, e um bom mudador de ideias."Está tentando dizer que não irá fazer sexo comigo a semana toda?"

Bem, se ele coloca assim.

"Eu não uh, eu não pensei dessa maneira." gaguejo, e ele endireita-se, esticando, pondo todos e todos mesmo os seus músculos do seu estômago contra mim; fazendo com que a barra baixa do seu moletom vá ainda mais para baixo, mostrando um tufo de pelo negro, e flexionando os salientes bíceps soltando um bocejo, curvando o seu cotovelo. Termina com um bocejo, e dá um puxão no seu louco cabelo acobreado.

Eu percebo o que ele está tentando fazer, e não vai funcionar.

"Bem enquanto pensa sobre o assunto, estarei no chuveiro." Dando um leve tapinha no meu bumbum, ele sai, chamando-me no meio do corredor. "Sinta-se livre de vir se juntar a mim."

Absolutamente não vai funcionar.

.

.

.

Tristemente digo, que não me juntei ao chuveiro com Edward. E agora, aqui sentada observando-o ajudar a mãe a fazer o café da manhã arrependo-me de não o ter feito.

Edward sempre foi um ajudante na casa, dando uma mãozinha quando alguma coisa se parte, ou apenas para alcançar algo, mas cozinhar isso é novidade, e eu gosto disso.

Eu gosto de observar os seus movimentos fluidos, navegando pela cozinha abastecida, sabendo exatamente onde as coisas estão guardadas. Quem diria que ele prestava atenção? Quem saberia que ele saberia medir alimentos, e juntá-los devagar? Quem diria que ele cozinhava?

Quando virava uma panqueca no ar ele simplesmente a perdia, levando Seth a uma crise de risos, e eu sorrio, vendo-o curvar-se para apanhá-la. A sua blusa termica abraçava-o perfeitamente, confortavelmente em torno do seu músculo endurecido. Apenas com o seu polegar e o seu indicador puxa a blusa para trás do cotovelo e faz-me contorcer no meu alto, banco de bar.

Sim, Eu deveria ter me juntado a ele no banho.

"Estive pensando e acho que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa engraçada juntos. Já viram as luzes do jardim zoológico?"

Puxando o meu olhar de Edward e da sua blusa térmica, e do traseiro curvado, olho para a sua mãe sabedora, abanando a cabeça.

"O Sam pode vir?" Seth sorri um sorriso rasgado, ocasionalmente abanando as hélices de plástico do seu novo helicóptero, enquanto infrutiferamente tento pentear o redemoinho da parte detrás da sua cabeça.

"Quem é o Sam?" Esme pergunta, cortando a panqueca em pequenos pedaços, sufocando-o com calda, e deslizando-a em direção a Seth.

"O sam é o meu B.F.F."

Rolo os olhos para o linguajar que ele aprendeu com aquelas bobas, adolescentes, e Esme sorri.

"Bem assim, ele tem de vir." Ela insiste, mandando-me de novo uma daquelas famosas piscadelas Cullen, e um prato de panquecas cheio de calda.

Eu sabia que iria gostar dela.

Simplesmente sabia.

Enquanto escavávamos, Edward esquece não mais da panqueca que caiu, pondo uma pilha na frente da mãe, e fazendo um prato para ele mesmo. Achei isso incrivelmente sexy; tão sexy que este grande, forte, homem que consegue fazer tudo ponha os outros em primeiro, apenas ajudando a mãe sem pensar, e pergunto-me quantas vezes ele vai fazer com que encha mais o meu coração já cheio, fazendo-me apaixonar-me por ele mais uma vez. Existe um limite? Existe um máximo? O coração pode aguentar tanto?

Os meus olhos começam a pinicar, e pisco os olhos, fungando-as de volta, engolindo-as de volta. O quão ridícula pareceria chorar sobre um prato meio comido de deliciosas panquecas?

Realmente ridiculo.

Necessitou de uma serie de tentativas, mas controlei-as; tentando ouvir as histórias de infância de Edward, rindo quando eles riam, rindo quando eles não riam. Não conseguia parar de rir, não conseguia parar de olhar para eles três, a maneira como olhavam uns para os outros. Eu habituei-me a isto; poderia definitivamente habituar-me a esta união familiar. Lembrava-me a minha mãe, e uma dorzinha foi sentida no meu coração. Eu sei que o papai me ama, mas nunca o ouvi rir, não assim, nunca desta maneira.

Quando todo mundo terminou, Carlisle e Edward levaram Seth para a neve que caia parecendo açúcar impalpável, enquanto Esme ajudava-me na cozinha. Estamos numa calmaria confortável enquanto ela recolhia os ingredientes usados , e limpava os, tingidos balcões amarelos. Quando me viro para pendurar o pano na alça do forno, encontro-a sentada no balcão, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Você sabe, foi o destino que trouxe Edward aqui. Ele estava destinado a encontrar você." Ela começa, apoiando a ponta do seu queixo na palma da sua mão.

Ligeiramente confusa, levanto a sobrancelha, encostando-me à borda do balcão agora limpo "Sério?"

"Hum-hum." Ela acena, um inicio de sorriso forma-se no canto dos seus lábios. Parece que todos partilham o mesmo, sorriso preguiçoso. "Não estávamos supostos a vir aqui.. Eles o confundiram com outro soldado ferido da clinica; nomes parecidos. Imagina a nossa surpresa quando aparecemos para vermos o nosso filho, e encontramos outra pessoa." ela tintila um riso com os seus brilhantes, olhos verdes, viajando pelo espaço entre nós. Não tem nada de engraçado, mas encontro-me sorrindo, aproximando-me.

"Porquê que não o mandaram para casa quando descobriram?" Estava curiosa, subindo em um banquinho, no lado contrário á imagem espelhada de Edward, perguntando-me o porquê de ele querer ficar; certamente ele teria ido para casa se tivesse oportunidade.

Encolhendo os seus pequenos ombros, ela cantarola. "Ele esteve inconsciente por um bocado, perdeu muito sangue, e quando finalmente acordou, ele estava demasiado fraco para fazer a viagem." O seu suave sorriso nunca deixa os seus lábios, manuseando a alça arredondada da sua xícara de café. "Eu tentei de novo que ele viesse, e se mudasse, mas ele ganhou confiança nos médicos, em especial com esse tal Dr. Banner; que estou ansiosa para conhecer." Trazendo a parte de cima da caneca aos seus lábios, ela assopra, tomando um pequeno gole antes de limpar a garganta. "Eu finalmente parei de implorar-lhe quando ele contou-me sobre você e Seth. Eu nunca o vi desta maneira. Ele nunca esteve tão feliz, Bella; é sério, nunca."

A sua confissão bateu forte contra mim, exatamente contra o meu peito, parando o meu coração, começando corretamente a bater violentamente. As ferroadas voltaram, e com uma força vingativa. Eu sabia que a mãe dele sabia sobre nós, ele contou-me. Mas, ouvi-la pela parte dela, deixe-me rebobinar, relembrando tudo de novo. Limpando a garganta, conheço os seus falantes, olhos verdes, dando-lhe imediatamente aquilo que ela procurava.

"Eu também."

Prendendo a minha respiração, ela inclina a cabeça; sorrindo, parecendo satisfeita, enquanto salta do banco alto do bar. "Vem comigo." Ela diz, estendendo uma mão com uma manicure perfeita, e eu agarro-a, descendo-me. "trouxe fotos incriminatórias."

Soltando risadinhas como um grupinho de tolas, adolescentes, sentamos lado a lado no sofá da sala, com um sorriso rasgado enquanto ela cava em torno de uma larga e cheia mala, tirando pilhas, e pilhas de ecléticos, álbuns cobertos. Ela passa-me um azul, sem letras, o primeiro livro do bebé.

"Tem tudo até ao seu quarto aniversário." diz alto, enquanto passo os dedos pela capa tipo nuvem; correndo os dedos sobre o macio, fofo tecido antes de abri-lo. Eu estava "ooh" e "awe" para a sua pequena, nua forma de criança, e eu lembro-me desses anos; aqueles que Seth andaria despido, apenas com o mínimo de roupa todo satisfeito.

"Ele era tão adorável, não era?" Ela assobia, traçando a borda da banheira, de plástico repicado onde os olhos de Edward aparecem; molhados e sorridentes para a câmera dentro da banheira de plástico. As grandes íris brilham, Apenas ressaltados pelos negros e espessos, cílios negros.

"Sim, continua sendo." Coro, vendo o seu estado de alegria pelo canto do olho. Ignorando o calor das minhas bochechas ardentes, continuo virando as páginas, e ela desvia o olhar quando se ouve a batida barulhenta, da maçaneta de latão, enquanto os garotos regressavam.

Sentando-se ao meu lado, Edward envolve um pesado, braço gelado em torno dos meus braços, e encosto-me a ele, rodando o nariz lentamente para cheirar a molhada, fragância de bosque que é totalmente, e completamente, 100% ele; todo dele, e um bocado de "cowboy apimentado".

"Não acredito que trouxe estes todos, não os vejo há muito tempo." Inclinando-se para frente, Edward soou a milhares de quilómetros, passando o seu braço por cima de mim, agarrando o fino, álbum branco com nervuras. Levando de volta para cima do apoio de costas do sofá, o seu braço, aproximou-me, e eu derreti contra o seu morno lado.

Observei quando ele o abria; a mudança alcançando os seus brilhantes olhos, a boca curvada para cima num sorriso. Mal notei quando Esme informou-nos que ela e Carlisle iriam ao quarto de Seth conhecer Robert aka Bob o peixe.

E eles deixaram-nos sozinhos.

"Eu lembro-me disto." Apontou na direção de uma foto no canto, ele sorri, tocando na caixa que agarrava em frente de uma perfeitamente, decorada árvore de natal. Vestido num macacão de flanela vermelho, ele encontra-se sentado em cima das solas brancas do seu adorável, pijama com pés, rodeado por uma serie de papeis de embrulho branco, sorrindo em direção ao flash da câmara.

"Foi o natal de 85." Ele assume suspirando, molhando a pele seca do seu lábio inferior. Lambendo-o, ele olha para mim, indolentemente correndo o seu dedo pela parte de trás do meu cabelo. "Eu lembro-me porque queria um Transformer, e bati pé, e tenha isso na cabeça, eu não era esquisito; qualquer robô faria."

Sorrindo largamente, o meu folego não sai enquanto ele olha para baixo e ele continua, _o seu_ sorriso largo, enquanto acaricio o seu rosto arranhado.

Vê, ele continua adorável.

"Tenho a certeza que consegue imaginar quando o Papai Noel acidentalmente mistura os nomes, e eu acabo ganhando um dos "pequenos pôneis" de Alice." Soltando risadinhas, ele continua virando as páginas, e eu continuo observando, acariciando a sua linha da mandibula com a barba mal feita.

"Isso deve ter sido desapontante." Digo simpática, pensando na sua felicidade, no sorriso de um pequeno Edward se transformando numa carranca, e ele inclina-se na minha direção; na minha mão confortante.

"Não tão ruim como os últimos oito." Isso surpreendeu-me.

"Não estava em casa há oito Natais?" Pergunto diretamente. Aproximando-me, ponho os meus pé cobertos pelas meias abaixo de mim. Os meus dedos voltam a brincar com os cabelos que se encontravam na parte de trás do seu pescoço, enquanto o seu braço desce dos meus ombros, agarrando firmemente a minha cintura.

Ele abana a cabeça. "Eu nunca pus baixa, nem para o Natal, nem Ação de Graças, ou finais de ano. Eu achei sempre que alguém poderia necessitar mais do que eu; alguém com uma mulher, filhos." Ele encolhe os ombros, e ele já foi; fez-me apaixonar por ele novamente. O meu coração formiga, combinado com tudo aquilo que ele perdeu, e a força que ele teve para ultrapassar isso. A vontade de rastejar em direção ao seu colo, e espremer-me contra o seu peito pensativo faz-me formigar, quase coçar.

"Não se sinta mal por mim." Olhando-me, ele levanta o dedo que está apoiado no plástico barulhento, e desliza-o pela minha mandibula, colocando um pequeno beijo na ponta do meu nariz. "Não tinha neve, mas estava sempre frio o suficiente, e o Papai Noel sempre veio visitar." Os seus ornamentados olhos brilham, enquanto ele aproxima-me, e coloca-me sentada no seu colo, tal e qual como eu queria.

Enrolando um braço em volta do seu pescoço, levanto a mão acariciando a sua nuca. "Então, se sentava no colo dele, e dizia o que queria?"

Apertando a minha coxa, ele bufa pelo nariz e dá um sorriso de boca fechada. "Não, mas recebi um chapéu para manter a minha cabeça de vento quente, então foi agradável."

Rindo, abraço-o. "Você é bom." digo-lhe, beijando o seu pescoço amadeirado, o frio pavilhão da sua orelha, e a maçã saliente da sua bochecha. "Conte-me mais."

"Não há muito para contar." Ele diz, deitando fora uma longa respiração pelo nariz. Penteando o cabelo para fora do meu ombro, ele brinca com as pontas. "Você é bonita."

Sorrindo, puxo o seu peito contra mim enrolando o outro braço contra o seu pescoço, e beijo-lhe os seus lábios secos. Ele ainda tem gosto de panquecas com calda, e aos dois copos de "Folgers". "Estou falando serio."

"Assim como eu."

Rolando os olhos, tento-me levantar, mas ele agarra-me firmemente contra ele. "Na maioria das vezes era repetitivo, chato. Era todos os dias o mesmo; acordar, vestir, ir para o café da manhã; recolocar um compressor de ar num engenho V8 , almoçar; rodar alguma, verificar os indicadores, mudar o óleo, ir jantar, ir para a cama dando graças por amanhã ser outro dia e fazer isso tudo de novo." Ele encolhe os ombros, sorrindo suavemente com os seus olhos, e com o canto da sua boca. "Mas, no Natal era sempre bastante bom. Um Papai Noel aqui, uma rena acolá, algumas luzes lutadoras ao longo da base, bastantes chapéus." Ele solta risadinhas, fazendo o canto dos seus olhos curvarem. "O jantar é como qualquer outro, pode escolher entre perú, ou cordeiro, estufado, puré de batatas, e torta.. cookies." Acariciando o seu estômago, ele lambe os lábios, fazendo-me querer beijá-lo. "Então veja, bastante chato exceto por aquela última noite. Isso era... não."

Olhando dos seus lábios para os seus olhos, eu vou desde a sua nuca até firmar a mão no seu queixo e aproximo-me. Ajusto-me no seu colo, incapaz de, mas precisando ficar mais perto; pensando nos 'e se'; e se ele tivesse ido mesmo para casa como deveria, e se ele não tivesse descoberto a minha morada no jornal, e eu nunca o conheceria, e se ele estivesse morrido.

O meu coração está a mil em minutos, espremendo-se contra as minhas costelas. Estou sufocando; sufocando com os 'e se', e dá para ver.

"Hey, Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem." Ele sussurra, agarrando a minha mão trêmula, e colocando-a contra o meu peito; diretamente contra a batida do seu coração.

_Ele está bem._

O seu coração está batendo.

Ele está bem, mas e se não estivesse; E se ele nunca mais estivesse?

Tirando as minhas mãos do seu peito, levei as dele comigo, enrolando ambos os braços envolvendo seu pescoço. Agarro-o próximo, mas não o suficiente, enquanto ele se afasta, deslizando pelo meu braço que está apertando, Enrolando os dois braços na minha cintura. Ele a agarra; apenas a agarra tão apertado, e ambos sentimos as respirações um do outro, até que ouvimos pares de pernas descendo as escadas. Deslizando do seu colo, sento-me ao seu lado, enquanto os três descem.

Carlisle inclina-se suavemente, enquanto Seth puxa o seu pequeno, carro de brincar de roda do seu pé, murmurando e guinchando, fazendo pequenos, sons de carro de brincar, enquanto Esme senta-se outra vez ao nosso lado.

"Bem, Bob parece agradável."

.

.

.

Wildlights

Rose está ridícula no seu falso, chapéu de pele, no seu casaco "Appaman" , e botas de esquimó peludas. E estou só meio brincando quando digo que ela parece um animal fujão e espero que não a persigam, amarrem-na, e a prendam.

"Gosta das minhas botas novas? Foi um presente adiantado de Natal do meu Emmy."

Sim, ela diz _'N-atal'_ enquanto aperta as bochechas rosadas e frias de '_Emmy'_, fazendo som de beijos com os seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

Sem esperar que eu diga que não, ponho uma castanha assada na boca, gemendo sobre o cantar de Nat King Cole. "Mmm." Fecho os olhos, e meio que aceno e abano a cabeça.

Muito ambicioso este movimento.

Mas, aparentemente, não ambicioso o suficiente.

"Está resolvido então. Arranjarei um par para você. Quer branco ou preto? Nenhuma amiga minha será apanhada usando castanho, isso pode ter certeza. Hmm-mm." Abanando a cabeça, ela envolve-me em seus braços, afastando-me da pessoa que com certeza quero envolver nos meus braços, enquanto seguiamos a nossa caça, e crianças gritando para o cerco das 'Alegres girafas santas', para a exibição dos 'Felizes Macacos de medição', e para o também muito inteligente toca dos 'Tigres abertos a noticias'.

Andando sobre o preto pavimento coberto de neve, olho para trás dando de cara com um Edward soltando risadinhas. Sorrindo, mando-o calar-se , e salvar-me, estendendo a sua mão, e Esme vem agarrar o outro braço de Rose. "Oh olha Rose, ursos polares. Venha ver se dá para aproximá-los do vidro para os garotos."

Agarro-a, enquanto escondemo-nos por detrás do bicho branco que é Rose, enquanto Esme me dá mais uma das piscadelas Cullen e diz. "Posso apostar que eles estariam ao pé de algo que seja branco e peludo."

Se achei que gostava de Esme Cullen antes, eu sei que a amava agora, enquanto os meus dedos cobertos pela luva finalmente tocaram na mão do seu filho. Nesta noite de inverno proveitosa, cada árvore e cada ramo que balançava estavam brilhantes, competiam contra uma lua grandiosa. Mas nenhum holofote, nenhum deles consegue tirar aquele brilho, nenhuma luz brilhante, consegue fazer com que eu tire os olhos _dele_. Eu consigo ver o quão bonito ele está no seu novo, cinza escuro e casaco ervilha, que sua mãe lhe trouxe. A maciez, do tecido de lã misturado com a sua pele, e eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele.

Ele está bem arranjado.

"Que irá fazer se ela te comprar coisas assim?" Ele pergunta atravessando, os suaves acordes de Bing Crosby , largando a minha mão e envolvendo a minha cintura, fazendo com que entremos num mesmo ritmo; esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita.

"Eu poderia simplesmente fingir que os queimei na lareira. Mas, você tem de limpar a chaminé primeiro."

Rindo, ele agarra-me apertado, beijando devagar o lado da minha cabeça enquanto iamos ter com os outros e realmente Esme tinha razão- Ursos polares _são_ atraídos por qualquer coisa branca.

Foi espetacular, como aquela grande, linda coisa batia as patas, escalando, e lambendo o vidro tentando chegar a Rose. Nada abaixo da atenção que ela costuma ter, estou certa, porque os meninos são os primeiros a ficarem entediados e a avançarem, cantando o quanto queriam chocolate quente quando foram embora. Obedientemente os seguimos, enquanto Emmett fica para trás tentando afastá-la de lá.

Quando finalmente nos alcançaram, ambos os meninos estavam no seu segundo copo, e prontos para irem; o doce líquido castanho resplandecia ajudando a, jornada cansativa, da noite gelada. Quando foi tempo de Edward levar Seth para o carro, ele adormeceu deitando sobre o novo, casaco de lã dele.

Limpo-o com uma manga do meu próprio casaco, e ele beija-me diretamente nos meus lábios gelados. Esfregávamo-nos tal como um casal de crianças; prensando-nos contra o carro, apalpando, não chegando a lado nenhum até sermos interrompidos por um pigarro.

As minhas bochechas queimam outra vez enquanto dizemos adeus aos casais que tínhamos esquecido, e entramos no carro de Edward e os seus pais.

A viagem de carro até em casa não foi propriamente desconfortável , mas quieta, e quando entrámos na acolhedora, e morna casa, os seus pais disseram um rápido "adeus", desaparecendo rapidamente por detrás da porta do quarto de trás.

Segui Edward até ao quarto de Seth onde lhe dêmos um beijo de boa noite, apertamos as mãos e devagar saimos do quarto.

Atrapalho-me com as minhas roupas, vendo-o facilmente despindo-se; deslizando a blusa de frio pela cabeça, sentindo ao redor, esvaziando os seus bolsos antes de agarrar o cinto, abrindo rapidamente o quadrado dourado, para depois abrir o botão, descer o ziper, e deixar os jeans escuros caindo no chão, de onde ele sai, deixando-as desmazeladas no chão.

"Eu me esqueci do meu moletom com toda aquela… excitante manhã." Ele funga, assoando o seu nariz com a ponta vermelha antes de olhar para mim , e dar-me um sorriso.

Lutando, finalmente consegui me despir. Abrindo o meu sutiã, eu deixo-o cair no chão aonde o largo, e deslizo para debaixo das cobertas não usando mais nada além da minha branca, e condizente, calcinha. "Está tudo bem." Eu digo, dando tapinhas no seu quadril, dizendo silenciosamente para que ele se aproxime.

Rindo, ele desliga as luzes, desliza para o meu lado, e vira-se ajustando a almofada antes de se deitar. "Noite." Ele diz, enquanto eu me apoio no meu cotovelo, de boca aberta, pronta para chamá-lo até que comecei a pensar.

Sei exatamente o que ele está fazendo, e não estou tendo nada disso quando eu lhe beijo o ombro, correndo uma mão aberta sobre o seu estomago até ao topo, correndo suavemente por cima do tecido fino esticado. Eu espero até que ele pressiona-se contra mim, antes de rolar para longe, e virando-me para o outro lado. "Noite." Brinco, rindo quando sinto ele se virar na minha direção, estabelecendo-se entre as minhas pernas abertas. Paro quando ele puxa minha calcinha para o lado, puxando-se para fora pelo elástico da cueca.

"Percebi que pensou sobre o assunto." Resfolega, pressionando-se contra mim, brincando com a minha entrada dolorida; deslizando superficialmente para dentro e para fora, deslizando barulhentamente para cima e para baixo.

Estou tão molhada, sempre molhada para ele.

Sempre.

Lambendo os lábios, Aceno.

"Sim."

"E então?" Ele pergunta, nunca olhando para cima, mantendo os seus olhos no meio das minhas coxas.

Seguro um gemido. "Eu quero isso. Eu quero." Arfo. "Por favor." Supliquei; Continuo tentando desculpar-me por não ter ido me juntar com ele no chuveiro. Tenho pensado nisso o dia inteiro, esperando todo o dia.

"O que te fez mudar de ideia?" Levantando as suas sobrancelhas, ele aproxima-nos mais, saindo quando levanto os quadris.

Choramingo. "Você."

"O quê sobre mim?" Ele pressiona, agarrando os meus quadris que o procuravam, mergulhando fundo para depois sair, e eu choramingo.

"Porra! Isso!" digo, agarrando a saliência do seu bíceps, correndo pelo seu comprimento até aos seus ombros, e para baixo do seu peito. passando os dedos no centro dourado, ouvindo um silvo antes dele contrair o peito. "Isto. Respiro, levantando, beijando a tatuagem preta enquanto os meus dedos passam pela curva do seu bumbum, aproximando-o. "Tu-do." Puxo-o, enquanto ele me preenche, ele é atingindo pelo preenchimento entre as minhas pernas apertadas. E eu observo enquanto o vejo entrando, saindo, entrando, saindo. Observo-o enquanto ele observa, entrando, saindo, entrando, saindo, o brilho dos seus olhos, a boca aberta, o seio que a sua respiração engolia. Eu o vi gozar enquanto eu vinha, longo e puro e sem folego e silencioso. Apenas observei, eu vi todos os movimentos, até que ele ressona, soando sonolento ao meu lado.

.

.

.

Dia de Natal

Acordando sozinha, rolo apenas para notar que passava das sete.

Estranho.

Muito estranho, visto que Seth normalmente acorda ás cinco e rasteja até a minha cama, puxando os cobertores, e gritando _sai da cama sua dorminhoca! O Papai Noel esteve aqui em casa! O papai noel esteve aqui!_

Eu acho que é bom visto que estou seminua e tudo isso, mas mesmo assim. Um informativo batendo na porta teria sido bom.

Puxando os cobertores para trás, arrepiei-me; cobrindo-me com os meus braços frios até chegar, e colocar o sutiã, vasculhando nas gavetas, e pescando no meio do meu closet, procurando pelo festivo, com formato de flocos de neve, e demasiado grande, casaco creme que costumo usar todos os anos.

Confortável, adorável, e com espirito natalíno, olho-me no espelho, penteio bem o cabelo antes de calçar as confortáveis botas de algodão, e fazer o meu caminho para baixo. Andando pela sala de estar, vejo que os presentes continuam intactos, não foram tocados, e o meu pai deitado na cadeira reclinável. "Onde está Billy?" pergunto, confusa dele estar aqui tão cedo, preocupando-me de como eles se conheceram e de como se cumprimentaram sem mim. "Feliz Natal para você também, criança." Ele ri, levando a mão para baixar o encosto de pés, e para. "Ele acordou tarde, disse para eu ir andando, e ele encontraria uma carona." Encolhendo os ombros, ele coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros, e beija-me o topo da cabeça. "Parecem bastante simpáticos, os pais de Edward; meio tagarelas." Ele volta a encolher os ombros, referindo-se a Esme, e Esme sozinha, visto que Carlisle não fala tanto assim, o que tenho a certeza que assenta-lhe bem.

"Sim?"

Ele acena, tomando um gole do seu demasiado cedo, tipo de cerveja. "Sim." Resmunga, dando-me um aperto de lado dirigindo-se para o sofá e ligando a televisão, abrindo o encosto de novo e deitando-se para trás, um bocado triste, quando entrei na cozinha super lotada.

Esme, e Edward estão cozinhando numa confusão, e chamando todo mundo enquanto Carlisle e Seth sentam-se lado a lado partilhando lápis de cera e um estranho, livro de colorir. E enquanto aquilo aquece o meu coração, dói um bocado também. Talvez eu apenas necessite dormir, mas eu preciso disto mais vezes; mais união, mais tradição, e mais memórias. Estava sentindo falta.

"Feliz Natal!" Desejei, puxando a pequena dor de volta, abraçando Seth por trás, beijando o seu remoinho, enquanto eles todos sorriem, desejando-me de volta.

"Quer abrir os seus presentes, Bebê? Podemos esperar até você acabar, e ai podemos comer." Asseguro, cutucando a sua barriga, e ele encolhe-se, rindo, acenando com a sua cabeça antes de saltar do banco, e todos o seguem em direção a brilhante, sala de estar iluminada, se reunindo em volta, vendo Seth indo para a árvore.

Vendo o meu filho, sento-me para trás dos meus saltos, passando-lhe pacote a pacote, escavando em volta, do pinheiro para lhe dar mais. Eramos todos "ooh" e "awe" nas situações certas, encontrando o seu sorriso, e excitação.

Há uma batida na porta quando Edward desaparece as escondidas para trazer a nova bicicleta de Seth, e levanto-me para ir atender, contente que Billy não iria perder isso.

O meu sorriso cai, enquanto abro a porta.

"Hey, Bella."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Quem será...**

**Ninas uma explicação rápida por atraso em postagens**

**Eu escrevo minhas fics, eu traduzo, eu reviso todas as fics antes de postar, tipo é muita fic, e eu leio todas, e eu tenho vida fora do mundo das fanfics. EU queria postar diariamente, tipo todo dia, pq antes de tudo eu sou leitora e eu odeio esperar, mas eu não posso. Tanto eu, quanto as tradutoras e as revisoras e betas dessas fics tem vida fora da net, vocês também têm, deem um desconto e pensem como seria conciliar todas essas coisas, não é fácil. Então conforme eu recebo os capitulos aki, eu posto ok. E vai continuar assim, eu não vou dar um cronograma, pq não dá mesmo. Espero que me desculpe e continuem acompanhando as traduções, bjss**


End file.
